


House of Cards

by blacktaegguk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Enemies to Lovers, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), Explicit Sexual Content, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V & Min Yoongi | Suga are Siblings, Kim Taehyung | V is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, M/M, Minor Character Death, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Little Shit, Sexual Content, Spells & Enchantments, Top Jeon Jungkook, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 58,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktaegguk/pseuds/blacktaegguk
Summary: Being a son of Draco Malfoy wasn't easy on Taehyung. His fraternal twin brother Beomgyu and older brother Yoongi all have heard the ups and downs of being a Malfoy, for that's the reason they got the death eater mark tattooed on themselves. Loyalty and love for their widowed father who faced the evil that came during Voldemorts reign.Being a Potter was like being God in the Wizarding world for Jungkook and his siblings, James and Lily. Being the third youngest in the family had it perks and what not but being a Potter at Hogwarts was everything he could've asked for. He got love, praise and the respect from other students.  Nothing about being a Potter was hard. Or was it?As expected, Taehyung and Jungkook despised the other. Always battling in class for top spot, or going at each other specifically during Quidditch matches. But was there something deeper than hatred lying in their hearts?A new threat arrives at Hogwarts and the only two people who seem to be able to put a stop to it, is Taehyung and Jungkook. Will these two boys from different families be able to set aside their differences to save the Wizarding world? Or will they continue to hate each other, putting everyone at risk.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't being a Malfoy that made Taehyung hate Hogwarts or the people there. He could care less about the looks everyone gave him and his two brothers, Beomgyu and Yoongi, when they walk down the corridors together or when they would secretly whisper about the death eater tattoo the boys all decided to get in loyalty and love to their father Draco.

No, it was none of that to Taehyung. It was all about how they glamorized the Potter's youngest son Jungkook and his family. 

Taehyung despised the boy. Yoongi always told him he's adding to the fire by always glaring or sending snarky comments to Jungkook, but Taehyung just ignored his oldest brother believing what he was doing was fully acceptable for what he put dad through.

At that Yoongi would sigh, knowing his brother was right. 

His fraternal twin brother Beomgyu seemed to think differently though sometimes. Taehyung would never tell him but he always heard the way the boy would sometimes talk down about himself, saying he shouldn't be apart of the family in which Taehyung and Yoongi would have to assure him that he should be apart of the family and that it wouldn't be the same without him.

Beomgyu and Taehyung were always so close. It could be the fact that their twins but in Beomgyu's opinion, he just believed it was because they knew each other better than anyone else. Taehyung knew how to calm Beomgyu down the same way Beomgyu knew how to calm Taehyung down. 

Yoongi was the oldest of both the boys, only by nine months though putting them in the same year, and he loved both of them deeply. He doesn't say it often through words but always by the way he would hold their hand at the dinner table when father and Severus would talk about the Dark War, or when he would help them with a spell they were struggling with. Or in Taehyung's case, stopping him from sending a hex to Jungkook when he wasn't looking. 

One thing Yoongi couldn't save them from, was the Hogwarts Express. 

The Malfoy boys all hated Hogwarts. Some for different reasons but eventually all for the main one. The Potters. 

Yoongi didn't like James for the simple fact that he was too obnoxious and full of himself. Beomgyu didn't like James because of how he treated Slytherin's period. Taehyung didn't like James, for the simple fact that it was... James.

Yoongi and Beomgyu weren't fans of Jungkook because of how he would treat Taehyung and their family. They knew their family wasn't the best and did awful things during the Dark War, but they couldn't control that so they simply embraced it. 

And...well we all know why Taehyung hated Jungkook. It wasn't because of of the parted black hair, or gleaming eyes, it was because of the praise he and his family received. 

The Malfoy brothers were idolized in the Slytherin house. For their courage and in some cases how they are able to withstand being in Malfoy Manor after everything that happened there. Also in Ravenclaw house, while some joined Harry in his fight but others turned to Voldemort, whose plan for the Wizarding world was well thought out but badly planned. Ravenclaws loved the Malfoy's for the simple fact that their living proof of pain and evil yet love at the same time. But that's it. 

In every other house they're either hated or despised. The boy's would ignore the cruel comments or block jinxes or hexes that some students aimed at them but they could never block out the feelings and thoughts they would get late at night while laying in the dormitory. 

What if we weren't Malfoy's?

\---

"Taehyung! Beomgyu! Let's go before we miss the train!" Yoongi yells from the foyer of the manor. 

Taehyung look up at Beomgyu who is quickly shoving in some last minute textbooks he thinks they'll need. "Gyu?" Taehyung ask quietly.

"Yah Tae?" He asked zipping up his bag.

"Do you think this year will be different?" Taehyung sits on their king sized bed they shared in their room. It was a large room and although Beomgyu had his own just across from Taehyung's, he insisted on sleeping in his twins claiming it was the twin code. Taehyung called bullshit but let him sleep with him anyways.

"The year is what you make it Tae." Beomgyu replies sitting beside his twin on the bed and grabbing his hand.

"I just," The younger twin sighed heavily and put his head down causing his platinum blonde hair to get in his eyes. "I want for once people to see that we are hero's too. That good for nothing Potter wasn't the only one who saved us and Hogwarts that day." 

Beomgyu sighs but nods leaning his head on Taehyung's shoulder. "Me too Tae, you know me and Yoongi both want father to get the recognition he deserves. But we have to accept that everyone at Hogwarts and in the Wizarding world are too simple minded to accept that. They're still contemplating on whether or not father even deserves to be outside of Azkaban."

Taehyung shakes his head frustrated. "That bloody Minister of Magic Granger doesn't even deserve to be office. Failing to let father be head auror and instead acquainting it to good ol' Potter who had to do nothing but be buddies with the Minister."

Their bedroom door busts open and their brother Yoongi walks in wearing a nicely fitted white dress shirt with a Slytherin green tie, with black dress pants and black dress shoes. It was what they were all wearing, curtsy to our house elf Elladora picking it out for us.

Yes, the Malfoy's had a house elf even after Granger's rally and protest against it, making house elves free to do whatever they pleased to under the law of S.P.E.W, but Elladora wanted to be with the Malfoy family, claiming it's what her mother would've done given the chance.

"Father refuses to be late again this year guys. We have to go." Yoongi says standing in the doorway. 

"We're coming Yoongs." Taehyung says standing up. "I was just talking to Gyu about our ever grateful Minister of Magic."

Yoongi chuckles and walks to the twins. "Please! She's a joke in the household. No one to be taken seriously given her fool of a husband."

Beomgyu smiles. "Not to mention those kids of hers. Absolute disgraces. Father would never let us be seen conversing with the likes of one of them."

"And the ol' glorious Potters!" They say in unison laughing afterwards.

"Now lets go before father starts rapping alone in the car again." Yoongi says walking out of the room. 

Beomgyu and Taehyung share a look that makes them grab our bags and practically run down the stairs to the car where their father was waiting for them with Yoongi. 

After Elladora makes sure they all look well and scolding father for not trimming his beard they join hands and father apparates the family to platform 9 3/4. 

After Taehyung is able to blink away the dizziness of the apparition, he starts to hear the hushed whispers begin. 

Here we go again.

Father leads them to the doors of the train where they're met with the great and amazing Weasley's and Potter's. 

Not too far away from them are the Choi's and the three brothers are all bombarded with a hug from their only child Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun was a Slytherin in their house and Beomgyu and him had been friends ever since they stepped on the train as First Year's. It was only destiny that the four of them would become great friends. 

"For fucks sake," Yeonjun groans. "It sure took you all long enough."

"The twins were having a 'heart-to-heart'." Yoongi fake gags.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Slytherin's already waiting for me." A voice says and the group turns and sees their other friend Taehyun. 

Unfortunately, Taehyun was a Ravenclaw but that didn't stop the Seventh Year from being friends with the Malfoy brothers. He brought a aura of wiseness to him that added to the group perfectly.

Taehyung and Yoongi didn't miss the slight flushed cheeks of Beomgyu when they saw Taehyun sauntering over to their circle. 

They've known Beomgyu had a crush on Taehyun even before Beomgyu knew. It was obvious in the way he looked at him and the subtle touches they shared. The brothers knew Taehyun had similar feelings to Beomgyu's but both were to much of cowards to admit it. Oh that Slytherin charm. They didn't have an excuse for Taehyun, but assumed his was just shy. 

Yoongi and Taehyung look at each other and smile watching how Taehyun and Beomgyu were currently deciding how the year was going to go while sharing sly touches on the others hand and arm. It was cute.

"Boys! Join us why don't you?" They hear their father yell.

Taehyung looks up from his twin and best friend and sees him standing amongst the Potter and Weasley clan, who are looking at Taehyung's brothers and him with expecting eyes.

Taehyung sighs and Yoongi chuckles beside him. Taehyung grab his twins hand and they all start walking to the family in a straight line, side by side. Yoongi, Taehyung and Beomgyu, with Taehyun and Yeonjun trailing behind bored. 

Once they get to the group Taehyung is able to see who is all there. Potter and his carrot head of a wife, their similar looking carrot headed daughter and two dark haired sons who were staring intensely at the three Malfoy brothers. 

Beside them was the Minster, Hermione Granger-Weasley, and her joke of a husband Ron Weasley. Next to them was Rose and Hugo who weren't paying much, if any, mind to them. 

Yoongi, Beomgyu and Taehyung all give their sweetest smiles to the family. They were fake to say the least. 

"Hello, Mr and Mrs. Potter." Taehyung turns facing the red heads. "Pleasure, Minister and Mr. Weasley."

Hermione smiles at the three. "You boys are nothing like your father, although the resemblance is still quite striking. Are you sure you didn't have triplets Draco?"

Father chuckles and Taehyung and his brothers see right through it. "I'm afraid not Hermione. Just an older son who spends too much time sleeping and two twins who I'm afraid are attached at the hip."

The adults all laugh and although bye gones are bye gones and the past is the past, Taehyung can tell they all still hold a grudge towards his father. The bloody fakers. 

"Tell me something Taehyung," Jungkook speaks up with his head high and skinny lips pulled into a smirk. "Are all Malfoy's death eaters or do they just seem to pick and choose?"

"Jungkook!" His father hisses at him in which Jungkook just shrugs smugly.

Taehyung clutches his fists knowing he's talking about the death eater marks his brothers and himself got tattooed on themselves for their father. They weren't meant to show the Malfoy alliance to Voldemort, but their alliance to their father and his decisions. 

"I'll have you know Potter that my family has had great people who have followed Voldemort during his reigning period!" Taehyung spit. 

Jungkook laughs with James. "Who? Bellatrix? Or was it your pathetic excuse of a mother?"

This time it was Yoongi who shouts, "My mother was the bravest woman I have come to known! Something your father knows nothing about!"

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that!" James says standing in front of Yoongi towering over him. Taehyung was sure if he saw this from afar he would've though James had this fight in his wraps but knowing Yoongi, James was no match. 

"Our father defeated the very man your father allowed himself to be blinded by!" Jungkook says.

Beomgyu and Taehyung both take out their wands aiming them at Jungkook and James, while Jungkook and James pull their wands aiming them at the two twins. Taehyun and Yeonjun aren't far behind as they hold out their's as well accompanying their friends.

"My father is the best man I've ever known! Call him blinded by power or greed but never call him blinded by Voldemort!" Beomgyu shouts at the two Potter brothers.

"Boys! Wands away! You're all underage!" Ginny Potter shouts at the seven teens.

"You heard her Potter. Be a good boy and lower your wand." Taehyung snares at the Gryffindor. 

James lowers his wand at his mothers command but Beomgyu and Taehyung continue aiming theirs at Jungkook who has yet lowered his own.

Taehyung turns to Yeonjun and Taehyun and nods at them to lower their wands. Taehyung knew if spells would start flying they wouldn't hesitate to cast as well. But that wasn't needed now, or at least he hoped. 

"Boys," Their father says in a warning tone and Taehyung knew that they had to lower our wands first.

Taehyung look to Beomgyu and at the same time they lower their wands and Jungkook snickers lowering his as well. "Little daddies boys. Always following someone. Must get used to it after following someone around for almost twenty years."

James and Jungkook are laughing together and Taehyung's had it. He raises his wand and before anyone can stop him, he shouts, "Petrificus Totalus!" 

Jungkook's arms bind to his side and James catches his brother before he hits the ground. He looks up at the youngest Malfoy with a snare. "You little-"

"I think it's time for you all to board the train." The Minister calls to them, already walking to her nephew to undo the spell. 

Their bags have already been put on the train so Taehyung and his brothers lift their carry-on's and walk with their father to the trains opening doors. 

Taehyung avoids my father's eyes expecting him to scold them for such childish decisions but he simply smiles at his three sons and winks. "I couldn't have raised my boys better."

They smile and with a final hug and goodbye, they board the train, going to the middle where most of the Slytherin's stay. After finding a compartment, they walk in and sit down waiting for Yeonjun and Taehyun to join them. 

"You'll probably get a call from McGonagall when we get to Hogwarts Tae." Yoongi says as he leans against the window, getting ready for a nap.

Said boy shrugs. "Best way to start the school year is with detention. Besides, even if she did hear my side, she still was on of those Gryffindors. She'll always side with them, especially Potter's son."

Beomgyu sighs beside his twin. "It's unfair. Its been years since the war yet everyone still hates Slytherin. Not even thinking to remember they're the ones who locked them up so they couldn't help during the Battle of Hogwarts. "

"Doesn't matter Gyu. As soon as we were called to the sorting hat first year we were already doomed." Yoongi mumbles, eyes closed. 

The door slides open and they turn their heads expecting Yeonjun and Taehyun but instead see Blaise Jr., father's friends son who worked with Voldemort during the war. 

Taehyung smiles at the dark skinned boy as he sits beside Yoongi on the bench. He was another one of our close friends who was also heavily bullied at Hogwarts for his father, Blaise Zabini and mother, Pansy Parkinson who were both involved in the war. The wrong side though unfortunately.

"Hey Blaise, we're just waiting for Taehyun and Yeonjun." Gyu says.

Blaise nods. "I saw them out there talking to their families and the Minister who looks highly pissed. I heard what happened, the whole train is talking about it."

"The troll deserved it. Talking about my family while he grows up dirt poor. I couldn't just stand by letting his half-blood mouth lie." Taehyung spits.

"Really Tae? Back to blood discrimination? Remember what father told us?" Yoongi warns him.

Taehyung frowns looking down. As much as he hated the Potter, he would never intentionally blood discriminate him nor his family. Blood didn't matter anymore as long as he was concerned and he knew him saying that was out of line. 

Yeonjun and Taehyun come into the compartment minutes later and the train finally starts it's voyage to Hogwarts. They sit beside Beomgyu near the door and they, along with Blaise, talk about the new year clearly excited but Taehyung just leans his head against the window closing his eyes wishing for one things this school year. 

The downfall of Jungkook Potter.


	2. Gryffindor

Bloody Malfoy. 

Always believing he was better than Jeongguk's family and himself just because their father happened to be rich and pure-blooded. 

He wasn't anything besides a filthy ex death eaters son, who was on his way to join his pathetic excuse of a family in Azkaban.

Jeongguk was currently sitting in a compartment with his brother James, best friend Jimin Park and other friend Yungeom McLaggen. Rose was with a guy named Namjoon in Ravenclaw, while Hugo was with his Hufflepuff friends. 

"You're still thinking about him aren't you?" Yungeom asks Jeongguk. 

"Of course I am. That snake petrified me! Illegally! I'm just waiting for the Ministry to kick him out of Hogwarts and him to be lead to Azkaban." The Gryffindor fusses crossing his arms across his chest.

James huffs. "I don't understand why these houses bother with them."

"It's because they're all one of those snakes. You hear them during Quidditch. Snakes stick together. Must be something you know who came up with during his stay at Hogwarts." Jeongguk snares.

Jimin puts a comforting hand on his friends arm. "Kook, you've been allowing him to get to you since first year. Don't let him get to you now."

Jeongguk scoffs but stays quiet. Jimin was right, he can't afford for Taehyung Malfoy and his snake brothers to consume his life. He had better things to worry about. Things he wasn't sure of at the moment but bigger and better things.

A while into the trip Jeongguk begin getting bored and decide to roam the corridors to stretch out his legs. He slid the door to his compartment open and start walking down the hallway. 

Students wave and say 'hi' to him, some make simple conversation but he doesn't stop for too long and soon he's farther away from his compartment than he intended to be. That's when he realize what part of the train he was in. 

The snakes pit.

Jeongguk changed into his robes not to long ago, so anyone who didn't identify him as Potter's son now at least knew he was a Gryffindor, and Gryffindor's were not welcomed on the Slytherin's side of the train.

He heard laughing from one of the lounge tables in the back and instead of turning around and going back to the Gryffindor section he walked toward it, seeing a group of Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's surrounding someone.

That's when his deep voice hits Jeongguk's ears and he already know who it is. Taehyung Malfoy.

He walks closer to the group of snakes and birds who have also changed into their robes and he's able to look over some of their heads and see what all the commotion was about.

There in the middle were the Malfoy brothers all sitting at the table, besides Taehyung who was seated on top of the table, and were reenacting the argument between them and Jeongguk's family. 

"I swear Jeongguk looked like he was ready to pee his pants at how terrified he looked petrified." Taehyung laughs causing everyone else to laugh too.

"Those Potter's seem to believe they're the best duelers in the Wizarding world." The eldest, Yoongi he believes, snorts. "No offense Lily."

And that's when Jeongguk sees, beside Taehyung's twin, was his youngest sister Lily, who was just as much involved in the bashing of their own family as the others when Jeongguk sees her laughing.

"Please! Jeongguk sleeps with a stuffed hippogriff every night, claiming it's 'normal for teenagers his age'." Lily says causing everyone to erupt with laughter. 

Jeongguk was burning with rage. How could his own sister, his own family, treat him so harshly? How much has she told the Malfoy's that only their family knows? The things only Jeongguk told her?

Jeongguk pushes past some of the Slytherin's to get to the front of the table where the Malfoy brothers and Lily are sitting still laughing with a few others. When Taehyung's eyes meet Jeongguk's his face turns cold and hard, his brown eyes glaring. 

"Look what the snake dragged in." He spits.

The Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's around Taehyung look at Jeongguk with disgust but he couldn't care less. His eyes were on the tallest Malfoy brother who was still giving him death eyes. 

"How dare you sit around here mocking me like you're any better?" Jeongguk asks.

Taehyung scoffs. "This is my house Potter. I'm entitled to do as I please."

"I don't remember you being invited to this side of the train Jungkook. Lost your way?" Taehyung's twin, Beomgyu, asks with a laugh causing others to snicker. 

Jeongguk stands there clutching and unclutching his fists. "I came here for my sister."

Lily looks up at Jeongguk confused. "Why? You never seem interested in me before."

The relationship between Lily Potter and Jeongguk Potter was a complicated one. While Lily didn't normally spend time around the Malfoy's, she found them entertaining. She was a Ravenclaw and a lot of her friend's were either friend's of the brothers or had major crushes on them.

Jeongguk didn't like the idea of his sister being tainted by the likes of Slytherin trash and as much as him and James tell her, she never listens. 

"James and I wanted to have a family meeting before getting to Hogwarts." Jeongguk lies. For a Gryffindor he was a pretty good liar and he was always proud of it, although his mother would scold him for using such a thing to get his way.

But not good enough for Taehyung. "He's lying, Lil."

Jeongguk turns his gaze to Taehyung who is still sitting on the table, his cold hard face gone replaced with a sly smirk.

Jeongguk glares at him, "And how might you know that Malfoy?"

"Because, if you wanted to have a 'family meeting', you would've thought to find Lily first in her own cart, which is before ours." Taehyung's eyes glimmer. "And seeing as though you came here passing their cart, means you weren't looking for her. Was it me? Were you looking for me?" Taehyung's tone got flirtatious and Jeongguk felt his face turn red.

A series of oh's and snickers are followed after Taehyung's statement and he fist bumps Yoongi, Beomgyu and Lily who laugh at his antics.

"I-...I wanted to check here first." Jeongguk says trying to save himself from further embarrassment. 

"So you already knew Lily was with us in the cart after her own?" Yoongi asks.

Jeongguk scoffs. "Of course I did."

"Mmm," Beomgyu hums. "Jokes on you Potter." 

Jeongguk crosses his arms across his chest and quirks an eyebrow at the brothers. "And why is that Malfoy?"

"Because I just made all of that up." Taehyung answers which causes everyone to laugh out again. 

His eyes go wide but Jeongguk doesn't let his arms fall. That cunning snake fooled me. And Jeongguk Potter fell for it. 

"We've been on this train more times than we can count Potter and you can't even remember that the Ravenclaw cart is right after Gryffindor's." Taehyung laughs. 

He starts backing away from the group as he starts feeling his cheeks turn red in embarrassment. They humiliated him and he got himself into it, all because of his dumb pride.

As he backs away, Taehyung and his brothers stand on the table crossing their arms and pouting. "Of course I knew my sister was in the corridor Malfoy!"

"I'm Potter and I know everything!" 

"My father defeated Voldemort yet I can't even say his name!" They say mocking me.

Jeongguk speed walks back to his corridor and all he can hear in his ears are the sounds of the things they said and how they made fun of him. How his own sister sat their watching and laughing at how they attacked him. The piercing laughter of other students.

He passes his own compartment and instead goes into the bathroom where he stares at himself in the mirror and silently let the tears fall. 

They don't know me. Jeongguk thinks. They don't know what I go through, being a Potter. Having so much expected of me everyday with everything I do.

They don't know I suffer too.

\---

Taehyung didn't go to the Great Hall for dinner that night. He instead decided to sneak out of the group to walk to the boys Slytherin dormitories alone, with his own thoughts. 

As he's walking down the halls, he can hear footsteps behind him and being the Slytherin he was, he decided to go somewhere more secluded to ambush his stalker. 

Taehyung gets to the end of a hallway with a single window with a ledge to sit on. He pulls himself onto the ledge sitting down and looks out the window seeing it's already raining. Great.

The footsteps stop a bit away from him and the hallway goes quiet. Taehyung and the intruder he's with are so far away from the Great Hall, that they don't hear the chatter or laughter anymore. 

After a few minutes of the figure not revealing himself, Taehyung pulls his wand from his cloak and holds it in his hand, in case of an attack. 

He whispers a wandless revelio, in which he's able to see my stalker without them knowing. He looks at them and clenches his jaw. Potter. 

"It's not nice to stalk people Potter. No wonder you weren't put in Ravenclaw." Taehyung states turning his head to look back out of the window, not in the mood to argue with the Gryffindor.

Jeongguk takes off his invisibility cloak, revealing himself to the blonde haired Slytherin. Jeongguk looks at Taehyung and watches him silently as the boy looks at the raindrops running down the window outside.

"Why haven't you hexed me yet?" Taehyung asks after several moments of silence. 

Jeongguk shrugs, not knowing himself. For some reason he didn't want to hex the Malfoy. Strangely, he wanted to join him.

Taehyung sighs and turns to look at the dark hair boy studying his face. Jeongguk was extremely handsome. Dark hair always parted in the middle, long enough to fall over either of his eyes. A sharp jawline and smooth pale skin. Chocolate brown eyes and when happy and smiling, a bunny smile forming across his face. If it were anyone else, Taehyung would admit that the boy was cute.

As Taehyung looks at the him, Jeongguk looks back. His eyes roaming over how smooth Taehyung's face is and how lean and small his body is compared to his tall height, but still not taller than Jungkook. How his silver blonde hair fell into his eyes sometimes but Taehyung would be too focused, or lazy, to move it. No one at Hogwarts could deny that the Malfoy boy was beautiful in every sense of the word. Ethereal. Jeongguk admitted to himself then that Taehyung was really attractive.

"Why are you here Potter? Why did you follow me?" Taehyung asks turning his head back to the window. "Report me to McGonagall aren't you? Hoping to get me in even more trouble for bailing on diner and the sorting ceremony? News for you, you're ditching too."

Jeongguk tilts his head to the side looking at Taehyung. "Why do Slytherin's always assume everyone is out for them?"

Taehyung's eyebrows furrow in confusion and he looks at Jeongguk. He wasn't expecting the younger to ask him that. Most importantly, he wasn't expecting the younger to even care.

"You mean why do Slytherin's assume everyone is coming after them after years of dark witches and wizards come from their house? Why everyone is coming after them even after producing Lord Voldemort? The Dark Lord?" Taehyung asks getting upset.

"For years, centuries, the Slytherin house has been affiliated with toxicity and dark magic. Yes, Slytherin happened to produce more dark witches and wizards than any other house but I don't see how that makes every generation after that already considered evil. I don't see how a family name can decide how people look, judge and perceive you." Taehyung's voice lowers dangerously as he stands up from the ledge he was sitting on. "I don't see how your pathetic family is seen as hero's when most people don't even know that my father saved yours in the Malfoy Manor that day."

It's Jeongguk's turn to be confused as he looks at Taehyung with squinted eyes. "What do you mean by saved him?"

The older chuckles. "Of course your father didn't tell you, his own child, of how my father, Draco Malfoy, saved him when my great aunt Bellatrix confronted him with Harry in the manor, asking him if it was the boy who lived."

Jeongguk walks closer slowly to the Slytherin. "You mean to say your father lied on my fathers behalf?"

"Practically risked his life doing it, but apparently your father doesn't seem too grateful about the ordeal." Taehyung replies.

Jeongguk looks at Taehyung. Why didn't his father tell him about Mr. Malfoy saving him if Taehyung is telling the truth? Why keep it a secret if it benefited both of them?

"But of course, the great boy who lived, doesn't need saving." Taehyung says in a snarky way.

Jeongguk looks at him and glares. "My father never once denied help from anyone. He's always been appreciative of everyone who helped during the Dark War."

"Oh?" Taehyung questions. "Then why hasn't he told his own child about about a Malfoy saving him?"

Jeongguk snares at the smaller Slytherin. "It was a one time thing. Who knows? He probably wanted fun before handing him over to..." Jeongguk stops, not saying the monsters name.

"Over to Voldemort? One time thing?" Taehyung asks balling his fists. "I bet he also didn't tell you about how my grandmother saved his life when asked if he was dead by Voldemort himself."

The Gryffindor shakes his head. "You're lying."

"What have I got to lie for Potter? Popularity? Don't want it. Wealth? I'm loaded! Status? No!" Taehyung yells. "You're just too daft to realize that the Malfoy family saved your father in more ways than one. Your father would be dead if it wasn't for my father and our family."

Jeongguk is taken aback by the blondes outburst. But he's even more taken aback by the fact that the Slytherin doesn't seem to be lying. Did the Malfoy's really save my father? And if so, why wasn't it known by the public?

Jeongguk shakes his head trying to clear it. Taehyung was making him confused and made him question things he never thought he would.

"I guess I'm not the only family that lies." Taehyung says quietly, but in the empty hallway it's bright as day.

"Look Malfoy, I can't control what our parents did or are doing. All I can control is what I'm doing. I'm sorry your family suffers but at the end of the day, it's always been that way."

Taehyung seethes looking at the taller and he draws his wand at him. "It wouldn't be that way if your baboon of a father gave us the recognition we deserved!"

Jeongguk pulls his wand out at Taehyung in defense. He wasn't going to cast any spells though for that could land him in detention and a suspension from Quidditch. He didn't need that.

"Lower your wand Malfoy." Jeongguk says softly and slowly. 

"Why? So you can fire the first rounds of stinging hexes at me? Please Potter, I'm not as daft as you." Taehyung says laughing. 

Jeongguk's hand clutches around his wand and he chants in his head to not cast a spell at the obnoxious Slytherin. The beautifully obnoxious Slytherin.

"Don't test me Malfoy." 

"Or what?" Taehyung asks getting closer to Jeongguk slowly lowering his own wand but Jeongguk wasn't stupid, he knew the blonde didn't need it for he knew wordless magic. "You'll jinx me?"

Taehyung moves closer to Jeongguk. "Hex me?"

Taehyung takes another step this time so close that the end of Jeongguk's wand touches the Slytherin's chest, right on his beating heart. 

"Use an Unforgivable on me?" He whispers, the words falling from his full heart-like lips.

That's when Jeongguk loses it and he drops his wand to his side and he steps closer to Taehyung, his chest pressed against the others and his breathing audible in his ear. They were so close Jeongguk could feel the blondes heartbeat against his. 

Jeongguk's head goes foggy and he doesn't know what he's doing as he grabs the Slytherin's waist pulling them even closer, if possible, and whispers in his ear. "Don't test me Malfoy."

The way Jeongguk's breath grazes over the shell of Taehyung's ear sends shivers down the boys back and body. He swallows and the Gryffindor chuckles making more of his breath fan over the older's ear and down the collar of his robes. Taehyung was getting hot and could feel his heartbeat throughout his body.

Jeongguk didn't know what he was doing. He let his body take control and his mind sat back allowing the parts of his body access to do things to Taehyung. Like for instance, allowing his lips to graze over Taehyung's neck, eventually finding the soft spot in which he hears Taehyung softly gasp.

Taehyung wanted to push the Gryffindor away so bad and hex and jinx him into oblivion but he simply couldn't find the will to do it. It was like his body could only respond to Jungkook's soft touches and his breath fanning down his neck. When Jungkook's lip make contact with Taehyung's soft spot, he involuntarily gasps. 

The taller licks a stripe of the boys neck slowly and tauntingly. At this point Jeongguk knew what he was doing, and to say he liked it was an understatement. The quiet whimpers and heavy breathing of the boy against him fueled Jeongguk's fire and he didn't want to stop. 

It didn't register in either of their heads that they hated each other, or that if this was any other night they would be out with friends in their separate common rooms probably bashing the other. They couldn't care less about it though, because all they focused on at the moment was the other one. Family, popularity, money and everything else wasn't relevant. Only Taehyung to Jeongguk and Jeongguk to Taehyung. 

Just as Jeongguk was about to attach his lips to the Taehyung's neck, the sound of footsteps were evident around the corner and the two break apart like they were shocked by electricity. 

The footsteps get closer to them and just as Taehyung thinks they're about to be caught and begins making up lies as to why he's with the Potter and not at the Great Hall, Jeongguk throws his invisibility cloak over the both of them. When Taehyung is about to say something, Jeongguk puts his finger to his lips in a silent shush and pulls Taehyung against his chest pressing both of them against the nearest wall. 

When the footsteps are loud enough for the two to look over to see who it is, they are surprised to see the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw boy prefects walking the corridors together holding hands. And giggling. 

The Hufflepuff prefect, Jin, giggles as the Ravenclaw prefect, Namjoon pushes him against the wall hushing him. "Be quiet baby, this is the only time we have before classes tomorrow."

"I'm going to miss you Joonie." Jin says wrapping his arms around the tallers neck. 

"I'll miss you more Jinnie, now lets go to our make out spot." Namjoon says as he lifts the Hufflepuff up and cares him around another corner until their footsteps fade away from Jeongguk and Taehyung. 

When they both know the two prefect are gone they look at each other, realizing how close they are. Taehyung can feel Jeongguk breath against his lips and he licks them.

Jeongguk watches the gesture and nearly moans at the sight. Neither of the boys seem to know what's gotten into them tonight, but they don't seem to care as they continue to stare at each other with something besides hatred in their eyes.

It isn't until the hear voices from the Great Hall approaching that the spring apart and the cloak falls from both of their bodies. 

Taehyung doesn't say anything as he quickly walks away from Jeongguk and is about to turn the hallway when he runs into his brothers and Yeonjun all looking worried.

"Taehyung! Where were you? I was worried!" Yoongi asks grabbing his younger brother by his shoulders. 

"I-I was..." Taehyung stutters and looks behind him to see if Jeongguk is till there but the ending hallway is empty.


	3. Azkaban

Jeongguk didn't even bother trying to figure out what happened between him and the Slytherin the night they got to Hogwarts.

He decided to ignore it, mostly assuming the Malfoy was just playing around with him to mess with the Potter's head and laugh at him with his brothers.

Taehyung on the other hand couldn't let the topic go. All he could think about as he laid in his bed in the dormitory was, why him and why now?

To say Taehyung was unaffected by the Gryffindors antics would be a huge lie. It was eating away at the Malfoy's head, preventing him from being able to go to sleep.

When Beomgyu, Yoongi and Yeonjun found Taehyung in the corridor they bombarded him with questions, demanding to know the reason why he missed dinner and the sorting ceremony for the first years.

On the spot Taehyung said he needed to get away from everyone for a while and after getting lost in the school he just settled in an empty hallway, looking out the window until the other had found him.

"How did you know we'd even come looking for you?" Yoongi had asked him.

Taehyung smirked, "Because you wouldn't have been able to go back to the dormitories knowing I was still out."

The brothers and Yeonjun knew Taehyung had point and let the subject drop but Beomgyu had an uneasy feeling that his twin was lying to him, and as much as he trusted him, he couldn't shake the feeling.

Taehyung's mind after a while began drifting to his father and his family. Him and his brothers never knew much about their father's past, besides what was told to them by others. Draco was a very closed off person and although he loved his sons more than anything in the world, he couldn't bare having to see him in a new light for what he had done during the Dark War.

Sadly, Draco didn't have to tell his sons what had happened because they found out themselves. Well...the twins found out while Yoongi just made sure they didn't get caught.

For third year the three brothers snuck into the restricted section of the library at Hogwarts to get a book that would tell them, in depth, about the death eaters and Voldemort. All the things they did and everything they destroyed.

Thankfully they were able to use an invisibility spell and they all sat in a secluded corner of the library and dove into the forbidden book.

Throughout the night they read and read on about the Malfoy line and their affiliation with Voldemort and his plans of ridding the Wizarding world of mud-bloods.

The Malfoy brothers knew that Voldemort did awful and horrible things and he deserves to be dead, but they couldn't help but agree with the dark wizards thoughts. Non-magical families were being brought into the Wizarding world causing more of a disturbance within the laws the Ministry has created for magical creatures and beings. It was a good idea, but Voldemort was an awful person to carry it out.

When Yoongi and Beomgyu claimed they were going back to the dorms, Taehyung told them he'd stay and read more about dad. Yoongi was the most against the idea, but Beomgyu knew Taehyung wouldn't do anything to harm himself. At least willingly.

So, they left him to his reading to say he was surprised about the secrets told in the book was highly understated. He was terrified. What Bellatrix did, and their grandfather Lucius, they were monsters. And cowards. His grandmother, Narcissa, was as well. Although she saved their father countless times and loved him with her whole heart, she still risked his life, even if she didn't intend to.

Then Taehyung's father's name came up and he put all his full focus on reading his part in the war. He read how him, and Harry Potter were enemies, and how father made his life a living hell. Taehyung smiled to myself about that, now he knew where he got it from. It fast forwards to his sixth year, when Voldemort was in high power in the Wizarding world. It was the year his father was forced to become a death eater by his parents and Voldemort himself.

Already upset about the death eater being forced upon his father, Taehyung found out he was forced to do Voldemort's bidding while still attending Hogwarts. Cursing students and eventually letting his aunt Bellatrix, along with other death eaters, into Hogwarts where they took over the school with the help of his uncle Severus.

It wasn't until Taehyung was about to close the book, that he read the last line in my father's involvement in the Dark War.

"Draco Malfoy was also in a one on one duel with the worlds savior, Harry Potter. Using a spell from the half-blood prince himself, Harry Potter was able to cause sever injury to the Malfoy child. If it wasn't for Severus Snape coming into the boys restroom and treating Draco's wounds, the only child of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy would've been dead. Dying slowly and painful."

Fire burns behind his eyes and he shuts the book roughly, hoping to Merlin he didn't damage any of the delicate pages, and stand up putting the book back and stalking out of the library and on his way back to the boys dormitory.

Taehyung spent two years trying to search for the spell or the book of the half-blood prince that Harry Potter used to almost kill my father, but all to no avail. It was almost as if the book just disappeared from Hogwarts and no one knew where it could've gone. He knew it was all bull crap.

He was going to continue searching for the spell and book this year, possibly with the help of my brothers and Yeonjun and Taehyun, who he had yet to tell all of this information to. Taehyung was scared they'd be upset with father and he didn't deserve that. Yes he did awful things, but he was still their dad. Their only parent.

That's where Taehyung was now. In his dormitory planning out how he was going to avenge his family name and get back the power they rightfully deserved.

While, on the other side of the castle was Jeongguk in the Gryffindor common room, sitting on one of the red couches in front of the fire that warmed him up. Everyone else was asleep but Jeongguk found his mind and heart racing, keeping him from sleep.

It was all because of Taehyung Malfoy.

Ever since the intimate encounter with the youngest Malfoy twin, Jeongguk couldn't find himself forgetting about him. His eyes, hair, lips, body, everything! It was torture for the Gryffindor and he just wanted to forget about the Slytherin and go back to hating him.

But as much as Jeongguk wanted to hate Taehyung, he just couldn't seem to do it when all he thought about were how his eyes looked as Jeongguk stared into them earlier that night.

He couldn't describe it. How he felt or the way his body felt drawn to Taehyung's. How when he looked at him and pulled him closer it was like their bodies molded into one another's. Like they were made for each other.

Made for each other.

The words sent a shiver down Jeongguk's back and he couldn't decide whether they were good or not. He couldn't decided whether he wanted them to be good or not and for some reason he really wanted them to be good. 

Jeongguk sighs and lays down on the Gryffindor couch, not in the mood to walk to the boy's dormitory.

He hears the steps to the dorm rooms creak and his head snaps up in alarm. 

"Chill Gguk, it's just me." Jimin says coming down the stairs, his hair a mess and his sleep shirt stretched around the neck exposing his neck.

"You scared me." Jeongguk answers and he leans back and Jimin comes and sits next to his feet at the end of the couch.

"Why are you down here so late? I would've thought you'd want a good sleep for Quidditch practice tomorrow." Jimin asks and Jeongguk smiled, feeling warm at someone knowing him so well. 

"My mind is just in multiple places at once. I don't think I could sleep even if I tried." Jeongguk answers with a sigh.

"Is it about Malfoy?" Jimin asked, his voice becoming distinguishing irritable by just the name.

"I wouldn't be surprised if some part is about him. He just seems to stick." Jeongguk laughs bitterly.

"I thought you weren't going to let him get to you anymore. He's nothing but a snake. And a Death Eater. A disgrace if you ask me." Jimin scowls.

The words didn't sit right with Jeongguk for some reason and he had the urge to scold Jimin for talking about Taehyung like that but he kept quiet. He wasn't going to risk an argument just because of his confused feelings. 

When Jimin notices that Jeongguk doesn't retaliate he frowns. "Something must be seriously wrong for you to not fire at me with insults about Malfoy. Did something happen last night?"

Did something happen? It sure felt like something happened. The tension between Jeongguk and Taehyung didn't feel like a hatred. No, it felt...sensual. 

"If I'm being honest Min, I don't know." Jeongguk answers staring at the fireplace, afraid that if he met Jimin's eyes he'd see what secrets he was hiding. Secrets that could only be that.

Jimin moved closer to Jeongguk and wrapped his arms around his best friend and laid his head on the others shoulder. Jeongguk didn't pay any mind to the contact and he wouldn't have even noticed it happened until Jimin intertwined their fingers. 

Jimin's hands were small and calloused from years of Quidditch but they had a sense of something familiar. A feeling of family.

How did Taehyung's hands feel? 

Jeongguk let his mind wonder with thoughts of how Taehyung's hands would feel in his right now instead of his best friends. His skin was soft when he touched him the other night. Was all of his skin soft?

He lays his head on one of the red pillows and closes his eyes, his head filled with a certain blonde haired Slytherin.

+++

The next morning Taehyung and his brothers sauntered into the Great Hall together receiving crude remarks and unwelcoming looks from other houses but as they made their way to the Slytherin table smiles and welcoming greetings were heard for the three Malfoy's.

The brothers sit at the end of the table closest to the long teachers table where Severus would be seating. Taehyung wanted to ask him a few questions after breakfast. 

"How'd you sleep last night Tae?" Yoongi asks as he puts jam on his toast.

Taehyung shrugs. "Alright. I was thinking about Voldemort and father."

Beomgyu and Yeonjun, who were both sitting in front of Taehyung and Yoongi, snort. "And why would you think about that old hag?"

"Things just don't add up if you think about it." Taehyung answers.

"What doesn't add up?" Taehyun asked joining the table, standing out with his blue Ravenclaw robes.

"Our father and Voldemort apparently." Yoongi answers.

"Well of course it wouldn't." Taehyun answers with a shrug of his shoulders. "It was one evil against another. If Voldemort would've won the war, he would've killed the entire Malfoy family."

Beomgyu's eyebrows furrowed. "Why? Lucius was one of Voldemort's right hand men. Why would he kill someone so loyal to him?"

"Loyal?" Taehyun scoffs. "Lucius was one of the first one to run after Voldemort and Harry started battling. Him, Narcissa and your father."

Taehyung doesn't get the chance to ask anything before the owls came into the Great Hall with letters and Daily Mail.

Our owl Yeontan drops a letter and a copy of the Daily Mail in front of us. Yoongi picks up the newsletter while Beomgyu and Taehyung take turns reading the letter from their father.

Before Taehyung gets the chance to read the letter for himself, Yoongi's eyes widen and he says, "Guys, father is in Azkaban."


	4. Severus Snape

The hushed whispers from the Great Hall seemed to be like large bells in the Malfoy brothers ears. Everyone had seen the newsletter. Everyone now knew. 

Draco Malfoy has been sent to Azkaban.

Slytherin's and some Ravenclaw's snarled at other kids from different houses who would say something bad about Malfoy's brother's father or snicker at them. 

Taehyung stared at the Daily Mail watching the moving photo of his father holding up his Azkaban criminal number while in cuffs and a striped jumpsuit, his wrists cuffed. His face was emotionless but Taehyung can see in his eyes that he was burning in anger. Injustice.

"What the hell?" Beomgyu whispers under his breath. 

"What kind of goddamn evidence do they have?" Yoongi boasts his voice vibrating throughout the Great Hall. 

"Whatever it is," Taehyun looks at the paper. "It must've been incriminating enough for them to automatically send him to Azkaban without a trial."

"They must've waited until we were out of the house and the Hogwarts year started." Yeonjun states. 

"Unless they come out and say who sent the tip, it'd be impossible to figure out who did it. Our father has a lot of enemies." Taehyung sighs.

"We have to figure it out. At least find out what the evidence was." Beomgyu states. 

"I agree. Whatever it was, maybe someone could stand as a witness to testify." Taehyun says.

"We could testify." Taehyung says. "We're his sons."

Taehyun is already shaking his head though. "You can't. You're all underage."

He look up at his twin and at Yoongi catching their eyes and they all seem to equally understand what they need to do. 

Their eyes all looked to the teachers tables until their eyes met one greasy haired, hooked nosed teacher. Snape

After the war at Hogwarts, Snape was in critical condition after being attacked by Nagini, Voldemort's snake, and was taken to St. Mungo's It took months for him to be able to function fully again and years to regain his strength. Today he was the defense against the dark arts teacher and was made Yoongi, Beomgyu and Taehyung's grandfather, considering their real one was ... well not around.

"Taehyung," Yoongi leans down to the table with a hushed voice. "We need to meet with Severus before classes start."

Taehyung casts a quick time spell and watch as 6:13, comes up and soon the numbers fade away. "Classes start as seven we need to leave now."

Yoongi, Beomgyu and Taehyung all stand up and they begin walking out of the Great Hall, avoiding all eye contact with anyone, but they were stopped by three red robed students. 

"Well well well, looks like our little rich boys have finally been brought down." Jeongguk says waving the Daily Mail in his hand. 

"Leave. You're all looking like fools!" Yoongi snaps at them. Taehyung could tell he wasn't in the mood to deal them as was Beomgyu and himself.

The three Gryffindors laughed to each other. Taehyung noticed the third one as Park Jimin. He was always with Jeongguk and James when he could be and it seemed that Jimin possibly had a crush on the black haired Gryffindor. 

"You think you threaten me? You're all worthless death-eaters." Jeongguk spits, specifically in Taehyung's face. 

"Really? Well if death-eaters were so 'worthless', why would the aurors feel the need to put them all in Azkaban?" Beomgyu says confidently. 

"Because you're all bloody killers! Who'd want to be walking throughout the wizarding world with death-eaters beside you?" James yells.

Taehyung finally snaps. He pulls his wand from his pocket and aims it directly in James' eye. "Take that back."

The entire Great Hall was watching them at this point and Taehyung knew none of the professors would dare do anything, because he was so upset wouldn't be phased to hex any of them.

Taehyung looked at the fear in James' eyes and he's hoping he'll back down soon so Taehyung and his brothers can leave and meet with Severus who was probably waiting for them in his classroom.

"Stay away from him!" Jeongguk says raising his own wand at the youngest Malfoy. Soon enough all six of us had our wands raised at the other. Taehyun and Yeonjun adding to the altercation and outnumbering the Gryffindor's. 

"Please Jeongguk, we just want to leave." Beomgyu asks but his voice is stern and it almost sounds like a threat.

"Look at this! A Slytherin, no, a Malfoy , pleading with a Potter!" Jeongguk laughs. Gryffindors and Hufflepuff's around laugh at us. The Ravenclaws and Slytherin's stayed silent not wanting to participate in the chaos Jeongguk was causing. 

"Your family is worthless, Malfoy." Jeongguk says to Taehyung as the tip of his wand glows with the incantation of a spell. "And I'm going to show you just how worthless."

"Legilimens!" Is the last thing Taehyung hear before hitting the ground, his brothers and teachers swarming around him.


	5. Subtle Touches

Taehyung felt like he was floating. 

He recognized that he was in his house, Malfoy Manor, but he wasn't truly there. The manor felt and looked different.

The manor was layered by a blue veil that made it look like a curtain that would open and reveal horrifying things behind it. 

It gave Taehyung an unnerving feeling. He felt like he didn't truly know where he was, even though he knew it was his home. 

Taehyung steps throughout the manor and realizes as he stops at a familiar door, that it was his father's study. 

Taehyung and his brothers were never allowed in there because father always said that he held dangerous artifacts in there. 

The door was cracked open and just as Taehyung was about to open it further and walk in he heard a louder commotion come from further down the hallway. 

Squinting his eyes, Taehyung walks down the hallway away from his father's study and toward the doors where he knew him and his brothers slept. 

_"Yoongi stop it!"_ Taehyung hears a small voice yell. It sounded familiar. 

_"Taehyung let it go! It's not yours!"_ A deeper voice shouts back and Taehyung's ears perk up. It was Yoongi's voice.

Taehyung's feet sped up in excitement thinking that his brother was here with him but when he turns the hallway corner he's met with sight he wasn't expecting. 

A seven year old Taehyung and an eight year old Yoongi arguing over a large leather book. Stepping closer Taehyung gaps at the name strewn across the cover. 

**_Unforgivable Curses._ **

Taehyung watches as a younger him scrunches his face as he pulls on the thick book in his small hands. Smaller Taehyung's grip loosens on the book and he crashes on the marble floor on his butt.

Eight year old Yoongi huffs and tucks the book underneath his arm as he looks down at his smaller brother who's eyes were red and now streaming tears. _"Don't cry Taehyungie. You can't read books like these. These are bad books."_

A seven year old Taehyung sniffles and wipes his eyes furiously. _"I'm telling father!"_

The small blonde stands up and runs down the hallway, past an older Taehyung, towards his father's study. 

Taehyung remembered this day perfectly. He had found the Unforgivables book in Yoongi's room and being the curious cat he was, he took it and before he could even open the cover, Yoongi stepped in and demanded he give him back the book. 

Even back then Taehyung was a Slytherin at heart, so he fought for the book, even though he knew Yoongi wouldn't back down. 

Not knowing what would occur next Taehyung spins on his heel and runs after his younger self. "Stop! Hey, stop please!"

His smaller self doesn't turn around and Taehyung is too late when he reaches his father study. 

Seven year old Taehyung had busted through his father's door and now laid on the floor motionless. Draco was hovering over his son in a panic.

His younger self laid on the floor with his eyes open and mouth ajar. He wasn't moving and from Taehyung's angle he didn't even think he was breathing. But Taehyung never remembered this happening. 

He remembered running into his father's study and hitting his head on on of his father's many bookshelves and passing out. He woke up to a cut on his forehead and a good scolding from Draco about how he shouldn't run in the house. 

But from Taehyung point of view, he was far away from any bookshelf in his father's study. But the same cut was on his forehead and it was oozing blood. 

"He never told you?" Taehyung hears a voice ask from behind him. 

The blonde jumps back and looks behind him and sees a towering Jeongguk behind him looking at him with curious eyes. It all came rushing back to Taehyung then.

"You're doing this! You're in my head." Taehyung shouts at the Gryffindor he loathes so much. 

Jeongguk shows no signs of enjoyment or humor from this and Taehyung's body fumes from the lack of acknowledgement from the other. 

"Get out of my head!" Taehyung shouts as he gets closer to Jeongguk and he pounds on his chest. "You have no right!"

Jeongguk's arms latch around Taehyung and he holds the blonde against his chest to forbid him from turning around and seeing the truth. 

Taehyung grunted in displeasure and did everything to get from the black haired males grasp, but Jeongguk was just too strong.

Jeongguk stays silent because he knew the truth. He knew how Taehyung was hurt and he didn't know how to form any coherent sentence. 

Taehyung never ran into a bookshelf as he believes. He was hexed by his own father. Draco was practicing dark magic in his study and unfortunately he threw a hex at the door at the same time a crying Taehyung ran in.

 _"Taehyung?"_ Draco had asked in a panic tone as he saw his son fall back and lay on the ground unmoving. 

Jeongguk watches as Draco sprints from his desk and over to his motionless son. Blood oozed from his forehead and he was practically catatonic.

 _"Taehyung answer me. Taehyung Malfoy answer me right now!"_ Draco pleads with an unresponsive Taehyung.

Freaking out, Jeongguk watches as Draco begins pulling small viles from his desk with different colors and a thick Healers book from his bookshelf. 

He begins reciting spells and pouring different viles into Taehyung's mouth. After a few seconds Jeongguk sees a seven year old Taehyung suck in a deep breath and blinks his eyes rapidly as he sits up. 

_"Father! Wh-what h-happened?"_ A confused Taehyung asks. 

_"Nothing you'll remember Tae,"_ Draco says softly as he raises his wand and recites a spell. _"Obliviate."_

Jeongguk watches horrified. Draco Malfoy obliviated his son, after using dark magic. 

Up until this point Taehyung had stayed silent and Jeongguk unwraps his arms from the Slytherin as the memory fades away. Jeongguk knew Taehyung would be waking up soon.

Taehyung steps away from Jeongguk and he looks up at the older's eyes. They held a sense of sadness. Why would Jeongguk be sad for Taehyung?  
  


"Why did you do that to me? You made me miss what happened! I didn't know what my father did!" Taehyung shouts at the older. 

"You shouldn't know. It's better that you don't." Jeongguk states simply. He didn't know why but he wanted to protect Taehyung from that. He didn't want the blonde to know the truth. He would make sure he never did.

"That's not your choice!" Taehyung shouts furiously. His head was getting fuzzy and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

Jeongguk watched Taehyung, knowing he would be waking up. The Gryffindor walks closer to the Slytherin and wraps his arms around his waist.

Taehyung was taken aback by Jeongguk's body heat pressed against him. The feeling of the Gryffindor's arms around him so intimately gave Taehyung's stomach a flip and his heart a stutter. 

He was barely able to keep his eyes open at this point. "Jeongguk," Taehyung rasps out. 

Not understanding what he was doing Jeongguk outstretched his fingers and softly moved Taehyung's hair from his eyes. "It's okay Taehyung. It's going to be okay."

Taehyung didn't know what he was saying anymore. He just felt safe now in Jeongguk's arms. "I'm scared. Gguk, I'm scared."

Jeongguk would be lying if he said the nickname from Taehyung's mouth didn't affect him. It made his heart skip a beat. 

"Sleep Tae. It's safe. You're safe with me." Jeongguk says softly and he watches closely as Taehyung's blue eyes flutter closed and the spell was over.

Jeongguk awoke on a cot in the infirmary. The bright light from the windows made the Gryffindor squint as he sat up carefully. His body hurt like he was trampled by a group of dragons.

"Careful," A voice speaks from beside Jeongguk. 

He turns and once his eyes adjust he is face to face with a slim boy with Slytherin robes. 

The boy had silver hair that laid neatly on his head and his eyes were a deep drown. He couldn't be more than a fourth or fifth year but he gave off an aura of pure knowledge and knowing. Jeongguk wasn't surprised. Most Slytherin's gave off that aura.

"Who are you?" Jeongguk grunts as he tries to sit up.

The silver haired Slytherin helps Jeongguk to sit up against his pillows and passes his some pumpkin juice to regain his strength. 

"My name is Wooyoung Jung. I'm a new fifth year at Hogwarts this year." The Slytherin states a matter a factly. The tone in the boys voice already gives Jeongguk a headache.

"And why are you here?"

"Taehyung." The fifth year says as his eyes pass Jeongguk and look at the still sleeping body in the cot beside him.

Jeongguk's ears perk and he turns his head and sees Taehyung laying down in the cot beside him. His chest fell and rose softly and he looked peaceful. Jeongguk liked it. He liked seeing the Slytherin so calm and not scowling at others. 

"He should be awake by tonight. Your spell was quite one of work Mr. Potter." Wooyoung says.

"He'll be okay? No side effects?" Jeongguk asks the fifth year but his eyes still trained on the sleeping beauty.

"Besides dehydration and some fatigue he should be fine. His brothers along with your's were in here a while ago. McGonagall sent them out seeing as it's dinner in the Great Hall." 

Jeongguk turns to look back at Wooyoung, who's eyes were now looking back at the Gryffindor. "Why aren't you in there then?"

"I'm a volunteer healer in the infirmary. I jumped at the opportunity to heal both you and Mr. Malfoy." Wooyoung says excitedly.

Jeongguk no longer was interested in building a conversation with the fifth year and instead, very shakily, he got out of his cot and walked over to Taehyung and sat in one of the chairs that were left over by his brothers.

He sat directly in front of Taehyung's head and he watched as small puffs of air left his mouth periodically. Jeongguk smiled softly at the blonde. He was beautiful.

Jeongguk reached a hand up and caressed Taehyung face with his finger and slowly, Taehyung hummed in his sleep and reached his hand up and wrapped it around Jeongguk's singular pointer finger.

Taehyung drifts back asleep but his hand tightly clutches around Jeongguk's finger and a warmth spreads through his chest. He didn't understand what was going on and he knew Taehyung didn't either but for the moment it was fine. He didn't want to know.

Wooyoung watched the interaction between Taehyung and Jeongguk with caution eyes. Yes, he was a bit taken away by it knowing the history of the Potter's and the Malfoy's but he brushed his prejudice thoughts away. 

He didn't know them, no matter how much he read about them on the Hogwarts train and throughout the summer.

Quietly, Wooyoung got up and left the infirmary, leaving the two boys alone of their thoughts and subtle touches.


	6. apparition

Jeongguk feel back asleep after a few hours of staying awake trying to understand his feelings for Taehyung, or whatever was going on.

He didn't get very far and probably had more questions than answers by the time he slipped into sleep, laying his head on Taehyung's cot.

An hour or two into Jeongguk's sleep, Taehyung begins to stir awake. He whines quietly at the aching feeling in his body and when he finally opens his eyes he reaches over and drowns the pumpkin juice left by Wooyoung.

After wiping away the access juice that rolled down his chin he turns back around in the cot, laying down feeling extremely tired but he's taken aback by the sight of a Jeongguk Potter sleeping soundly and Taehyung's own hand wrapped around the latter's pointer finger.

The sight was surprising for the Slytherin but he found comfort in it. He looked at Jeongguk's sleeping face and a soft smile made its way across his face. Using his free hand he raised it and swiped it across the Gryffindor's forehead removing stray black hairs.

Jeongguk looked younger to Taehyung. He always found the Potter handsome, believe it or not, and it was nice to see him in a state where he wasn't scowling at Slytherin's passing by or certain Ravenclaw's.

Taehyung's mind begins to swirl with the events that happened in the Great Hall. Jeongguk's had used a memory spell on Taehyung, but why couldn't he seem to remember the memory.

Jeongguk begins to move around in his sleep, waking up but Taehyung is too consumed in his thoughts to notice.

Unknowingly Taehyung's hand clutches around Jeongguk's finger and it's like a flash of bright light that both boys see.

The feeling of apparition come over the two boys and their heads spun at the sudden movements.

The infirmary was replaced by the setting of a dark musky cemetery. Taehyung and Jeongguk were standing side by side and they look at each other confused.

Looking around the place Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Why did this place look so familiar?

Feeling an uneasiness creep into him, Jeongguk turns around and his breath hitches in his throat at the sight before him.

"Taehyung, turn around." Jeongguk whispers with a shaky voice.

The blonde side glances at Jeongguk and he's about to accuse the Gryffindor of using some vision spell, but the sight of fear on Jeongguk's face stops him.

Taehyung turns around slowly and a chill runs throughout his bones. Him and Jeongguk's hands were still clasped and Jeongguk feels Taehyung's hand grip tighter around his.

There before them stood the grave of Tom Riddle. Voldemort.

Jeongguk felt terror all around him. He's always been deathly afraid of the Dark Lord throughout the stories and tales his parents and family has told him from the war.

It was part of the reason why Jeongguk despised Taehyung and his family. He's was scared of them. The Malfoy's played a large role during the reign of the Dark Lord and Jeongguk still assumed that Draco Malfoy and his sons were still trying to continue his dream. Jeongguk assumed Taehyung was a death eater like his father was.

Taehyung felt a similar terror surround him as well but it wasn't from Voldemort's grave. It was from somewhere else.

While Jeongguk was in fear and continued to stare at the grave, Taehyung begun looking around trying to figure out why they were there in the first place.

His eyes catch three moving figures in the distance coming up the hill and towards the grave.

Taking out his wand in his free hand, Taehyung casts an enhanced listening spell so he could hear what was going on and see who was coming.

"-just a bit further you dimwit!" A woman's voice hisses. It sounded familiar to Taehyung.

"I've already done this once before, I don't need you telling me how to do it again!" Another voice response, this time it was a male, it too was familiar.

"I do not have the time nor the patience to be dealing with you two batter with each other!" Another males voice hisses at the two. "We've come here for a purpose!"

As the footsteps got closer and closer to where he and Jeongguk were, Taehyung starts to panic at the idea of being seen.

He begins shaking his and Jeongguk's clasped hands in a panic. "Jeongguk break the spell! Break the spell Jeongguk!"

Jeongguk squints his eyes at Taehyung confused. "What are you saying? I thought you casted this spell."

The voices and footsteps begin getting closer and closer and Taehyung's fear level was increasing drastically. Slytherin's were never meant to be brave.

Seeing the fear in his enemies eyes makes Jeongguk smirk. "What is it Malfoy? Scared of the dark?"

"This isn't funny Jeongguk. Do you not notice where we are?" Taehyung points to something past Jeongguk's head and the Gryffindor turns his head and his eyes go wide at the sight that was close enough from them to see. The Riddle house.

"This is where Voldemort was buried and this is where your father saw him during the Triwizard Tournament. This is where Tom Riddle was reborn again." Taehyung explains in a rush.

Jeongguk was speechless. He knew the Gryffindor in him was practically screaming at him to get him and Taehyung out of the horrid place but the Weasley in him was scared to core.

"We need to leave now!" Taehyung whispered harshly. "Three people are coming and I can tell they're not here to play wizarding chess with us and I'm positive that I do not want to find out."

"I think someone else is here." One of the unknown voices speaks. It was closer now.

"Jeongguk please," Taehyung pleads. Something in him was burning at this point and he was terrified. Jeongguk felt it too but he was too paralyzed to speak about it.

Jeongguk turns sharply toward Taehyung as he's about to express the burning sensation but with the forcefulness of the turn the two's hands break apart and the feeling of apparition came over them again.

But neither boys missed the sight of three singular figures stepping into the moonlight beside Voldemort's grave stone.

Bellatrix. Peter Pettigrew. And... Severus Snape.

Jeongguk and Taehyung gasped as they sat up quickly back in the infirmary. They breathed heavily and once they were finally able to at least control their breaths they looked towards each other.

"You saw that?" Taehyung asks breathlessly.

Jeongguk nods. "What was that? Where were we?"

Taehyung swallows. "Little Hangleton graveyard. It's where your father was transported to when he touched the portkey in his fourth year. Where Voldemort was resurrected and killed Cedric Diggory."

"Why were we there though?" Jeongguk asks. He looks down and realizes that their hands were no longer clasped and following his gaze Taehyung looks down as well.

"Taehyung," Jeongguk says stiffly but the Slytherin was already shaking his head.

"If this has anything to do with us touching I promise to Dumbledore Potter I will not hesitate to hex you into next weekend." Taehyung hisses. He didn't want to have any form of connection with Jeongguk Potter, he despised the elder.

Jeongguk scowls. "Well we won't know unless we try again."

"I am not and will not touch you again! It's your fault we're even here in the first place." Taehyung retorts and he wasn't wrong.

Jeongguk stayed silent knowing the Slytherin was right. He casted the ligements spell on the boy in the Great Hall. It was his fault they were here in the first place.

"Fine, but none of this explains what we saw. Why were we there in the first place and we saw-" Jeongguk cuts himself short.

Taehyung knew what Jeongguk was trying to say. Why was two people, death eaters at that, who are meant to be dead in the graveyard where Voldemort is buried? And Snape.

Taehyung was having a hard time processing the events his saw but most importantly seeing his grandfather there with them. What was he doing?

The blonde had so many questions and not enough answers. His head was beginning to hurt and the loud sound of the doors banging open to the infirmary didn't help.

Yoongi, Beomgyu, Yeonjun, James and Park Jimin storm into the infirmary followed by two younger Slytherin's in robes.

Taehyung brothers had furious looks on their faces and Jeongguk noticed that James and Jimin didn't look too happy either.

"I'm going to hex you into oblivion Potter!" Yoongi spits as he advances closer towards the cot Jeongguk was sitting by with his wand raised.

"Touch him and your dead Malfoy! I'll have you sent to Azkaban with your pathetic father!" James shouts back from behind the elder.

"How would grand ol' Potter feel after getting a call from Mcgonagall that his son has hexed a student?" Beomgyu snarled.

Jimin smirked. "He'd probably praise his son for ridding the school of yet another plagued offspring of a death eater. You know, the slaves that followed the Dark Lord."

"Dark Lord?" Yoongi asked baffled. "Say his name you pathetic twit. Voldemort! His name was Voldemort and unless you have the guts to say his name don't go speaking about the things he caused."

Jimin, who had a small fondness for the eldest Malfoy, was left speechless. He clenched his jaw and turned his head to look out on of the many windows. It was the middle of the night, so it was pitch black outside.

"What's going on?" Taehyung asks slowly getting up from his cot. His back popped and he winced at the feeling. Jeongguk noticed the boys discomfort and he wanted to so badly help him but not in the sight of Jimin and James.

Jeongguk too stood up from the uncomfortable chair and made his way to the end of the bed with Taehyung so they were all facing each other. The room was tense and they all were thankful that no one else was in the infirmary at the time.

"Mcgonagall sent us down to inform you of the punishment we were all given for raising our wands against each other in the Great Hall." Yeonjun says curtly.

"Scrubbing the walls in the hallways while students sleep after dinner! Can you believe it Jeongguk? We're being punished for only trying to help!" James exclaims.

"Help?" Taehyung scolds. "Help who? Your brother caused a memory spell on me and you think you don't deserve to be punished for it? Of course Gryffindor's heads only get bigger."

Jimin's eyes fall onto the youngest Malfoy brother. Jimin was always intrigued by the Malfoy genes and Taehyung never failed to deliver in his looks or charm and it added to the blonde Gryffindor's hatred for him even more.

"Please! I'd rather have a big head than be an untrusting serpent." Jimin snapped.

"Don't talk to me about untrusting. Peter Pettigrew, a friend to James Potter, the father of your best friend, ratted out the Potter's to Voldemort. I don't want to hear anything about trusting coming from your house." Taehyung countered.

Before any further argument can be made, Jeongguk noticed Wooyoung and a Ravenclaw standing behind Yeonjun and Beomgyu.

"What are you doing here?" Jeongguk demanded.

Wooyoung's eyes look up and he sees that everyone has turned to him and his brother Yeosang. 

"I don't see how he has to answer to you Potter." Yeosang spits. Jeongguk and James' blood boils at the disrespect and Jimin is quick to say something back.

"We have enough snakes here as it is. Besides, you both look like third years. Kids shouldn't be in adult conversations." Jimin glowered.

"Can it will you?" Yeonjun snaps at Jimin. They share a glare but turn away.

"Yeonjun and I were talking to them in the common room while Yoongi went to deal with Mcgonagall. The transferred here from the wizarding school in Asia. Wooyoung was telling us how he had been infatuated with our family ever since he could read." Beomgyu explains.

"That still doesn't explain why they're here." James responds.

"Wooyoung is a volunteer healer here. He's probably here to check on us. We're fine as you can probably tell." Jeongguk sneered.

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Ignore him. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry that they are under these circumstances but there isn't much you can do when a Potter and Malfoy are around."

Wooyoung and Yeosang both smile at Taehyung in fondness. "The pleasure is all ours. I'm Yeosang and this is my brother Wooyoung. Woo is a fifth year and I'm a sixth year."

"I bet you feel real stupid now Jimin." Beomgyu counters with a smirk.

The Gryffindor doesn't have time to respond as the doors are once again opened and Headmistress Mcgonagall comes in.

All nine boys turn to face the powerful lady and while most of them were in fear to speak out, Taehyung wasn't.

"Headmistress," Taehyung asks. "Is everything all right?"

Mcgonagall's face stayed expressionless but he eyes held sadness in them. Slytherin's had a natural nature in reading people and Taehyung was able to see through the way the woman held herself that something was towing on her mind.

"The school is on lock down." Mcgonagall states. "We have reason to believe that someone has broke onto school grounds and is looking for something."

Jeongguk and Taehyung share and a look and they knew that they had the same thought. Or maybe someone.

"Headmistress, where is Professor Snape?" Jeongguk asks, heart thumping in his chest.

Mcgonagall's eyes squint as she turns to look at the Gryffindor. "He left school grounds after dinner. He was needed for something important."

"He isn't back yet?" Taehyung asks.

"No Mr. Malfoy. Is there something I should be concerned about?" Mcgonagall inquires looking between the two boys.

Both boys seemed to realize that without any proof, they couldn't tell her about what they saw.

"No Headmistress," Both boys answer in unison. "Nothing at all."


	7. hardships

Mcgonagall left all of the boys in the infirmary, locking the doors, and went to go patrol the grounds with the other professors. 

The boys all gathered on a cot and they spoke quietly to one another. It was split right in the middle. Slytherin's talking to Slytherin's and Gryffindor's talking to Gryffindor's. 

Taehyung and Jeongguk spared glances over at each other from time to time but when their eyes would meet they'd be quick to look away. It confused Jeongguk. They weren't doing anything so why was Taehyung acting so weird.

Taehyung on the other hand knew exactly what he was doing. If he was caught looking at Jeongguk for too long anything could happen. The Gryffindor stupidity could transfer through the air and into his brain for all he knew.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Taehyung." Yeosang speaks. Taehyung had begun liking both brothers. He found out they were the sons of Cho Chang, a classmate of their father's, and after the war she had migrated to Korea and married the boys' father.

Taehyung smile at the boys. "It's over with. He didn't cause any damage. If anything I think that was the most physical exercise that buffoon had had all summer."

The Slytherin's all laugh at Taehyung's comment. The three Gryffindor's hear the commotion and for a second they turn their heads to look at what was happening. 

Jeongguk's eyes were trained on Taehyung, who was laying on a cot with his twin. They were wrapped in each others arms cuddling and were laughing loudly. 

Jeongguk knew the two were close and that was all but he couldn't help the sense of uneasiness at the sight of seeing Taehyung in someone else's arms.

"Obnoxious wankers." Jimin mumbles.

Jeongguk turns back to look at his best friend who was sitting in the cot next to him. They had pushed two of the beds together so they could all sit together comfortably.

Jimin looks at Jeongguk staring at him and his raises an eyebrow. "What? You know it true. You used to go on for hours about how you'd hex Taehyung and his brothers."

James nodded. "Yah, what happened? Did the spell backfire or something?"

Jeongguk looks down at his hands. "Why do we hate them so much again?"

Jimin scoffs. "Besides the fact that they're all practically from families of death eaters? I don't know, maybe because they're Slytherin's?"

Jeongguk looks up at Jimin with a glare. "Careful Park. I'm sure if they were death eaters they'd kill you."

James shakes his head. "Please, they despise us."

"Do you ever wonder why?" Jeongguk retorts. "Maybe it's because we practically disowned them after finding out they were sorted into Slytherin."

"Dad didn't raise any Slytherin's. Neither did mom. Of course we aren't going to like them." James says calmly. "The Slytherin house is a dark house and only dark wizards go there."

"But dad was almost sorted into Slytherin." Jeongguk says.

"That was only because of the impact the Dark Lords soul had on him. He would never even be considered of being placed in Slytherin if it wasn't for that foul creature." James spits.

"He's right. Your father is an amazing man. The hero of the wizarding world. If he was placed in Slytherin I don't even think we'd be here now." Jimin says.

Jeongguk felt his fists clutch. Even though he spent limited time with Taehyung, unwillingly might he add, he had learnt that he wasn't too bad. Besides being bossy and a bit of a no it all, Taehyung seemed like a great person. A really great person.

"Why?" Jimin asks squinting his eyes. "Got a soft spot for Malfoy now do you?"

Jeongguk scoffs. "Please, like I'd have any sort of feelings towards that know it all. Him and his family are all a bunch of death eaters just waiting to for a sign from the Dark Lord to continue their plague on the wizarding world."

Jeongguk didn't mean a single thing he said. He, for some reason, no longer felt a dire hatred for Taehyung. He'd never admit it but he sorta felt fond for the blonde.

Jeongguk looked over his shoulder to see Taehyung. The blonde was still laying back but he was smiling and Jeongguk would kill to make him always smile. It was box like and it made his eyes crinkle and his heart shaped lips stretch across his face. He looked beautiful. 

Taehyung's eyes moved away from Yoongi and Beomgyu who were currently casting deformity spells on one another and looked over to the other side of the room where he caught Jeongguk eyes.

This time neither boy looked away and instead of Taehyung's smile slipping from his face it stayed and got wider. 

"Instead of looking like a group of slouching potatoes why don't you come over here and spend some time with us?" Taehyung shouts over to the slouching Gryffindors.

The Slytherin's turn their heads and while they weren't too fond of the idea, it would add more fun and diversity to the mix. 

The snakes here a scoff. "As if," Jimin speaks. "Like I'd want to be anywhere near a Slytherin."

"Chim," Jeongguk hisses at his friend. "Come on they invited us. Let's just go."

Before the two could bicker any longer James grabs both of their arms and hauls them up and over to where the other Slytherin's were sitting.

Pushing over another cot, the three Gryffindors sit on the other bed. Jeongguk sat shoulder to shoulder with Taehyung and Jimin on the other side of him, while James sat further down on the bed closer to Yoongi and Yeonjun.

"What was so funny over here?" James asks looking to Yoongi.

"My brother and I were casting deformity spells on one another. Father taught us from time to time when he wasn't at work." Yoongi answers with a smile. The eldest Malfoy didn't know where the sudden niceness was coming from but being around his brothers and his friend's made him happy.

"Was that before or after he taught y'all the Unforgivables." Jimin inquires with a smirk.

"Why do you hate us so much?" Taehyung asks. His voice held no malice nor anger, he was genuinely curious. He never was one to come for Jimin, if anything he wasn't even sure they had a full conversation before today.

"I don't hate anyone." Jimin replies, his voice softer but still holding some anger. "I just have a strong disliking towards Slytherin's especially Malfoy's."

"But why? What did I do to make you dislike me and my family so much?" Taehyung asks again leaning forward. His hand brushed Jeongguk's thigh and the elder had to hold back the shivers he got from the light touch.

"You don't realize it do you?" Jimin asks. His voice held passion and even more anger in it. "You and your family are entitled and have everything handed to you! You never have to work for anything! You're admired because your father is Draco Malfoy, and sure, you're disliked but you don't care. You and your pure-blood family never care about anyone besides yourselves."

Taehyung and his brothers stayed quiet throughout Jimin's speech. They watched as the Gryffindor's face turned red from anger and how his small fists would clutch from the passion he was with holding. 

Once Jimin was finished, everyone looked at him with a blank expression. Jeongguk and James has countless thoughts swirling through their heads. Jimin had practically described their family as well.

"My family is anything but entitled." Taehyung mutters after Jimin's speech. "You think we walk on gold roads, and are praised and cheered for when we walk into a room?"

The Gryffindors were now looking at Taehyung. The other Slytherin's in the room knew already what Taehyung was about to explain because they all practically lived through it on their own. They were Slytherin after all.

"My entire family has been sorted in Slytherin since my brothers and I can remember. Our grandparents, aunts, uncles, our own father, was aligned with Voldemort himself willingly or not." The youngest Malfoy was getting furious. Jimin Park knew nothing about him nor his family. 

"We have been humiliated and threatened! We had to find out through the daily mail that our father has been sent to Azkaban. Our mother died before Beomgyu and I could even walk! We were raised by a broken man who has been denied his dream job of working in the Ministry because of his name! His name!" Taehyung was yelling now and though his eyes stung he wasn't willing to let them see his tears. Crying was a weakness.

"Countless times has your house along with the Hufflepuff house shouted crude things at me and my brothers. We've had death threats and are accused daily of being death eaters because of a tattoo we got in honor of our father, who I might add is one of the strongest people I have come to know."

The room was in a dead silence after Taehyung finished speaking. They were speechless. Yes, they knew the Malfoy family had it hard but they didn't know how bad it truly was. 

Jeongguk was appalled. Death threats? His aunt had denied Draco Malfoy the right to work in the Ministry because of what he did?

"Our father was alone after the war." Beomgyu continues. "He had no where but the manor to go to and he went there alone because aurors took his parents away to Azkaban.

Beomgyu turns and looks at Jeongguk. "He came to your father's doorstep one night pleading for help. He was being tormented by dreams of Voldemort and the Ministry was investigating him. He begged your father to kill him."

"What did my dad do?" Jeongguk asks. His father never told him of this, of how Draco Malfoy pleaded with him to kill him.

"Your father told him it was his own fault. Harry Potter told Draco Malfoy that he deserved to live with the consequences." Yoongi speaks up.

A soft scoff was heard from the doorway of the infirmary and the boys all turned and saw Lily walking in with her arms crossed. 

James and Jeongguk both turn to Lily who had now sat down and leaned back in one of the chairs. She had a scowl on her face. 

"You knew?" Is all James asks.

"Of course I knew!" Lily exclaims. "I stood at the top of the stairs and watched as a soaked Draco Malfoy, who was covered in rain, was denied once again by our father. I watched as he cried. And I watched as our father shut the door in his face without a second glance. I was the one to tell them what happened."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jeongguk asks, his voice slightly raised. 

"Why should I? So you, James, father and uncle Ron can celebrate? So you can jump around the living room at the expense of knowing Draco Malfoy was wallowing in sorrow and hatred from himself? No, you don't deserve to know that. You guys don't deserve to know that the Malfoy family have been through hardships too, way more than we have." Lily spits, looking back and forth between her two brothers.

Jeongguk and James were speechless. They had no clue of what their father did and they were part of the hardships the Malfoy brothers had to endure. They were part of their trauma and their sadness. The two eldest Potter's never felt so much guilt in their lives.

"We're sorry." Jeongguk says quietly. 

The three Malfoy brothers look up at the words that come from Jeongguk's mouth. To say they were confused is an understatement. 

"What?" Taehyung rasps out.

"I said, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for adding to you and your families pain. I'm sorry for idolizing a man that wouldn't help someone who was pleading on their doorstep. I'm sorry for making assumptions about you and your family. For hurting you." Jeongguk's words were meant for all of the brother but he found himself looking specifically at Taehyung as he spoke them.

Taehyung held the Potter's gaze. He had never heard Jeongguk apologize to anyone before and he was surprised. He was even more taken aback by the fact that Jeongguk Potter was apologizing to him out of everyone.

"I know years and years of torment isn't going to go away by a few I'm sorry's and a pathetic excuse but it's a step in the right direction. I want to make amends with you and your family. Starting tonight I want to be a friend to the Malfoy brothers, not an enemy." Jeongguk says with confident eyes. The sight made Taehyung feel something unidentifiable in his stomach.

Jeongguk held out his hand to the three Slytherin brothers. "Truce?"

The word held long in the air before Taehyung was the first to outstretch his hand and clasp it with Jeongguk's. A smile spread over both of their faces. 

"Truce."

James, with a bit of persuading, too shook hands with the Malfoy brothers. The night continued on in a new light. Gryffindors and Slytherin's were laughing together. The Malfoy brothers and the Potter brothers were having conversations and sharing family secrets as if they'd known each other for years. 

It was beautiful. Well, all except for Jimin Park who sat stiffly and with a frown on his pink lips. He didn't like the way Jeongguk and James were so quick to apologize to Taehyung and his brothers. He couldn't understand how the two families could laugh and talk to each other in such equality.

Jeongguk was too busy laying next to Taehyung and talking to the blonde to pay too much attention to his best friend. 

The two boys laid facing each other and even though they were on two separate cots, they found a way to be as close to each other as possible. Taehyung could practically feel Jeongguk's breath on his lips.

The two boys were quiet and with confidence Jeongguk spoke, "I want to know more about you."

Taehyung smiled a thin smile and looked down embarrassed. "The newspapers say everything you need to know."

Jeongguk shakes his head. "No I want to know you. Taehyung. Not Taehyung Malfoy, or the son of Draco Malfoy, I want to know you and who you are. Can you give me that?"

Taehyung's cheeks bloomed in color. Silently he nodded his head and Jeongguk smiled at the smallers shyness. He reached his hand up and cupped Taehyung's cheek that was illuminated by the moonlight.

"You're so beautiful." Jeongguk whispers. He didn't think Taehyung could hear him until the blonde reached his hand up and hold Jeongguk's hand against his cheek.

"You're the first person to ever tell me that." Taehyung whispers back. 

The black haired male furrowed his eyebrows. "How is that possible? You're practically the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Taehyung giggled and Jeongguk would kill to hear it again. "I mean yes, I get compliments but it's always from guy or girl expecting to sleep with me. It was never from any place of depth."

"How do you know I don't just want to sleep with you?" Jeongguk asks stupidly.

The Malfoy shrugs. "I don't know. You probably could very well be just trying to sleep with me but for some reason I don't think you do. At least, not now. I trust you."

The idea of having a wrecked Taehyung underneath him, all by his doing, surely did make Jeongguk's dick twitch in his uniform pants but he pushed the thoughts aside. Taehyung just said he trusted him. A large smile formed on Jeongguk's face and Taehyung huffed.

"I promise Potter, if you go getting a big head about that I will send you out into the depths of the Great Lake." Taehyung says with a playful smile.

Jeongguk laughs and Taehyung feel his heart flutter with the sound. He loved it and he wanted to hear it again. 

"You're something else Malfoy." Jeongguk says after he finishes laugh, a wide smile still on his face.

"You are too Potter." Taehyung smiles back.

And like that the two boys fall asleep smiling and happy. For the first time in decades, a Potter and a Malfoy were contempt with each other.


	8. reconciliation

Taehyung and Jeongguk have been meeting for weeks now. They weren't to the point to where they knew what was going on but they for sure did know they didn't want it to stop.

After the lock down in the infirmary they were released, Mcgonagall saying it was only dementors surrounding the barrier around the school.

Their punishment was still to be upheld and every night after dinner all nine boys would make their way throughout the hallways and scrub the walls. The thought originally gave all the boys dread but after their makeup, it was more enjoyable. Even Jimin was having fun with Yoongi.

Jeongguk and Taehyung were practically inseparable wherever they were. In the Great Hall they would steal glances at one another and in classes they shared they'd do the same. Neither boys knew what was happening but they liked it.

One night while they were scrubbing the walls together, they ran into Wooyoung and Yeosang. Taehyung had grown fond of the two brothers and would always make attempts to talk to Wooyoung in the common room and hang out with Yeosang during classes. 

The brothers ran up to Jeongguk and Taehyung, huffing that they had something to show the. Looking at each other in confusion and curiosity, Jeongguk and Taehyung dropped their sponges and followed Wooyoung and Yeosang down various halls and finally to the seventh floor.

The four boys stopped in front of a bare wall and Taehyung turned to look at Yeosang. "Nothing is here." Looking around all Taehyung sees is a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet on the wall opposite of them.

"That's what you think." Wooyoung says with a smirk. 

"Think of something you both want right now. Preferably a place." Yeosang says.

Jeongguk and Taehyung both share a similar look but giggling they close their eyes and think of a place they'd want to be right now.

Before them a door made of black metal appears before them. The door is as tall as the wall itself and it looms over the four boys ominously. Opening their eyes Taehyung gasps.

"You guys found it!" The blonde exclaims.

Jeongguk stood confused at how a door suddenly appeared in front of them. "What is it?"

Taehyung turns and looks at Jeongguk with wide eyes. "Your father never told you? The Room of Requirements. It's known as the Come and Go room by the elves. It a place for students in need. It where your father formed Dumbledore's army."

"The army your father and his friends put an end to?" Jeongguk quires back with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

"I will burn you." Taehyung says with slit like eyes. He looked so much like a snake then.

"Would you two cease your flirting and go inside. We overheard you both talking about how you wished you had a place you could go in private." Wooyoung says.

The boys together, link hands and smile wide smiles. The burst through the doors and there is where they went when in need of privacy.

The two were currently sitting in their place of need. Taehyung's legs were on Jeongguk's lap as the other was leaning against the back of the couch head, looking up at the ceiling. It was well past curfew and the fireplace was on keeping both boys warm. Neither of them cared, the room couldn't be opened if someone was already inside so they knew they were okay.

They made sure the room incorporated a place of comfort. Taehyung found that in the deep green of his dorm and the sound of trickling water and Jeongguk found it in the maroon red and the warm fireplace. So, consecutively, they made the room just that.

Inside was a small couch and rug in front a large fireplace and large windows that let Taehyung see and hear the sounds of the Great Lake. Both boys were surprised when they walked into the room the first time and saw a large king sized bed against the wall and in between the two large windows. The bed had Gryffindor red sheets but a Slytherin Green comforter and pillowcases. Neither boy knew what they'd use the bed for but a few thoughts swarmed through their mind.

"Taehyung?" Jeongguk questions, breaking the deep silence they found themselves in.

The blonde quirks an eyebrow at the elder and a smirk plays on his lips. "I'm no longer 'Malfoy' to you Potter? What is it? Have you lost your touch?"

Jeongguk ignores the Slytherin's inquires and instead turns to face the younger. His brown eyes were captured by Taehyung's blue ones and for a second he felt his breath halt in his throat. Taehyung was so beautiful.

Sensing the seriousness in Jeongguk's stance, Taehyung removes his legs from the others lap and sits up as well. His eyebrows furrow and he looks at his friend with concern. "What is it Jeongguk?"

Snapping out of the blonde beauty's trance, Jeongguk blinks and looks back at Taehyung with a clear mind. "I'm ready."

Taehyung is still confused. "Ready for what? You're not making any sense."

"Reconciliation." Jeongguk says. 

"What?" The younger asks baffled. Where was this coming from? Taehyung thought they already had their time of reconciliation.

The black haired male nods. He reaches out and grabs Taehyung's melanin toned hand in his tanned one. The youngers fingers were cold and Jeongguk enclosed them in both of his warm ones. "I want you to tell me about you. You told me you would."

The blondes heart beats hard in his chest and his eyes travel down to the clasped hand in between Jeongguk's. He'd never admit it but he loved the warm feeling radiating off of the Gryffindor. He liked the feeling of Jeongguk's hand in his and he didn't want it to go away any time soon. 

"Jeongguk... our families," Taehyung says softly. He would kill for a new fresh start at being Jeongguk's friend. But he knew their families, as much as they claim to be buddy buddy with each other, wouldn't approve.

"I don't care about our parents. James and Yoongi seem to have gotten along quite well and Lily has always loved you and your family. And I for sure already like you." Jeongguk states a small smirk forming on his lips as he watches how Taehyung's face blooms red.

"Let's keep this between us for now at least. Just us." Taehyung says softly. He wasn't embarrassed of Jeongguk in anyway, he was just nervous of what would happen. 

"Okay," Jeongguk agreed. He stretched his legs out on the couch and patted his chest. "Lay on me."

"What?" Taehyung asked baffled. "Why would I do that?"

"Comfort?" Jeongguk asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"W-well I don't need comfort." Taehyung stuttered. He felt so stupid, how could he look like such a twit in front of Jeongguk.

"So stubborn," Jeongguk says before grabbing Taehyung's arm and pulls the Slytherin against his chest. 

Taehyung gasped at the sudden movement and his hands flew down onto Jeongguk's chest and he sat up looking directly at the older. His breath hitched in his throat a he realized how close him and the Gryffindor were. 

Jeongguk's hands were laid softly on Taehyung waits, right above the curve of his ass and he was looking at the blonde with hooded eyes and a slight smile. Taehyung's heart thumped in his chest hard and he wouldn't be surprised if Jeongguk could feel it too.

"Jeongguk," Taehyung whispers softly. His eyes traveled down Jeongguk's face and rested on his pink lips that were stretched in a lazy smile. 

"Let's sleep here tonight." Jeongguk states.

Taehyung was taken aback by the olders words. They had never slept in the same room before. They haven't even been in each other's dorms. 

They always laughed at the idea of putting the large bed to use in their secret room, so hearing Jeongguk state so seriously that they use it made Taehyung's throat dry.

"B-but we've n-never-" Taehyung stutters out but Jeongguk interrupts him. 

"There's a first for everything. I want us to be together tonight Taehyung. Is that alright?" Jeongguk asks the blonde softly. 

Taehyung's eyes slowly work their way up to Jeongguk's and with a few seconds of contemplation, he nods softly.

Smiling, Jeongguk lifts Taehyung up by his thighs and grips them as he stands from the couch. Taehyung lets out small giggles as he bounces with each step Jeongguk takes towards the bed they'd be sleeping in tonight.

The black haired male softly lays the blonde onto the bed and for a few seconds Jeongguk hovers over the younger. Their lips were both parted and their breaths mixed with one another's. 

For some reason Jeongguk wanted to so badly close the gap between him and Taehyung. He wanted to feel the youngers soft lips on his own. Feel Taehyung's hands on his back and how his legs would wrap around his waist. But that couldn't happen.

Jeongguk got off of Taehyung and cleared his throat. He asked the room for some pajamas and across the room he saw a stack of neatly folded clothes on the dresser. 

He walked over to them and picked up the considerably smaller ones and gave them to Taehyung who was still laying motionless on the bed. 

"I hope you don't mind. Red is my favorite color." Jeongguk said smirking.

Taehyung took the silk clothes and frowned considerably. The clothes were silk red and consisted of red shorts with black lace trimming along the end. The top was a simple red silk button up with long sleeves. Taehyung huffed but not in the mood to argue he made sure Jeongguk wasn't looking and changed into the soft pajamas.

Jeongguk only ever slept in sweats so he was done much faster than Taehyung. The Gryffindor turned around at the wrong time and was met with the sight of a shy Taehyung standing by the bed. His long tan legs were on perfect display for Jeongguk and he couldn't deny that he was feeling some type of way. The sleeves on the shirt were too longer and gave the Slytherin sweater paws that made Jeongguk's heart flutter in adoration. 

Smiling, the older walked over to the still shy blonde and circled his arms around his petite waist. Taehyung was shocked at the feeling of skin against his cheek and when he pulls away from Jeongguk just a bit he realized that the older was shirtless. 

"Where's your shirt?" Taehyung quires.

Jeongguk shrugs. "I never sleep in a shirt and I guess the room knew that."

Taehyung's eyes traveled down Jeongguk's chest and he felt his palms get sweaty. Jeongguk was very well built and the younger wasn't surprised. Lily would rant about how Jeongguk would be up in the wee hours of the morning exercising and he knew the Gryffindor Quidditch team trained everyday, in the morning before classes and anytime they could make in between. 

Taehyung would often find himself watching Jeongguk as he rode around on his broom during his practice. The boy was hot, could you blame him?

Jeongguk smirked. "Does it bother you Malfoy?"

Taehyung, snapping out of his fantasizing thoughts, scoffs. "Please! I've seen better."

For some reason Jeongguk didn't like the idea of Taehyung seeing another man's bare chest and his arms gripped Taehyung's waist tighter. 

The Gryffindor poked his inner cheek with his tongue. "Are you meaning to tell me you've seen other guys shirtless?"

Taehyung felt his pulse throughout his body. "A few times." He didn't know why he was nervous. Maybe it had to do with Jeongguk holding him so close, so tightly.

"I don't like that." Jeongguk states simply but Taehyung knew the older was anything but calm.

"I-I don't know w-what you want m-me to do." Taehyung stutters. Why was he stuttering? He's a Slytherin for Christs sake!

"I only want you to look at me like that Taehyung." Jeongguk says softly. The blonde looks up at the black haired boy and their eyes meet. Jeongguk's no longer held anger but instead were soft again.

"Can you do that for me?" Jeongguk asks when Taehyung doesn't respond. Not trusting his voice, Taehyung nods slowly.

Jeongguk smiles. "Let's sleep petal." Taehyung would be lying if he said the nickname didn't cause his knees to go weak.

Taehyung slowly got into the bed and crawled his way to the headboard and pulling the covers back he got underneath them and leaned against the pillows. 

Jeongguk watched the actions of the younger and it took everything in him not to jump the small boy then and there. The way the curve of Taehyung's ass moved side to side so swiftly made Jeongguk's cock twitch in his grey sweats.

Clearing his head, the older joins Taehyung in the bed and getting comfortable he pulls the blondes back against his bare chest and wraps his arms around his waist caging him in. 

Taehyung felt his heart speed up at the actions of the Gryffindor. "What are you doing?"

Jeongguk's eyes were closed and he was getting close to falling asleep. "Going to sleep. You should do it too."

"Why do you need to touch me though?" Taehyung asks. He really was nervous and when he was nervous the poor boy asked a lot of questions.

Jeongguk huffed agitated. "Ask another question petal and I'm going to ask this room to sew your lips shut."

It was after that that Taehyung stayed quiet. He listened closely to Jeongguk's soft breathing sounds, which slowly guided him into his own dreamland.


	9. inquires

Jeongguk woke up before Taehyung did the next morning. 

His head was clear when he opened his eyes, but he wasn't expecting to see a small Taehyung Malfoy curled up into Jeongguk's bare chest. 

The blonde had attached himself to Jeongguk by keeping a tight grip on his sweatpants. 

Every time the Gryffindor would move even the slightest inch away, Taehyung was quick to whine and seek out his warmth again. Jeongguk loved it.

He softly caressed the blondes hair and he unknowingly let his mind drift off into thoughts about the youngest Malfoy brother.

Jeongguk didn't know how to describe his and Taehyung's relationship. Yes, they were friends, if you want to call it that, but Jeongguk didn't feel nearly satisfied with the title. He felt like they were more than that. So much more.

But he knew Taehyung would be more hesitant to pursue anything. Jeongguk was well aware of the blondes stubbornness and he was convinced that he was the most like his father in his opinion. 

They had the same pale blonde hair and clear eyes. Taehyung had inherited more of his mother's skin tone and he definitely got her height, the poor boy was only about 5'10 compared to Jeongguk's 6'2.

Jeongguk knew Draco wouldn't approve of his feelings for Taehyung, that even he didn't know where they came from. He wasn't even sure Taehyung had an idea or if he even had feelings for the Potter son at all. It just seemed like they got closer after the vision incident. 

_The vision._ Jeongguk thought to himself. 

The two boys hadn't had anymore incidents happen to them and while they didn't speak on the issue they knew a more underlying factor was behind it. Why them? And what did it all mean?

Snape had returned back to Hogwarts after the lock down and while Jeongguk wasn't the biggest fan of his potions professor, he knew how much Taehyung loved him.

Whenever Jeongguk would bring it up the Slytherin would dismiss it instantly, saying how he was fine and it didn't mean anything. They both knew that was a lie.

Being the strong headed Gryffindor that he was Jeongguk didn't want to take Taehyung's 'I don't want to talk about' as an end to the situation. If what they saw truly happened, a bigger future was ahead for the whole wizarding world.

While Jeongguk was consumed in his thoughts, a sleeping Taehyung was having a battle in his head.

Beads of sweat escaped the blondes forehead and he stirred in his sleep. He knew what was happening. Another vision.

In his mind, Taehyung recognized that he was back in the graveyard but this time Jeongguk wasn't with him. He saw Bellatrix, Peter and Severus all standing before a dug up grave of Voldemort. 

Chills ran down the blondes body and he felt a searing pain in his forearm. Pushing up his pajama sleeve he recognized his dark mark moving. But how was that possible? It was just a tattoo.

 _"Taehyung Malfoy,"_ a voice hisses in Taehyung's head. It echoed throughout the walls of his skull and he covered his ears in pain. Taehyung knew who the voices owner was. He wasn't new to him appearing in his dreams. If that's what they even were.

"Leave me alone!" Taehyung shouted. He crouched down onto his knees and he didn't care that the events before him included Bellatrix, Peter and Severus bringing up the ashes of the man invading his thoughts. Taehyung just wanted it to stop.

 _"I'm coming Taehyung,"_ The voice hisses. _"For you. Just you my boy."_

Taehyung begun screaming in the vision and while he assumed he was still sleeping, his screams were heard in regular time. 

Hearing Taehyung's screams from besides him, made Jeongguk jump from his own thoughts. Looking down he saw the blonde thrashing on the bed with his ears covered. He was screaming and fat tears streamed down his face.

"Taehyung?" Jeongguk asked softly to which he got no response.

Taehyung's vision continued on with flashes of Voldemort coming back. His ashes being restored by dark magic that the blonde had never heard of. The spells being casted by the three wizards were unknown to Taehyung and didn't even sound like the Latin they were taught.

 _"Scream Taehyung, let them know I'm back. Voldemort is back."_ Taehyung hears the voice getting louder and closer and his eyes shoot open, startling Jeongguk who was hovering over the young boy concerned.

Taehyung's chest heaved up and down and sweat dripped from the sides of his face and down his neck. His blonde hair was tinted brown as it stuck to his forehead from the moisture.

"Taehyung? What is it? What happened?" Jeongguk asked frantically.

"He's back." Taehyung gasped out. "Voldemort is back."

Jeongguk felt his blood run cold. It was impossible. The Dark Lord had been killed by his father almost thirty years ago. He couldn't come back.

"No," Jeongguk says in shock. "That's impossible my father killed him."

Taehyung shook his head back and forth still gasping for breath. His throat felt so dry from screaming. "I saw him Jeongguk. He told me to warn everyone. To tell people he's back."

"Where did you see him?" The black haired male asked confused. He didn't understand what was happening.

"It was a vision. He's been in my head ever since we saw the graveyard." The blonde says as he sits up to get out of the bed but as soon as he rises he sways and Jeongguk is quick to jump from the bed to steady the Slytherin.

"You're not making any sense." Jeongguk says as he stands in front of Taehyung.

"We need to go to Mcgonagall. She'll know what to do." Taehyung says more to himself. He cared for Jeongguk, he really did, but Voldemort coming back was more important than trying to explain the situation to him.

Jeongguk nods in agreement and together both boys put back on their robes, grab their wands and rush out of the Room of Requirement. They together made their way to the Headmistress office.

Busting through the doors, both boys were surprised in seeing all the professors of the school standing in the office surrounded by Mcgonagall and four other adults Taehyung and Jeongguk knew all too well.

"Father?" Taehyung says at the same time Jeongguk says,"Dad? Aunt Mione? What's going on?"

The room was filled with an uneasy feeling. The professors all had gloominess looks on their faces. Taehyung made eye contact with Severus and he was practically fumed with anger but he knew he couldn't do something right now. It wouldn't be practical nor logical.

Draco, Harry and Hermione all stood together next to the Headmistress. An overwhelming love filled Taehyung's chest as he rushed forward and hugged his father. His father who he though he'd never see again. 

Draco hugged his son back, burying his face in his hair. "It's alright son. It's going to be alright."

Taehyung pulled back and looked around the room and back and forth between his father and Harry. "He's back."

Hermione stepped forward, her eyebrows strewn together in confusion. "Who's back Taehyung?"

"Voldemort." Taehyung swallows. The name drifts in the atmosphere and it settles heavily amongst everyone.

"How?" Harry asked paling. He would've known right? He was the one connected to the man himself. Or at least he _was_ connected to him. 

"I saw it. He's been talking to me." The younger Malfoy lets out shakily. "He told me to tell everyone that he's back. A warning."

Draco laid a hand on his son's shoulder. He felt the boy tense up and his heart squeezed in sadness. Whatever was happening was taking a toll on him. "Son, how?"

And Taehyung and Jeongguk go into detail about the vision they had. They specifically left out the part about seeing Snape in the graveyard, knowing now wasn't the time to bring up more tension. They explained seeing the grave stone and Bellatrix and Peter. Taehyung went on further to explain the visions he's been having the recent one of Voldemort talking to him.

"The mark father," Taehyung whimpers rolling up his robe sleeve to show the death mark and the red around it as if it was irritated. "When he spoke to me it burned."

"Mione," Harry mutters turning towards the minister who was in shock at the story the two boys shared. "I didn't feel it."

"Did he say why you Taehyung? Did he give any reason why he's talking to you only?" Mcgonagall asks. 

"No," Taehyung responds. "He just said he was coming back and that he was coming for me."

"Is this your doing Malfoy?" Harry snarls turning towards the blonde who was lost in his thoughts. 

"I can't fathom how it could possibly be my doing Potter, if I've been in Azkaban for the last three weeks." Draco retorts with a calm face. Taehyung knew his father was fuming inside.

"We know how you practice dark magic in the horrid manor of yours. Teaching your kids about the Unforgivables." Harry seethes. The scarred man was upset. He was scared more so than anything.

"Dad, it's not him." Jeongguk intercepts. He didn't like how his dad was accusing Draco of being the cause of Taehyung's pain and the rebirth of the dark lord. "The dark lord coming back has nothing to do with Draco I believe."

"The dark lord?" Draco scoffs. "Can't even teach your children his real name Potter?"

"I think this discussion should shift back to what's really going on here." Severus speaks up. "Why is Voldemort back in the first place?"

Taehyung turns and glares at his grandfather. "Enlighten us Severus. You were quite close to the man during his reign weren't you?"

Severus' eyes turn into slits of confusion. "Many death eaters were close to Voldemort, Taehyung. What's your point?"

Taehyung doesn't answer the man and instead turns his head towards Mcgonagall and Hermione. "What are we going to do? Voldemort can be anywhere right now in the wizarding world and us standing here isn't making any closer to finding him."

"We should go and search for him." Jeongguk speaks up. "Gathering the Aurors and wizards of age, preferably Gryffindor's, to help get clues or gather information on any sightings."

"Are you daft?" Taehyung asked incredulously. He turned towards Jeongguk with an are-you-dumb look. "Searching for Voldemort without a plan? And with a group of hotheaded Gryffindors who don't know even the basic fundamentals of strategizing?"

Jeongguk was taken aback by Taehyung's outburst. His eyes turned to slits seeing how him and his house were attacked. "What would you suppose, _Malfoy?_ We make a plan and throw it away because your intentions are just to join the man in the end anyway? Your house represents cunning and ruthless traits. How do you expect us to trust you when this could all be a trap?"

Before Taehyung can respond back an owl flew in through one of the open windows in the office and dropped an envelope into Hermione's hand.

Everyone's eyes were on her as she opened the letter with the stamp of the ministry and her eyes went wide with the contents of the letter. 

"What is it?" Professor Hooch asked. 

"Azkaban has been attacked." Hermione answers ominously. "The wards were broken and death eaters invaded."

Harry took the letter from Hermione and his blood ran cold. Jeongguk walked closer to his dad in fear. "What is it dad?"

"They're out." He mutters.

"Who Potter?" Draco asks. Taehyung stepped closer towards everyone, he knew it was coming.

"The death eaters. They've been released."


	10. gathering

After the declaration of an attack in Azkaban, Mcgonagall sent Jeongguk and Taehyung out of the room and demanded they went to their common rooms and stayed there, but both boys had different ideas in mind.

Walking down the hallways Taehyung speaks up, "I have an idea but we'll need more people. You know some Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's willing to work with Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's?"

Jeongguk didn't look at the blonde as he smirked. "I know everyone Malfoy. I'll be in the Slytherin common room in twenty minutes."

Taehyung scoffed at the return of his nickname. "Back to last names now?"

"I don't know why we ever stopped." Jeongguk retorts bitterly. He was upset. Why did Taehyung have to humiliate him and his house in front of everyone? In front of his father?

Taehyung felt a stab in his heart at the olders words but he brushed it away. He couldn't let himself get caught up in stupid feelings that wouldn't even lead him to the things he needed in life. Jeongguk was a waste to him. 

"Neither do I Potter." And with that the boys part ways going down different hallways but neither of them could deny the feeling of a string trying to pull them back together only to continue to be stretched out. Further and further away.

Taehyung was quick in making it to the Slytherin common room. He walked through the portrait after saying the password and he was thankful that he saw his brothers, Yeonjun and Wooyoung already in there talking to themselves and laughing.

"Taehyung!" Beomgyu shouts running to his twin. "Where were you last night? You just disappeared."

Taehyung shakes his head at his brother. "Now's not the time. Jeongguk is on his way over with some people that can help us."

"Help us what?" Yeonjun asks his eyebrows furrowed.

That leads Taehyung into explaining the whole situation to the five Slytherin. Thankfully the other students were out of the dorm to socialize so no one overheard them. Taehyung didn't leave out the part about seeing Severus this time, he wanted his brothers to know the truth about their grandfather. 

After Taehyung finished, Yoongi was the first to speak up, "So, what's the plan? We work with these hotheaded and tree loving buffoons to find Voldemort? I see working with Ravenclaw, they're practically Slytherin themselves but why the other houses?"

"Because we need everyone in this case, Yoon." Beomgyu speaks up. "If Voldemort is truly back we'll need everyone we can possibly get."

Yeonjun turned to Wooyoung who had stayed quiet throughout the time of Taehyung explaining. "How do you feel about this? Are you scared?"

Wooyoung was hesitant before smiling shyly. "I'm not much of a battler but I will be here to help with medicines. I could provide you all with healing charms to help and I'll be willing to help the injured."

Taehyung nodded and he smiled at the younger. He had grown a soft spot for Wooyoung over the last few days. The boy was sweet and softer than the other Slytherin's and Taehyung envied that. More than anything he wanted to protect him from harm, so if staying behind and being a medic was what he wanted to do, Taehyung didn't want to stop him. 

"Of course, someone needs to keep you all from killing each other. I'm a great strategizer and I'm sure when you all come to me with cuts and bruises Wooyoung can be of a greater assistance." Beomgyu states proudly. He truly was a Slytherin.

Taehyung laughs at his twin. "You had no choice in the matter Gyu."

The door to the common room opens and a group lead by a Ravenclaw that Taehyung had knew was Namjoon, walked in. Jeongguk, James and Jimin were all apart of it, four Hufflepuff's following behind them.

Taehyung noticed one of the Hufflepuff's being the prefect Jin, also the Quidditch commentator, and Hoseok, a guy that was known for taking over Fred and George Weasley's prank at Hogwarts. The other two Hufflepuff's Taehyung didn't know.

"Hey Namjoon." Scorpius greets the older student. Namjoon was Ravenclaw's prefect and was a year older than all of them along with Jin.

Namjoon smiled and he looked over at Taehyung fondly. The Ravenclaw always had a soft spot for the youngest Malfoy. "How can I help Taehyung? Beomgyu sent a fire message to me telling me to bring my 'most trusted'."

Looking past Namjoon, Taehyung noticed two other Ravenclaws. One being Taehyun who they hadn't seen since yesterday and the other being a sixth year girl with blond hair that Taehyung knew was named Yuna.

To save time Taehyung simply says, "Voldemort is back."

The room is left in silence and slowly realizing the situation they're all in they all find a place to sit in the green and black common room.

"Why is it so dark in here?" James asks as he plops on the couch next to Yoongi.

"You think it's dark in here? I opened the curtains to let some light in." Yeonjun says looking around. He didn't see it being dark.

Jimin laughs with Jeongguk. "Slytherin's. Can never see what's directly in front of them."

"I can sure spot a dimwit when I see one though." Taehyung snarls back. 

"This is Taehyun Kang and Yuna Lovegood." Namjoon interrupts introducing the two Ravenclaws. They were never one's to be patient.

"It's nice to meet you. Well, some more than others." Taehyun answers distasteful as he goes to stand with Taehyung and glares at the Gryffindors. 

"The pleasure is ours." Wooyoung responds with a friendly smile.

"Why are Slytherin's always so formal? What's wrong a simple 'sup'?" James speaks up again.

"We're traditional and polite. _Sup_ is anything but that. It's slang and it shows a lower in IQ and of social queues." Beomgyu answers.

"Back to the topic at hand, Jeongguk who did you bring?" Taehyung asks the black haired male that had been already staring at the blonde.

"Hufflepuff's have been allies to Gryffindors since the beginning. I brought Seokjin Kim, this years prefect, Hoseok Jung, a sixth year and two newcomers. Fourth year Huening Kai and Choi Soobin a sixth year." Jeongguk answers, smiling while introducing his friends.

After everyone had become at least semi comfortable with each other, which meant the Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's no longer gave Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's looks of distaste, Taehyung finally spoke up.

"I want to build an army." The youngest Malfoy speaks up.

"An army? What the fuck are you a general?" Jimin asks with a frown.

"Not a literal army you twit. I mean like Dumbledore's army when our parents went here and they defeated Voldemort."

"Your father wasn't apart of that though. He tried to stop them." James says, but his voice held no malice.

"Our father played a great part during the war, good or bad he helped and any amount of help is good enough to be recognized." Yoongi states simply, his voice flat.

"So, you just want us to face the dark lord head on?" Soobin inquires. 

"Of course not. That would be idiotic and something we could've left up to the Gryffindor's to do." Yuna says smartly earning glares from the three red robed and snickers from others.

"What Taehyung is suggesting is we build ourselves up for battle. Whatever Voldemort is back for it's big and we can't face him skilless and untrained." Taehyun answers taking off his scarf and getting comfortable next to a seemingly blushing Beomgyu.

"Exactly. Even though Voldemort only said he wanted me, we know he has bigger agenda than that. He's looking for something or maybe even someone and we have to be there to stop him at all costs." Taehyung says.

"Our parents, as much as they want to help, know they don't have the same stamina and willpower they did when they first defeated Voldemort. They'll need us whether they like it or not." Yeonjun speaks up.

"When do you want to start then Taehyung?" Hoseok quips. 

"As soon as we can find a room to practice in and time. Anytime you have guys will be used in training. Voldemort can attack at anytime. I need your promise to fight alongside us no matter how hard it gets." The blonde says. "This is no longer just about protecting me and my family but protecting the wizarding world as a whole."

"You can always count on Slytherin blood." Yeonjun says making Taehyung smile.

"You'll need strategists and people who actually go to the library, so we're in." Yuna answers.

"Anything to make me a legend." Hoseok smiles and it's brightness makes others in the room smile too.

Soobin and Kai give small nods with the encouragement of Beomgyu, Yeonjun and Taehyun. The five boys seemed to have taking a liking to each other.

Taehyung looks up and realizes that it's only Jeongguk, Jimin and James who need to agree. They were their strength and as much as Taehyung hated to admit it they wouldn't make it as far without them.

"I'm in, but only to protect Jeongguk." James says with a small smile towards his younger brother. 

"I'm only in to save the people at harm. I couldn't give two shits if you died Taehyung." Jimin spits and as much as Taehyung wanted to say a smart comment back, Jimin's help truly was needed.

Taehyung turns to Jeongguk who was now standing by one of the long windows that allowed you to see the creatures of the Great Lake. His tall figure looked muscular in the shadows and his dark hair framed his pale face and made him look so much desirable. 

"I'm in." Jeongguk answers shortly. But before we have time to celebrate he speaks up again. "But if I find out that you and your pure-blood death eater of a family are in anyway a cause of the dark lord coming back, I won't hesitate to kill all three of you."

The sound of Jeongguk's footsteps walking out of the common room are all that could be heard. With a gust of courage, Taehyung gets up from his spot on the couch and follows the ravenette out of the room.

Once outside in the dimly lit corridors, Taehyung shouts Jeongguk's name making the latter turn around. The blonde stalks up to the taller with fiery eyes,

"How dare you accuse me and my family of being in cahoots with Voldemort? The man who tried to kill my father!"

"How could I not Taehyung?" Jeongguk answers his eyes burning with the same passion. "My goal in life is to keep my family safe. If joining you brings a threat to them I won't stop in backing down."

"You're a Potter for Dumbledore's sake!" Taehyung exclaims. "Voldemort will come after your father and you all once he find you. Being with me and helping us isn't going to limit your target."

Jeongguk's mouth stayed shut because the Slytherin was right. His father was the man to kill the dark lord himself, if anything Harry would be the first person Voldemort would go after.

"He's not going after your father first." Taehyung says, almost like reading the ravenettes thoughts.

"How did you-" Jeongguk starts but Taehyung waves his hand.

"Please, you Gryffindor's are too predictable. Voldemort was a Slytherin and Slytherin's never go after their task head on. We strategize and plan. Plans are what gets us through besides our ambition and pride." Taehyung answers with a hint of his own pride.

Jeongguk's lips quirk into a small smile. "Y'all have enough of that don't you?"

"Not nearly as much as you do!" Taehyung exclaims with a smile. 

Before he could stop himself, Jeongguk reaches his hand up and caresses the smaller boys bottom lip with his thumb. Taehyung's smile falls into a shy one and his cheeks bloom red.

"Your smile is beautiful." Jeongguk says softly.

"Jeongguk," Taehyung says softly. He didn't know how long they were in the common room for and he didn't want any students coming through the hallways and catching them in some intimate position. 

"Let me kiss you," Jeongguk says. Neither boys realized that they were closer now and Taehyung now had to look up to see Jeongguk towering over him. "Please."

"We can't." The blonde whispers. He wanted Jeongguk to kiss him so badly though. Ever since the night in the infirmary Taehyung couldn't seem to get the Gryffindor out of his mind. He wanted Jeongguk to hold him at night or caress his face like he was doing now. 

Jeongguk, ignoring Taehyung statement, leans in close to the blonde, their lips ghosting over one another. Jeongguk's unoccupied hand slides down and securely holds Taehyung's petite waist. His thumb brushes over some soft skin of the youngers stomach and goosebumps erupt on Taehyung's skin at the feeling. 

Before either boy could complete the kiss, laughter is heard from the end of the hallway and Taehyung pushes Jeongguk away in a panic. The taller looked at Taehyung with wide and confused eyes.

"Taehyung," Jeongguk begins but the younger doesn't listen to what he has to say as he turns around and fast walks back to his dormitory in a silent hurry. 

Jeongguk was left in the empty corridor wondering what just happened.


	11. quidditch

It was the first Quidditch game of the season and everyone was tense, but in the best way possible. 

Gryffindor was going against Slytherin.

Taehyung and Jeongguk have been back to having their feud and neither of them liked it. Yes, they were allies seeing as they were working with other students to find Voldemort but that didn't mean they got past the fact that Jeongguk didn't trust Taehyung.

Pushing past everything, Taehyung wanted to get back to some normality in his life. Which consisted of going to Slytherin Quidditch practices with Beomgyu and seeing Yeonjun, Yoongi, and Taehyun cheering for them in the bleachers.

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall eating a special breakfast specifically to kick start the Quidditch season. 

Taehyung had arrived in the Great Hall with Beomgyu and the rest of his Slytherin friends dressed in his Quidditch uniform. Ravenclaw and Slytherin house all cheered at the sight of the Malfoy brothers and Yeonjun, Beomgyu and Wooyoung, who the house had collectively learned to love.

Jeongguk had watched Taehyung smiling with his house and his brothers as they cheered for him when he sat down at the table. Jeongguk had a perfect view of the blonde from where he was sitting at the Gryffindor table in his own Quidditch chasers uniform. 

Jeongguk, while still being mad, missed the younger. After their 'almost kiss' in the Slytherin common room, Jeongguk couldn't seem to want to let him go. He wanted to hold Taehyung the way he did in the corridor of the Slytherin dorm and with the silence of just the two boys. Jeongguk wanted to feel Taehyung again.

Taehyung looked up from his conversation with Beomgyu about the game and made eye contact with Jeongguk at the Gryffindor table. The blonde felt his heart thump against his chest. He missed Jeongguk but he would probably never admit it.

Jeongguk and Taehyung stared at each other for what felt like hours when in reality it was only about a minute or so. 

Taehyung watched as James in his own Quidditch uniform along with Jimin whisper something in Jeongguk's ear making him look back up at Taehyung and eventually stand up, the entire Gryffindor team walking over to the Slytherin table.

Reaching the end of the table where Taehyung and the rest of the Slytherin team was sitting, Jeongguk stood tall and proud surrounded by his other housemates. 

"Are you ready to lose today Malfoy?" Jeongguk spat with a smirk. The youngest Potter didn't mean the use of venom in his words, he just had to keep up a cover.

While James had found a soft spot for the Slytherin's, more specifically the ones he was aligned with, he understood what Jeongguk was doing even though he didn't approve of it. 

Jimin on the other hand was delighted by the acts of his best friend. The blonde Gryffindor had taken a recent liking to the distance growing between Jeongguk and Taehyung and was secretly praying that whatever they had was over and done with.

Taehyung scoffed as he stood up with the rest of his Quidditch team. He stood face to face with Jeongguk, his team on either side of him. "Please Potter! Slytherin has won the Quidditch cup for the last three years, what makes you think you'll win this time?"

Jeongguk would be lying if he said Taehyung didn't look absolutely stunning in his uniform. His jersey was on and showed off his lean frame, the number 13 in silver coloring against the deep green cloth. He wore the shin and arm guards and he tightened his finger less gloves as he looked up at the Gryffindors seeker.

"Yugyeom has been practicing all summer with some of Quidditch's highest ranking keepers. He'll definitely out beat your little Mark over there." Jimin smirks.

Taehyung turns his head as Mark Lee steps forward with a sly smirk. "My father is close friends with Oliver Wood, Park. I've ranked best Keeper here since my first year, I wouldn't go getting too cocky now."

"Face it Potter, my team is a group of well rounded athletes with actual athletic abilities." Taehyung says with a smile.

Taehyung wasn't lying. His team was one of the best Hogwarts had seen. His Chasers, Beomgyu, Baekhyun and Sehun were amazing and their speed was incredible on their brooms that Draco had gifted the team at the beginning of the season. 

Xiumin and San, the Beaters, were fierce and the guys were practically fearless. They were tactful when hitting away Bludgers and the two were practically two peas in a pod. 

Mark as the Keeper was the best thing to happen to the team if anything. He never let a Quaffle through the rings and if he did there would be hell to pay for the other team. 

Taehyung was the Seeker, taking after his father and the boy was great at it. His lean small frame allowed him to go in between poles and underneath the towers to chase after the snitch.

While the Gryffindor team was great too, they lacked strategy and usually acted on what they felt was best, which came in handy when going against Hufflepuff but going against teams like Slytherin and Ravenclaw who based everything off of strategy and a plan doesn't end up going to well. 

Jeongguk's team was well built though. Jimin, James and Jackson being great Chasers, while Bambam and Mingyu were equally as good Beaters. Yugyeom was new to the team seeing as last years Keeper graduated, but from the practices Taehyung went to he knew he was a good replacement. 

"Sure Malfoy. It's funny coming from the son of a man who never won a single Quidditch game during his time at Hogwarts." Jeongguk laughs sharing a high five with Jimin.

Taehyung eyes turned to slits at the mention of his father. Even though Draco was released from Azkaban, which is still a question to Taehyung and his brothers, and was at home surely looking for clues surrounding Voldemort and doing his best to help the ministry find the death eaters that were released from Azkaban by Bellatrix and Peter, Taehyung was sure he wasn't happy nor safe. And Jeongguk knew that.

Seeing his mistake, Jeongguk's eyes go wide but before he could even open his mouth to make an apology, Taehyung speaks first.

"You think we were tough last year Potter." Taehyung stepped closer to Jeongguk and the ravenette was sure he saw the seas crashing in the blondes blue eyes that were considerably darker. "This year we'll have you on your knees."

With that Taehyung and the rest of his team, followed by Yeonjun, Yoongi, Beomgyu and Wooyoung, walked out of the Great Hall to the pitch to warm up. 

Jeongguk stood in his spot frozen. He really fucked up and the whole team knew it. 

"Don't let him get to you Gguk. We got this." Jimin reassures his best friend.

"Yah! Malfoy is just bluffing." James says with a smile even though he was lying straight through his teeth. In the short time he knew Taehyung, he realized the heir of Draco Malfoy was never one to step down from a promise.

"Let's hope so." Jeongguk mutters. This game was going to be interesting.

**\-----**

It was raining when Wooyoung and Yeonjun sat in the Slytherin tower to cheer for their team. Yeonjun tells the other that he'll meet up with him closer to the time when the game will begin and leaves the tower to go back into the warmth of the school.

Lifting up his raincoat hood over his dyed silver locks, Beomgyu shivered in his seat. The rain had trickled down his pale skin making goosebumps erupt and to further his shivering even more.

"Cold?" A pleasant voice says from behind him.

Looking up, Wooyoung sees Taehyun, who had his Ravenclaw scarf in his hand outstretched to the smaller. He was wearing his normal black robes with blue lining but over top his seemed perfectly dry.

Noticing the Slytherin's confusion Taehyung chuckles as he walks closer. "It's a dry spell I learned from my dad."

"Oh," Wooyoung answers. "and a little." He continues with a shiver in his voice.

The Ravenclaw chuckles and Wooyoung feels a blush come onto his cheeks at the sound. He liked it. It sounded deep and natural and it didn't feel forced.

Taehyun sits beside the shy Slytherin and wraps his scarf around his neck, his fingers slightly caressing the pale boys skin as he crosses it at its ends. Taehyun took notice of Wooyoung's blue lips and whispered a warming spell onto him.

Wooyoung looked at Taehyun with wide eyes and an agape mouth. He didn't know what was happening but the small smile on Taehyun's face as he provided warmth to the older, made the silver haired boys heart flutter. The spell seemed to work instantly and color began coming back into Wooyoung's skin.

Once Taehyun finished he looked up at a red faced Wooyoung and chuckled. "Better?"

Not trusting his voice, Wooyoung simply nods. He didn't know what came over him but ever since the meeting in the Slytherin common room a few days ago, he couldn't seem to get the Ravenclaw out of his thoughts.

He was infatuated with his black hair and his dark eyes but more so by the boy himself. Wooyoung found out Taehyun transferred this year too but he had never been to a wizarding school due to his mother being incredibly sick. She was moved to St. Mungo's for a longer treatment, which allowed Taehyun to attend Hogwarts.

Taehyun wanted to be a Healer so he could help patients in their time of need. He was a master in potions and in healing and was the top of his class alongside Yuna. Wooyoung was excited to meet someone who had the same passion as him. The two had discussed healing and the different positions that they'd like to be in once they worked.

Wooyoung found the guy fascinating and while he wasn't sure how deep the infatuating with the boy went, he was sure he didn't want it to disappear anytime soon.

Taehyun too, found an interest in Wooyoung. He liked the way the boy but his studies first and was passionate about the things he wanted to do and complete in life. 

After finding out that Wooyoung too wanted to become a Healer, Taehyun was sold. He had a feeling the silver haired boy and him were supposed to meet.

But that made things even more complicated for Taehyun, seeing as he was deeply in love with his best friend Beomgyu Malfoy. He had been ever since First Year. He just didn't know how the other felt. 

Taehyun wasn't really _subtle_ when it came to being flirtatious with Beomgyu, but the other seemed to shy to even look him directly in the eye. He was confused and a part of him felt like maybe he just wasn't interested.

Maybe Wooyoung could be his rebound to the relationship he never had but Taehyun knew nothing serious could come out of it. He truly loved Beomgyu. 

"Are you here to cheer on Taehyung?" Wooyoung asks after he realizes he has been silent.

Taehyun nods as he turns and looks at the blonde sitting on his broom near one of the rings fixing his gloves. "Yah, I figured since he's going to help us save the wizarding world the least I can do is attend his Quidditch game. That and him, Yoongi and Beomgyu are practically my family."

Wooyoung hummed. "Do you think his idea will work? Having you all train I mean. I'm not much of a fighter."

The black haired Ravenclaw squints his eyes in thought as he drums his fingers on his knee. "I think there's a chance. If Voldemort is truly back like how he claims him to be a think we're going to need more than just the simple nine of us to stop him again."

"Harry Potter took him down alone." Wooyoung replies.

Taehyun scoffs. "That man will deny time after time that he wasn't the soul savior of the wizarding world. He had help from the beginning."

Wooyoung turned his head away from Taehyun and looked down at the pitch where the Gryffindor team was walking out. "I suppose so."

"Wooyoung," Taehyun says after a few moments of silence. The silver haired boy turns to him and his breath catches in his throat when he realizes how close they were.

"I have a plan." The Ravenclaw whispers, which confuses the older. They were alone, besides the few students that came to watch the warm up as well.

"What is it?" 

Taehyun shakes his head slightly. "I can't tell you here. They're going to be listening."

Wooyoung was even more confused now. "Who Taehyun? Who's listening?"

Leaning closer, Taehyun whispers in his ear, "The death eaters."

Wooyoung gasped as he pulled away from Taehyun. "Here? They're here?"

Taehyun's eyes look past Wooyoung as he spots a mist of black cloak in the air. Squinting his eyes to look closer his mouth opens in a gasp. 

"Dementors." Is all Taehyun spits out.

Turning around, Wooyoung is able to see through the mist of the rain and through the dark stormy clouds the cloaks of dementors in the sky. They were hiding.

"How did they get past the barrier? I thought it was impossible." Wooyoung says frightened. 

"Someone must've let them in from inside Hogwarts. We have to find the others now. If someone from Hogwarts is a death eater we only have limited time before they attack." Taehyun says in a rush as he stands up and pulls the Slytherin up with him. 

The two boys frantically ran down the bleachers and out of the Slytherin tower down to the sides of the pitch that were occupied with students talking and looking to find seats before the game. 

Wooyoung tried to keep his eyes open and search for his brother Yeosang in the midst of the students and rain but it was too crowded and Taehyun was pulling him too fast.

Students slowly began filing into seats of their houses tower getting ready for the game that was for sure to be exciting. 

Taehyung and his team hovered high in the air discussing final plans and plays. Once everything was set in stone and Taehyung was adjusting his pads, Beomgyu rides up beside him and looking at his eyes Taehyung sensed something was wrong.

"What is it Gyu?" Taehyung asks his twin.

"Wooyoung and Taehyun left the tower in a rush. I think something happened." The eldest twin answers, his eyes far off looking down the pitch.

"You mean something with Voldemort?" Taehyung asks, his voice quieter now.

Beomgyu simply nods raindrops dripping from his now darker blonde hair. 

Both boys eyes look across the pitch and land on the three Gryffindors that were already looking at them. 

Jeongguk knew something was wrong from the way Taehyung looked at him. It was serious whatever it was but before he could get the chance to fly over to ask, Jin's voice came on over the intercom. 

"Ladies and non-ladies! I welcome you to the first Quidditch match of the season!" Jin shouts with enthusiasm. Namjoon, sitting in the Ravenclaw tower with a book in his lap, smiled fondly at his secret boyfriends voice.

"Professor Hooch will begin the game by releasing the snitch!"

Standing in the center of the pitch, in the middle of the Gryffindor and Slytherin team, Madam Hooch stood with the snitch in her hand, the other balls having been released.

"Let it be a fair game boys." Hooch says darkly before through the golden snitch into the air. 

"The snitch is released folks! Let the game begin!"

Taehyung took off at the mere sight of the golden snitch to his left and zoomed after it, Jeongguk hot on his tail. 

The blondes wet hair whipped across his face furiously as he increased his speed to chase after the yellow ball that made a sharp incline up. Taehyung was grateful for the Impervius charm he and Beomgyu placed on each other. 

Jeongguk was not too far behind Taehyung but due to him wearing goggles instead of using his natural eyesight put the ravenette at a disadvantage. 

Seeing Taehyung go up, Jeongguk followed. Both leaving their teams to battle the Bludgers and Quaffles.

Below the boys, Mark stops a Quaffle from entering one of the rings while San batters a Bludger with his club, hitting Bambam on his broomstick causing him to lose his balance.

Beomgyu, Baekhyun and Sehun all share a small before flying at high speeds towards the Gryffindors hoops. 

Beomgyu is quick in throwing the Quaffle through the middle ring, catching Yugyeom off guard and earning Slytherin ten points.

Xiumin clubs another Bludger, which whizzes past Jimin's head making the blonde glare and Xiumin give a sarcastic apology.

Off the pitch, Taehyun and Wooyoung were frantically looking for Yoongi or Yeonjun or any of the members to let them know what was going on. 

Turning down a different corridor, both boys run into Soobin and Yeonjun who seemed to have had an intense discussion as Soobin was pressed against the wall by Yeonjun's body. 

The two broke apart at the sight of Wooyoung and Taehyun. The two out of breath boys stopped in front of them heaving.

"What is it Taehyun? What's going on?" Yeonjun asked, worry and minor irritation in voice.

"Death eaters." Wooyoung gasps out as he tries to regain his breath.

Soobin's eyes go wide. "At Hogwarts?"

Taehyun nods as he straightens up. "The barrier is broken. I saw dementors outside in the clouds. They were hiding above them."

"But who would have broken it? Only professors have access to the spell." Yeonjun asks. 

Taehyun shrugs. "The game begun and we wanted to get everyone together. I think someone is going to let death eaters into Hogwarts while everyone is distracted by the game."

The four boys begin walking through the corridors. "Soobin and I saw Namjoon and Hoseok outside in their towers. I think Kai and Yuna are in the library." Yeonjun says.

Taehyun takes out his wand and the other boys follow suit. "I know we haven't had much training but defend yourselves with any defense spell you know. Try to stay hidden. Taehyung, Jeongguk and the others don't have their wands with them on the pitch so we have to get out there as soon as possible."

Soobin nods. "Yeonjun and I will go to the pitch and get Yoongi and the others. You guys go to the library and find Yuna and Kai."

Wooyoung pulls away and shakes his head. "I have to find my brother and I'm going to go to the infirmary just to be sure if anything happens I can be there to help. You guys go and please come find me if something happens."

Taehyun felt his heart clench at the thought of something happening and not being able to get to Wooyoung quick enough but he simply nodded and decided he'd go off to the library himself. 

"Stay safe." Wooyoung says to Taehyun.

Taehyun scoffs but Wooyoung knew it was a coping mechanism. Taehyun was just as worried as he was. "If I get hurt I'll have you to help me."

"Let's hope that not the case." Yeonjun replies and both sets of boys turn and go their separate ways to complete their tasks.


	12. dementors

Taehyung was well over the pitch now and had lost sight of the snitch. He sat on his broom, wiping away his blonde hair from his forehead. 

Jeongguk flew up beside Taehyung and sat on his broomstick. "Lost the snitch already?"

"I'll find it soon." Taehyung replies his eyes still searching around through the midst of pouring rain for any color. 

Jeongguk looked down and realized that the boys were sitting right in between the clouds, a bit further and they'd be over them. He couldn't see the pitch and at the moment couldn't hear anything besides the rain.

The black haired boy looked around where they were at and further behind him he could've swore he saw a black mist in the clouds. A sudden coldness comes over the two boys.

"I'm thinking if we-" Taehyung begins to say but he's cut off by Jeongguk's voice booming from beside him. 

"Taehyung watch out!"

Taehyung's broom was knocked to the side harshly making the blonde grasp the stick as he rolled further away from Jeongguk due to the impact. 

Gaining control again, Taehyung looked up and before his and Jeongguk were dozens upon dozens of dementors surrounding them. 

Not knowing, nor caring, how the dementors got into Hogwarts and past the barrier, Taehyung shouts at Jeongguk, "Fly Jeongguk! Go!"

The two boys are quick in pushing on their brooms and flying past the dementors to the best of their ability. 

The cloaked figures were quick in following after the two wizards and Taehyung didn't dare to look back in fear of being knocked off his broom. Looking down, Taehyung watches as ice cycles begin forming on the tip of his broomstick.

Jeongguk was a bit further than Taehyung and he looked behind him for a quick second to look at the blonde only to be spin around on his broom by a dementor coming up in front of him. 

The dementor flies in front of Taehyung, stopping the boy from being able to move his broom and get out of the way, and terror comes over the Slytherin as he watches the dementors clothed mouth open. 

The feeling of coldness washes over Taehyung as the dementor begins feeding on his happiness. Taehyung's mind is void of anything as he whimpers in pain and sadness. Images of death and Voldemort flooding his head. War and fire and people he cares about. All gone. 

After regaining himself, Jeongguk looks up, seeing the dementor hovering over Taehyung and feasting on his soul.

With a boost of anger and courage, Jeongguk grips his broom and zones over to the dementor and with all of his force, knocks into the lifeless being ripping him away from Taehyung. 

The blonde slouches down and Jeongguk tries his best to help hold him up while still having enough strength to keep his broom steady.

"Taehyung, we have to go." Jeongguk says in a hurry, his voice wobbling. "There's going to be more."

Taehyung, floating in and out of consciousness, nods and grips his broom with lazy eyes and weak hands. He needed to stay strong and focused. 

The blonde blinks a few times in hopes of regaining his vision and as he's about to take off again with Jeongguk, dementors begin surrounding them. 

They glide quickly back and forth, in front and behind Taehyung, cutting him off from Jeongguk's view. 

"Taehyung! Taehyung!" Jeongguk shouted but it was no use as the blonde was shrouded from his view by the dozens of dementors that only seemed to be interested in him.

Taehyung used his hands to try and block the dementors as they fly by and each sucked his happiest thoughts and memories. Slowly, Taehyung had begun getting tired and losing his grip on his broom, the blonde slips and falls off. 

Jeongguk watches as he sees Taehyung's green cloak slip from the broom and he begins plummeting down to the pitch. 

Jeongguk grips his broom and takes off after Taehyung as the blondes body disappears through the clouds. 

As Jeongguk rips through the skyline and trying to reach Taehyung's fallen body, he begins to be able to hear the screams and cheers of the unknowing students and teachers. 

Rushing in through the towers, Soobin and Yeonjun run onto the Slytherin bleachers and spot Yoongi and Yeosang sitting bored while watching the game. 

"Yoongi!" Soobin shouts, gaining the two boys attention quickly. Seeing the frantic look of the two, Yoongi grabs Yeosang and drags him to the end of the bleachers where Soobin and Yeonjun resided.

"What's going on?" Yeosang asks once they reach the other two.

"Dementors. Taehyun and Wooyoung says they saw them above the skyline." Yeonjun huffs.

"Impossible. The barrier keeps them out." Yoongi shakes his head.

"We know but Taehyun thinks someone broke the barrier to let them in. He believes whoever opened the barrier is going to allow death eaters into the school." Soobin replies.

"Death eaters?" Yeosang gasps. "It hasn't even been a week since they were released from Azkaban. They couldn't possibly have a plan could they?"

"They've been in there for decades Yeosang. All they've been doing is planning." Yoongi says ominously. 

The four boys run down the tower and as they reach the side of the pitch to go find Hoseok, Namjoon and Jin they hear a scream coming from the Gryffindor tower.

Yeosang bids goodbyes to the boys as he tells them he's going to find Wooyoung in the infirmary to be of any help to him. With those last words he's running into the castle.

At the sounds of shouts they all look up and their blood runs cold at the sight of a falling figure and another on a broomstick zooming after them. Taehyung and Jeongguk. 

The players on the pitch stop playing and realizing what was happening they drop whatever they were doing and are quick in rushing to help save Taehyung. 

"Help me!" Yoongi shouts as he pulls out his wand. The three other boys follow suit and looking up they see Hoseok, Namjoon and Jin with their wands already out and waiting for Yoongi's queue. 

_"Aresto Momentum!"_ The seven boys shout in unison, their wands glowing bright as they aimed it at Taehyung. 

The youngest Malfoy's fall begins slowing and breaking the charm to cast a cushion spell, Yeonjun and the other boys run onto the pitch as Taehyung's body hits the cushioned ground. 

The teams flew down to the ground and landed, getting off their brooms and running over to Taehyung who laid in half consciousness on the grass. Jeongguk jumped off his broom and hovered over Taehyung, he ripped off his goggles and cupped the blondes face.

"Taehyung! Talk to me please! Listen to me!" Jeongguk shouts at the boy.

"Don't shout at him boy!" Mcgonagall says to Jeongguk as she reaches the pitch followed by other professors, including Snape.

The headmistress kneels and looks at Taehyung who's eyes were barely holding open. 

"Mr. Potter tell me what happened."

"Dementors Headmistress!" Jeongguk exclaims. "The barrier is broken and the dementors were up there. There are so many of them, I couldn't reach him on time."

Turning to the other professors, Mcgonagall says a command. "Send the students to their dormitories. Hogwarts is on lock down. We need Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary immediately." 

Professors begin pushing students back into the castle and to their common rooms but Yoongi and the others stay, helping take Taehyung to the infirmary.

Jeongguk carries the blonde in his arms and his heart thumped in his chest. Taehyung's hand clutched Jeongguk's uniform and in a weak voice he says, "It's not your fault."

Jeongguk grips Taehyung's body tighter in his arms as he practically begins running. "It is, I should've been there. I should've saved you Taehyung."

The younger coughs and shakes his head. "No Gguk. You're safe that's all that matters."

Jeongguk doesn't respond, too afraid of yelling that Taehyung shouldn't care about him and that he could have died. The boys reach the hospital wing in time as Madam Pomfrey comes out of the poisons cabinet. 

"Lay him on the bed! Quick he needs chocolate!" She rushes. 

Jeongguk lays Taehyung down and him and the other boys watch from a distance as Madam Pomfrey does her work. 

"Jeongguk," Yoongi asks coming up to the wet boy. "What happened?"

"We were attacked. The dementors," Jeongguk gasps and shakes his head. "They came out of nowhere. We didn't see them in time."

"They shouldn't be on school grounds." Namjoon says wiping away the moisture on his robes.

"Taehyun believes a professor let them in." Yeonjun answers. 

The boys all look at each other quizzically. Who would do such a thing?"

The hospital wings doors open and Taehyun followed by Yuna and Kai, come barring through. 

"Are you guys alright? We heard about the lock down and about Taehyung." Kai asks as they get closer. 

"We're fine, it's Taehyung and the dementors we're concerned about." Hoseok speaks up as he sits on one of the cots.

"I'm guessing whoever let them in didn't have time to carry out their plan of letting death eaters in." Taehyun says as he slides his wand into his pocket.

"But who would do it? Are we even sure it's a professor?" Jin asks. 

"They're the only ones that know the spell. Any student that knows it must be affiliated with someone who's worked or is working at the school now." Yuna answers with a huff. "The dementors being let onto the grounds is a distraction for us and a way to get to Taehyung. Whoever did this had this planned."

"Slytherin's are good at that." Jimin interjects.

"My brother is lying on a cot at the moment and you have the audacity to continue to belittle our house? If you're not going to help you can just go." Yoongi snarls at the Gryffindor blonde. 

Jimin huffs but stays quiet. Everyone in the room can feel the tense atmosphere but it's cut by Yuna's voice.

"We need to split up. Being together in one place isn't a good idea, especially if someone is out for Taehyung's head. We'll lead them right to him." Yuna says.

"She's right. We can't all be in here. Taehyung wouldn't want that." Jeongguk says looking at the blonde who was now asleep.

"Yeonjun and the rest of us are going to go to the Ravenclaw common room. They have books in there about the History of Hogwarts and I'm sure we'll need to know all about that." Yuna says referring to her, Yeonjun, Kai, Soobin, Beomgyu and Taehyun.

"Jin, Hoseok and I will go to the Hufflepuff common room. There won't be much but I'm sure we can find something out from them." Namjoon speaks up. 

"I'm staying here with my brother." Yoongi says. Beomgyu wanted to stay as well but he figured having Yoongi there would be the best for Taehyung. He needed find something that could help them. 

"I'm staying too. I'm not going to leave until he wakes up." Jeongguk replies back. He wasn't going to leave Taehyung. Not now.

"Us too." James says holding Jeongguk's hand and Jimin simply nods in agreement.

Jeongguk and Yoongi all pull up chairs and sit on either sides of Taehyung. While James and Jimin all sit on the cot beside him, the room was quiet in worry. 

Jeongguk's head was filled with thoughts about Taehyung. The blondes hair was wet and his skin was cold to the touch do to the rain and Jeongguk was sure the dementors sucked out some of his warmth as well. 

Taehyung's eyes were closed and his mouth was agape slightly, puffs of breath going in and out.

Jeongguk took Taehyung's cool hand in both of his and held it tightly to give it some warmth. 

"He wouldn't want us to just sit around here and wallow in self pity." Yoongi says from the other side of Taehyung's cot looking at his pale brother.

"Yoongi is right. Taehyung would want us to help. He'd want us to find out who did this." James says.

"We aren't just sitting here. The others are looking for clues, things to help us." Jimin quips.

Yoongi shakes his head. "No, that's not what he means. As much as Taehyung would hate me for saying this, we are the ones he's truly relying on throughout this."

Jeongguk looks up at his brother. "He trusts us?"

What Jeongguk really meant to say was, _He trusts me?_

"Of course Jeongguk." Yoongi says looking at the Gryffindor with tender eyes. "You know how he is. He takes up right after father when it comes to pretty much everything, especially his emotions."

Jeongguk looks back down at the sleeping boy. "I will stay with him if you guys want to go see if you can figure anything out. I wasn't lying when I'd say I would stay. I don't want him to wake up alone."

"Okay," Yoongi says as he stands from his chair. "I'm going to go and try to scope out a place where we can train. I think it's more crucial than ever to find a place now."

"I'll go with you Yoongi." Jimin speaks up standing from his cot. James gets up with him and nods. "Me too."

Jeongguk looks at the two groups and smiles slightly. "I'll let you guys know if anything happens. If you find anything please tell us."

"Of course." Yoongi replies, a small smile on his lips.

As the two groups turn to walk out of the hospital wing, Jimin turns and looks at Jeongguk with sincere eyes. "He's going to be okay Gguk. As much as I dislike him, I can't deny that he's a fighter and I'll be damned if some dementors are going to be what takes him out."

Jeongguk gives his best friend a soft smile. "Thank you Chim."

Smiling, Jimin walks out of the room and the infirmary doors close behind him with a bang. Jeongguk turns and looks back down at Taehyung, his eyes softening. 

"You're going to be okay Tae." Jeongguk mutters. "We all are."


	13. books and dust

Yeonjun and Beomgyu strolled through the library's books together. Yuna, Soobin, Kai and Taehyun all looking in different sections of the library. 

Yeonjun runs his thumb over one of the spines of the book and when he pulls it away a layer of dust sits on the pad. The older Slytherin scoffs as he wipes away the access. 

"Who ever comes in here? It's just filled with books and dust." Yeonjun mutters.

"Yah Yeon, that usually what you'll find in a library." Beomgyu replies, taking down a book labelled, _Patronus Charms._ The silver haired boy tucked it under his arm.

"I don't understand how us being here will help us find this death eater. Shouldn't we be out there looking for them?" The older asks as they turn down a different aisle, coming into the vision of the other three.

"No you twit. Taehyung was just attacked by dementors that got through a barrier that's supposed to be unbreakable. Whoever they are, they wouldn't be roaming around Hogwarts like a witness. They'll try to blend in. And besides, no professor is going to believe a group of students accusing a professor of being a death eater." Yuna snaps as she, followed by Taehyun, Kai and Soobin, walks closer to the two Slytherin.

"Yuna found something in the restricted section." Kai says with a bright smile. 

Yeonjun's eyes go wide. "The restricted section? Are you mad woman?"

"Stop gaping at me Yeonjun! You're going to catch flies." The blonde Ravenclaw says as she walks over to an empty table. The five boys follow suit all sitting around her.

The thick book she held was black and had silver writing across the spine and cover. _The History of Hogwarts._

Yuna opened the thick book causing a gust of dust to escape from the pages. The six students all gasp and cough waving away the gust.

The blonde Ravenclaw begins flipping through the pages, skimming through the words to see if she can find anything worth mentioning to the other boys. 

Flipping to one page, Taehyun's hand reaches out, stopping Yuna from turning again. 

"This," The black haired boys says, pointing to the title of the chapter.

Beomgyu leans over and his eyes furrow. "The Chamber of Secrets?"

Yeonjun slides into a chair beside Yuna looking at the book. "I thought the chamber was destroyed after the war by Hermione and Ron after they got the basilisk tooth."

Beomgyu shakes his head. "No, they just sealed it again if anything. It hasn't been opened because no one has been able to open it again."

"What does this have to do with the dementors?" Kai asks confused.

"It says here that the Chamber of Secrets was a series of tunnels built by Salazar Slytherin before he died. The tunnels lead to different parts throughout the school, making it easy for his heirs to enter and move underneath the school secretly." Yuna reads.

"You think whoever opened the barrier could be using the chamber?" Soobin asks. "But wouldn't that have to make them a parseltongue?"

Yuna nods. "As far as I know the last parseltongue was Harry Potter himself. He was the one who opened it in his second year after Tom Riddle came back. It's been sealed ever since."

"Are we sure it's sealed though?" Yeonjun asks with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

All six students look at each other with side eyes before jumping from their seats and running out of the library carrying the large book.

"The chambers entrance is in moaning Myrtle's bathroom. If it's opened we'll know that whoever opened it is a parseltongue and a heir to Salazar Slytherin." Taehyun says as the run down the corridors trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible.

The six students turn down a hallway only to run into a hard chest. They look up and are met with the beady eyes of Severus Snape.

"And what are you doing out of your common rooms?" His monotonous voice asks. Soobin and Kai swallow in fear. 

"We were just-" Yuna doesn't get to finish as footsteps are heard behind the six students and Snape. Turning their heads they're met with Jin and Namjoon.

"Our apologies professor. We were doing our rounds about the school to make sure all the students were in their dorms." Namjoon says with a sincere smile once him and Jin are close enough.

"Seems as though I've found six." Snape says, his eyes turned to slits. 

"We will take them back to the dorms then." Jin replies with a forced smile. The Hufflepuff was never a fan of the Slytherin head.

Jin grabs Soobin and Kai's arms in his hands as Namjoon gets Yuna and Taehyun. They look at Yeonjun and Beomgyu who were standing beside Snape still.

"I'll escort these two back to their dorms." Snape replies with cold eyes. "That'll be fifty points from each house for being out."

Namjoon's smile turns tight. "Surely professor."

Hearing the sound of Jin and Namjoon leading their housemates away gave Yeonjun and Beomgyu a sickening feeling. They turned to look at Snape who was already walking down the corridor.

"Follow me if you don't want to be killed." Is all it takes for the two Slytherin's to run after Snape.

Once Jin and Namjoon they were out of earshot of Snape, they turned their housemates around to face them.

"What did you guys find?" Jin asks.

"The Chamber of Secrets." Yuna speaks. "It could be the way that the death eater was going to let the others in."

"But how? They'd have to be a parseltongue." Namjoon says with confused eyes which was a rare look for the Ravenclaw.

"We were going to go to Myrtle's bathroom to see if the chamber was opened from there. We figured if we knew it was opened from there we could figure out who opened it afterwards." Taehyun says.

Looking around the corridor, Jin nods. "It's a good start but it'll have to wait. As we were walking through the corridors we overheard Mcgonagall and some other professors talking about another attack, this time at the ministry."

"The ministry?" Soobin asked with a frown on his lips. "Was anything stolen?"

"A prophecy." Namjoon answers.

"Who's?" Kai questioned as they begun walking again.

"We don't know. All me and Jin heard was that they took the prophecy and destroyed multiple other ones." Namjoon says turning a corner.

"First Azkaban, then Hogwarts and now the ministry?" Yuna questions. "What are they planning?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling that whatever it is they're looking for they're close." Jin responds.

"We have to tell the others." Kai speaks up.

"I already sent a message to Yoongi." The brown haired seventh year says.

Namjoon, Yuna and Taehyun all arrive at the Ravenclaw dorms and before walking in they turn to the other three.

"Keep an ear out and try not to be too conspicuous. We don't need anyone starting anything." Namjoon says. "We have to keep quiet about all of this."

The three Hufflepuff's nod. "We will."

"Stay safe." Yuna says before the three blue robed students walk through their portrait.

Jin begins leading the others to their dorms. "We'll figure this all out when Taehyung wakes up. He'll probably be able to figure this all out."

Kai and Soobin nods but not before sharing a frown. As much as the two Hufflepuff's wanted to help, they didn't know how deep this would get and they didn't want to risk anything. Anything being their lives.

**\-----**

Jeongguk stayed by Taehyung side for hours, even after Madam Pomfrey told him the blonde would be okay. Jeongguk couldn't leave him, not when it was his fault.

The ravenette wouldn't let go of the blonde hand and held onto him tighter every time he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

After about the sixth time of his head dropping, Jeongguk feels movement and hears silent whimpers. His eyes shoot open and he watches as in front of him Taehyung's eyes begin to slowly open.

"Tae," Jeongguk whispers rising from the uncomfortable hospital chair. "Can you hear me?"

The Slytherin nods slowly, his head screaming at him and ears ringing. "Water?" He croaks out.

Jeongguk is quick in reaching over and grabbing the glass of water Pomfrey left for him. He helps Taehyung sit up slightly so that he can take gulps of the lukewarm water.

Taehyung finished the glass in seconds and when he pulls away he wipes his moist mouth with the back of his hand.

"How do you feel?" The Gryffindor asks sitting back down but this time more alert.

"Like I've been trampled." Taehyung mutters. Jeongguk chuckles at the boys words.

"Madam Pomfrey said you should be healed and should take it easy for the next few hours. The dementors really got you."

Taehyung's eyes shoot open at the mention of dementors and everything begins coming back to him. The Quidditch game, the dementors, falling, everything.

"Where are the others? Is everyone okay? Where's my brothers?" Taehyung asks frantically trying to sit up and get off the cot.

Jeongguk stands up and goes in front of the frantic Slytherin trying to calm him down. "Hey, everything is alright. No one was hurt and your brothers are okay."

Taehyung's chest heaves up and down as he tries to catch his breath and control his heartbeat. Jeongguk's hands rubbing gentle circles on his shoulder may or may not have helped significantly. 

Feeling his body calm down, Taehyung looks up at Jeongguk who was crouching in front of him. Jeongguk's brown eyes seemed captivating at the moment and Taehyung couldn't seem to look away. Jeongguk was beautiful.

"No one wanted to just sit around and do nothing so they went to go find anything out about what happened today." Jeongguk explains breaking the silence. "Yoongi made it very clear that that's what you would have done."

Taehyung laughs softly. "Him and Beomgyu know me like they are me. Why didn't you go with them?"

Jeongguk smiles a soft smile as he brushes away a piece of Taehyung dried blonde hair. "I didn't want to leave you. I couldn't have you waking up alone, not when it was my fault you're here in the first place."

"This wasn't your fault Jeongguk. It wasn't anyone's fault besides the traitor that opened the barrier. Do not blame yourself for what happened to me." Taehyung exclaims, his hands flying to cup the ravenettes face.

Jeongguk's eyes go soft at the concern of the blonde. He reaches up and softly nuzzles his face into Taehyung's hands. His eyes close softly and he hums in satisfaction.

"Tae," Jeongguk whispers. "Let me protect you. I know you're capable of doing it yourself but let me be your protector too."

Taehyung's eyes widen at Jeongguk's words. His heart thumped in his chest and he felt his hands get hot and sweaty. 

Being a Slytherin, a Malfoy at that, was enough for almost everyone to dismiss the blonde. His ideas, his family, his presence in general. As much as Taehyung gave off the I-don't-care kind of persona, he actually did. He cared a lot. 

When he first started Hogwarts and realized that people hated already just for being a Malfoy he cried for months to his brothers. He even went as far as to beg his father to pull him out of Hogwarts. But his father didn't and slowly Taehyung was happy about it. He never would've met Jeongguk.

As much as he hated the Potter and everything his family was, Taehyung couldn't deny that Jeongguk didn't bring in a new sense of fun into his life. He gave Taehyung a purpose besides world domination.

"Y-you want to pr-protect me?" Taehyung stutters and he mentally hits himself. Malfoy's don't stutter.

Jeongguk takes the blondes hands into his and looks in his eyes. "I want to keep you safe. I want to be your right hand man throughout all of this and maybe even after."

Not trusting his words, Taehyung simply nods and Jeongguk smiles widely. The ravenette engulfs the blonde in his arms and the two hug as if they were the only ones in the world.


	14. a plan

"Do you think everyone is still safe?" Taehyung asks as he and Jeongguk continue to lay in his cot.

Taehyung's head was resting on Jeongguk's warm chest and the olders fingers were running through the blondes hair. Taehyung knew if his mind wasn't running 70 miles per hours at the moment he would have fallen asleep to the soothing movement. 

"We have amazing friends and stubborn family members. I'm sure they're more worried about you right now." Jeongguk answers. 

The Gryffindor felt a sense of fondness at Taehyung being worried about everyone else but himself. Him being the one who was truly injured. 

"I'm just worried." Taehyung huffs. He looked at his hand that rested by his face and saw the splintered and cracked skin from where he gripped his broom so hard. 

"I was worried." Jeongguk reiterates. Taehyung's head looked up at him then and the two were looking into each other eyes. Jeongguk's holding a layer of sadness and Taehyung's fond.

"I was so worried about you Tae," Jeongguk whispered as his fingered caressed over Taehyung's perfect face. "I felt so powerless, watching the dementors suck out your..." Jeongguk felt himself getting chocked up and he stopped.

"Jeongguk," Taehyung said his name so softly it felt like silk in the air that they shared between them. The younger didn't hesitate in climbing onto Jeongguk fully and being eye to eye with him. "It's not your fault."

"I watched," Jeongguk says, tears softly falling down his pale face. "As you _fell_ Taehyung. You were so close to being just _gone._ Gone forever and I just..." Jeongguk shook his head and Taehyung watched him expectantly. 

"You just what Gguk?" Taehyung asked his voice barely a whisper. A whisper for just Jeongguk to hear. 

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Jeongguk eye's met his and they realized that both of them were crying. Silent tears streaming down their faces. 

"You don't mean it." Taehyung whispers, his voice cracking and his eyes watering even more. Taehyung finds it too hard to believe that Jeongguk Potter, the boy that has hated him ever since they met, is confessing to not being able to live without him. He has lived a life of heartbreak and lies. He didn't need Jeongguk adding to it. Taehyung didn't think he'd survive.

"I do, God, Tae I mean it so much." Jeongguk exhales and Taehyung turns his head away as Jeongguk's lips connect with his temple. Tears streamed from the blondes eyes heavily and he whimpered as Jeongguk pressed him closer to his chest. 

Soft kisses were pressed against Taehyung's cheek, jaw, and neck as he continued to cry softly in Jeongguk's arms. 

"I've come to need you so much Tae." Jeongguk whispers in his ear before kissing the shell of it, causing Taehyung to let out an exhale through his mouth. 

"I need you too." Taehyung whispered and he turned his head to face Jeongguk. Their foreheads touching and hands intertwining. 

"Again," Jeongguk whimpers his lips brushing against the corner of Taehyung's mouth. "Say it again for me."

"I need you Jeongguk." Taehyung says louder this time. He feels giddy as he says the words to the person they're meant for. Meant for Jeongguk. 

" _Finally."_ Jeongguk says before his lips crash against Taehyung's.

The kiss isn't the most dry and teeth clash against each other but to them, it's the best kiss they've ever had. Taehyung fit perfectly against Jeongguk and vice versa. The were puzzle pieces finally coming together and making themselves one. 

Taehyung's hands slipped from Jeongguk's and he felt them travel up his chest and into the small strands of hair at the name of his neck. 

Jeongguk doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Taehyung and pulls even closer, if that's possible. 

Their lips moved against each other skillfully and they seemed to have been made for each other. Their lips fit perfectly. Jeongguk's bottom lip fitted between Taehyung's full one and Taehyung's top lip between Jeongguk's. 

" _Tae,"_ Jeongguk whispered as they pulled apart for a few second before diving back into each other. This time Taehyung's bottom lip in between Jeongguk's. 

Taehyung mind felt foggy as he kissed the older. Jeongguk was so good that if someone were to ask for his name, Taehyung wouldn't be able to give it to them. Jeongguk was just _that_ good. 

Whimpering against his lips, Taehyung says, "Touch me Gguk."

At that Jeongguk pulls away and looks at the other a little skeptically. "Tae, are you sure?"

Taehyung nodded frantically. "Yes, yes. I promise it's okay. I just," Taehyung sighed and bit his lip. "I want you to touch me. _Feel me._ "

"Oh God," Jeongguk lips were back on Taehyung's in seconds and Taehyung shivered as he felt Jeongguk's hands slide under his robe and beneath his jersey to touch the warm skin underneath. 

Jeongguk's fingers trail across Taehyung's ribs and up his soft tummy to his chest where he didn't hesitate to skim his fingers over Taehyung's nipple, making the younger let out a soft gasp. 

"So sensitive for me." Jeongguk stated softly as his kisses Taehyung again, soft moans coming from the others mouth and Jeongguk continued playing with his sensitive buds. 

The moment seems to fade all too quickly as the doors to the infirmary burst open and Taehyung and Jeongguk fly apart from each other.

McGonagall walks in followed by Wooyoung and Yeosang. They seem to look fine and that's enough for Taehyung to feel a bit at ease. His face was probably still red from making out with Jeongguk though. 

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy," The headmistress says as she gets closer. "I can see that the healing process has been well."

Her tone is teasing and both Jeongguk and Taehyung feel themselves grow even more embarrassed. 

"The lock down has been lifted. If you're both fine please go to your common rooms. While the lock down is lifted we still request for all students to be kept in their common houses." McGonagall states, he voice firm and soft. 

Both boys stand up quietly and as they walk out of the infirmary side by side they could've swore they heard Wooyoung and Yeosang snickering at them.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Jeongguk says once they're further from the infirmary. The corridors are abandoned and their footsteps echo against the cobble walls. 

Taehyung shrugs. "I've been caught in worse positions."

As soon as the words left his mouth Taehyung clamped his hand over his lips and stared wide eyed at Jeongguk who was looking a bit annoyed actually.

"What kind of positions Taehyung?" Jeongguk asked, his voice even and calm which scared Taehyung even more. 

Taehyung is already furiously shaking his head before Jeongguk even finishes asking the question. "Nothing, please let it go. I didn't mean to say that."

"It's fine," Jeongguk states as the boys stop walking and Jeongguk walks up behind Taehyung, wrapping an arm around his waist from behind and leaning down to his ear. "Just forget about everyone else. I'm in your life now."

Taehyung shivered at Jeongguk's words and even more so from the olders breath cascading down his ear and neck. 

"Answer me when I'm talking to you petal." Jeongguk whispers again. Hi voice was rougher and Taehyung practically melted from it. 

"Okay Jeongguk." Taehyung whimpered. 

"Good boy." Jeongguk said as he kissed Taehyung's cheek and grabbed his hand so they could walk again. 

Taehyung's heart was stammering against his chest and felt like his ears were ringing from what just happened. Jeongguk did that to him. Jeongguk had that _effect_ on him. 

"You need to warn a man." Taehyung says with a huff.

"You love it." Jeongguk smirks and Taehyung couldn't deny it because he did. He loved it. 

"Did you guys talk about a plan for what we're going to do?" Taehyung asked. 

Jeongguk shook his head. "Most of them split up to find things that could be of help. We didn't want to just sit around wasting time."

Taehyung nodded. It made sense. "We just have to find time to meet again. I have a feeling the teachers are going to be tighter on us while the death eaters are out. I don't know how many people know about Voldemort but however many do, they're going to want to have precautions. We're going to have to be careful."

"We'll be okay," Jeongguk smiles but his eyes glance to Taehyung's for a second. "It's you I'm worried about."

Taehyung's heart flutters as Jeongguk's words and he feels his face heat up. "I'll be okay Gguk. I can survive anything. I'm a Malfoy remember?"

They both laugh but Jeongguk still feel protective. He wants to make sure Taehyung is safe and if there is any direct threat to him that Jeongguk can be there quickly if he isn't already there. 

They make it to the Slytherin corridor and when they're standing a ways away Jeongguk spins Taehyung around and wraps his arms around the youngers waist. 

"Ggukkie!" Taehyung giggles as he slides his arms around Jeongguk's neck.

Jeongguk looked down at Taehyung with bright eyes and a small smile playing on his lips. The look cause Taehyung to smile and Jeongguk swore he could've died happily then. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Taehyung asked softly.

"You're beautiful." Is all Jeongguk answers and he smiles a she watched Taehyung's face become red and he hides against the older males chest. 

"Jeongguk..." Taehyung whines and it muffled because of Jeongguk's Quidditch robes bu the still laughs a hardy laugh.

"My precious petal is shy?" Jeongguk asked teasingly as he ran his fingers through Taehyung's hair. 

Taehyung groans against his chest again before pulling away with a pout on his pretty red lips. Jeongguk couldn't resist it, so he leaned down and pressed his lips against Taehyung's, catching the other male by surprise. 

The kiss was soft, until it wasn't. One thing led to another and Taehyung found himself pressed against the corridor wall and Jeongguk's knee wedged between his legs.

Taehyung rolled his hips against Jeongguk muscular thigh as the older male kissed down his neck and sucked on the sensitive skin Taehyung was harboring. 

"Ngh! Ggukie," Taehyung moaned and Jeongguk wanted so badly to hear more. He wanted to hear the pretty moans Taehyung would sing at the top of his lungs with everything Jeongguk could give him.

"I'd make you feel so good baby." Jeongguk whispers in Taehyung's ear and the younger lets out another moan as Jeongguk begins meeting his needy threats. 

"Please," Taehyung whimpers and Jeongguk smirks at hearing the Malfoy plead for him. A Potter.

Jeongguk's about to play more into their dry humping until he hears someone behind them. Turning around Jeongguk gaps as he tries to shield Taehyung.

"Gguk?" Jimin asked confused.

Jimin had begun getting worried for his best friend when he didn't come back to the dorm so he went to the infirmary but when he asked Wooyoung where they were, the younger had told Jimin they left a while ago. 

Jimin figured Taehyung would know where he was, seeing as they were together, but he didn't expect to see them dry humping in the middle of the Slytherin corridor. 

"Jimin!" Jeongguk said. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Jimin said walking closer, unbothered by Jeongguk's prominent boner and a red faced Taehyung behind him. 

"I was just coming. You didn't have to come." Jeongguk said feeling a bit irritated by his best friend. He understands that Jimin was worried but he was kinda busy. 

"Why?" Jimin's cheeks puffed in anger. "Because you were trying to fuck Malfoy against the wall?"

Jeongguk sputters at Jimin. He didn't know why his best friend was acting like Jeongguk just committed a crime. It had nothing to do with Jimin in the first place.

"I'm sorry," Taehyung speaks up from behind Jeongguk and the older moves over so Jimin can see him. "I'm not sure how what Jeongguk does is any of your business."

"It'll always be my business when it comes to whore Slytherin's trying to sleep with my best friend." Jimin sneers. 

Taehyung freezes behind Jeongguk and without another word he pushes Jeongguk away and walks to his portrait. 

"Tae, wait!" Jeongguk shouts but Taehyung doesn't even bother turning around before he walks through and it slams closed behind him. 

Jeongguk whirls around on Jimin and he's furious. "What the _fuck_ Jimin? Why would you do that?"

"I think it's time we talk Jeongguk."


	15. separate

The walk to the Gryffindor corridor was a silent and awkward one. Jeongguk was irritated and annoyed with Jimin and the other was hurt and angry.

When they reached the corridor Jimin turned on his heel to face Jeongguk. His arms were crossed his pink lips were in a frown. It wasn't a look Jeongguk usually saw on his best friend.

"Do you want to explain why you felt the need to butt into my relationship?" Jeongguk scowled as he leaned against the wall.

"Relationship? You're actually together with that Malfoy?" Jimin's words came out like venom and Jeongguk felt like he didn't even know the person in front of him.

"It's none of your business Jimin!" Jeongguk spat. "He's more than just his name the same way I'm more than mine."

"You're name is what made you Jeongguk! You are your name!" Jimin shouted back.

Jimin didn't come from the Scared 13. He was born from a muggle-born father and a witch mother. He was a half-blood and the Malfoy brothers along with the Slytherin and Ravenclaw house made him never forget it. Jimin was stuck knowing always that he was never a full wizard and he never could be.

He and Jeongguk bonded over that. Both knowing that they didn't come from pure-blood families, besides Jeongguk's mother. Jeongguk's father always told them that they should never be ashamed for being who they are, whether that be half-blood, muggle-born or pure-blood.

Jimin would always remember that his family name, Park, is what he will always be. A half-blood Park.

It's one of the many reasons Jimin resented Taehyung and his brothers. While Beomgyu and Yoongi weren't the ones to start it they followed Taehyung's footsteps in bullying him.

Taehyung Malfoy. Almost a carbon copy of his two death eater parents. The youngest Malfoy. The most evil Malfoy.

Jimin hated the other more than words care to admit. One of the many reasons him and Jeongguk got along so well was because of their equal resentment of Taehyung. Jimin noticed this year was different. He noticed Jeongguk's changes. Maybe they were always there and the half-blood just failed to notice but he surely did now.

Jeongguk stood frozen in front of Jimin. "My name doesn't make me Jeongguk. My name makes me a Potter."

Jimin looked at his best friend with tired eyes. "But Jeongguk is a Potter."

Jeongguk noticed the tired look in Jimin's eyes. The way his shoulders sagged and how his hair looked more messed up than usual. He was going through something and Jeongguk wasn't there to help him.

"Jimin," Jeongguk said softly. "What's wrong?"

The blondes eyes got glossy and he turned away so Jeongguk wouldn't see but it was already too late. Jeongguk saw and he felt awful.

"It's so hard Gguk." Jimin whimpers and Jeongguk joins Jimin's side in a second and begins rubbing his back.

"Look at me Chim please. Tell me what's wrong." Jeongguk pleaded. He hated seeing the people he cared about in pain.

"What's wrong is that I'm in love with you and you don't see it." Jimin says as he finally met Jeongguk's brown eyes.

Time seemed to come to a stand still then. Jeongguk could feel his heart beat in his fingers and here it ringing in his ears. The words that came from Jimin's mouth floated in Jeongguk's head and he didn't like it.

Jimin was in love with him and he never noticed. Yah, Jimin was touchy and would always want to cuddle and be next to Jeongguk but the older didn't look into much he just thought that was just Jimin.

Jimin. His best friend since he came to Hogwarts. His place of friendship and a person he always knew he could go to, no matter what it was about, Jeongguk knew Jimin would be there for him. But knowing that Jimin harbored feelings for him, almost made the other sick.

Jimin was gorgeous of course. Anyone at Hogwarts could easily fall for his puppy eyes and always evident pouts. Jeongguk found it cute in a brother way. He always thought of Jimin as family. That's it.

"Jimin..." Jeongguk trailed off, trying to look for the words that just didn't seem to come to him. He had no idea how to tell Jimin that he didn't feel the same without ruining what they had.

Jimin was quicker though and shook his head with a scoff. "You don't have to tell me that you don't feel the same Gguk. I don't expect you to, I never did. I do expect you to be a better friend to me though."

Jeongguk furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Better friend? Jimin we're best friends. I treat you like family."

"Have you not noticed that recently, everything has been about Taehyung to you?" Jimin questioned. "Taehyung and his brothers that you hated just a few months ago."

"Jimin," Jeongguk shook his head in frustration. "You know what's going on in the world. I have no time for anything else but to help everyone."

"Am I included in that everyone, Jeongguk?" Jimin asked harshly.

"Of course you are!" Jeongguk felt like pulling out his hair. "You're one of the most important people in my life."

"Then act like it! Make me feel important and stop wasting your time on someone that doesn't love you like I do!"

Jeongguk's eyes turned to slits and he glared at Jimin. "You know nothing about Taehyung and I don't expect you to. I don't expect you to understand what we're doing or even why we're doing it. I ask you to respect it, not for him but for me, your best friend."

Jimin scoffed and shook his head. "I can't believe you're choosing him over me."

"There isn't a competition Jimin. You're my best friend and Taehyung is, hopefully, going to be my boyfriend. He means a lot to me and he's slowly making his way in my life in a more positive light." Jeongguk felt himself smile at the thought of having a happy life with the youngest Malfoy.

"I guess I'll never understand then. I don't approve of it and I'm sure James will think the same." Jimin knew he was being just bitter and unreasonable but he didn't care. He was hurt deep down and he wanted Jeongguk to know it.

"I guess you both won't but that won't stop me from being selfish for once. I like him, a lot, and I know he does too. I'm not asking much of you Jimin, I'm not even asking you to be nice to him, but at least don't hate me for it." Jeongguk pleaded. He didn't know what he'd do knowing his best friend hated him because of his choice of boyfriend.

The anger from Jimin seemed to leave him then and he looked at Jeongguk with soft eyes. "I'll never hate you Gguk."

The two smiled at each other before embracing into a tight hug in the middle of the abandoned corridor.

"I promise to start being a better best friend." Jeongguk promised as he buried his face in Jimin's hair.

"I promise to give Taehyung a chance." Jimin replied as he indulged in having the man he loved so close in his arms. So close, yet still not there.

Days passed before the others were able to come together in the Slytherin common room and talk about their findings during the lock down.

When Jeongguk arrived with Jimin and James, he expected more of a reaction from Taehyung. The younger Malfoy stood beside his twin by the boys dormitory stairs and they paid everyone no mind. Jeongguk had a feeling the younger was upset with him and he had no idea why.

When everyone arrived the Slytherin's stood together and Yoongi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Thankfully," Taehyung starts. "My brother and Yeonjun were together when everyone split up and they were able to tell me and Yoongi about the plan to visit the Chamber of Secrets in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"Why would we go there? Wasn't it destroyed after Ron and Hermione got the Basilisk fang during the Hogwarts War?" James asked confused.

"The chamber cleans itself. It's how it was able to go unused for years." Yuna explains.

"So what's the plan? We all just go down there together and try to open it?" Jeongguk asked.

"Of course not," Taehyung glared at the Potter before explaining. "We go there in a unified group. Only a few of us could go without being seen and only the one who can open the chamber should go inside. It'd be safer and less of a risk of all of us getting caught."

Jeongguk was taken aback by Taehyung's hostility and he felt a bit hurt. He didn't know what he did and he surely didn't want to go back to hating the boy.

"So what are the groups?" Hoseok asked.

"Our best bet is to send all three of us down." Beomgyu answers gesturing to himself and his brothers.

"Alone?" Jeongguk asked incredulously.

"Yeonjun could join us but the chances of him being a parseltongue are slim considering he isn't from Salazar's bloodline." Yoongi reasons.

"Jimin and I are going with you. It makes no sense for only the Slytherin's to go. If something were to happen you'd need us." Jeongguk said.

"Don't go getting a big head there Potter." Taehyung mumbled under his breath receiving a glare from the male.

"Do you have a problem?" Jeongguk finally decides to ask.

Him and Taehyung's gazes meet and for a few seconds that's all that happens. No words are exchanged but the tension is enough for everyone in the room to feel it. Their magic was heavy and considering they were powerful wizards it made the room feel like it was suffocating.

Taehyung is the one to break it with a quiet nothing and a turn of his head. Jeongguk is left to stare at the younger, his eyes softening when he takes in his vulnerable state.

"What do you ask from the rest of us?" Taehyun quips from his spot by the fireplace. He had been pretty silent since the meeting begun.

"We decided that things from now on should be done separately. We didn't expect Voldemort to move so quickly and we are short on time." Yoongi speaks up.

"We want Taehyun, Yuna, Kai and Soobin to help in looking at the History of the Hogwarts War. It's a simple and easy task that would put you guys at a low risk." Taehyung says with a smile and Jeongguk couldn't help but smile with him. He was beautiful.

"What do you want us to look for?" Yuna asks her blonde hair falling to the side as she cocks her head.

"Anything that you think could be of help to us. At some point Voldemort will target Hogwarts like he did before and we have to be prepared. So any guarding spells, fortresses and such will be amazing to know." Beomgyu answers.

"Jin, James, Hoseok and I will keep guard of everything. It'd be suspicious for the upperclassmen to interact with Yuna and Taehyun considering they aren't apart of our house. I'll send out an owl every time we find something useful. Seeing as Jin and I are prefects we're sure we will be told what to do by Headmistress and if we hear anymore news I'll make sure you know." Namjoon explains confidently.

"I'll also try to reach out to your families and explain what's going on. The more adults that know the better. As long as they aren't in the castle." He continues.

"Then it comes down to us." Jimin states as he looks at the others.

Taehyung nods. "Me, my brothers, Jimin, Jeongguk and Yeonjun will be the ones doing the dirty work."

"From now on there will be no more meetings. We wish you all the best. Stay safe." Yoongi warns.

Taehyung steps forward and the room falls into an utter silence waiting for what the other has to say.

"I know, this isn't easy for any of you." Taehyung begins. "Helping me and my brother...helping Malfoy's is something that probably goes against all of your family morals. Our family has done awful, inexcusable things that we regret to this day, but we're going to do better. Even if it kills us."

The words are felt throughout the room. Everyone knows what Taehyung means, they just didn't want to say it themselves. This was serious for all of them and they were ready to defend their families and the Wizarding World.


	16. parseltongues

The night of the escapade finally came and the boys all met in the Slytherin corridor. The Malfoy's and Yeonjun waited impatiently for the two Gryffindor's. When they saw the two males running around the corner the four Slytherin's released a heavily sigh. 

"Finally!" Yeonjun whisper shouted. "It only took you idiots twenty minutes."

The two stopped in front of them and breathed heavily. "McGonagall kept patrolling the tower. It took forever for us to finally sneak out."

"Okay, but why do you both look so rough?" Beomgyu questioned.

Yeonjun nudged him with a smirk. "Late night make-out session of course."

They snickered together but Taehyung stayed quiet. He watched as both Jeongguk and Jimin's faces flushed red with embarrassment and the youngest Malfoy couldn't stand it anymore. 

"Let's hurry up and just go. I want to get back so I can get some sleep." Taehyung huffs as he begins walking the way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. 

The whole time while they're walking Taehyung stays further ahead than everyone else. His wand in hand and eyes focused on the task at hand. Jeongguk walked alongside everyone else and when his curiosity got the best of him he finally asked. 

"What's wrong with Tae?" The nickname slipped but Jeongguk didn't care. 

Beomgyu looked ahead at his twin and he frowned. "These last few days haven't been the best for him."

"Well, they aren't for anyone." Jeongguk says confused. Everyone was going through a hard time. 

"No," Beomgyu shakes his head. "It doesn't have anything to do with what's going on right now. It's something that happened years ago. Someone important left our lives and Taehyung took it the hardest."

"Like family?" Jeongguk asked trying to understand more about the Malfoy. 

"He was like family to us yah, but he was more with Taehyung if you get what I'm saying." Beomgyu said with a sad smile. 

A boyfriend. Of course Jeongguk knew Taehyung had dated before him but he also knew that he didn't want to hear about it. It made something ugly grow inside the pit of his stomach and he hated feeling that way. Jealous. Jealous when he wasn't even brave enough to ask the boy out. 

"What happened?" Jeongguk asked cautiously. 

"I think that's something you need to ask him." Beomgyu smiles reassuringly before continuing. "Jeongguk, I know we've always had our differences but I've always been the more calm twin. Taehyung has just this _fire_ about him that makes it harder for him to make rational decisions. He was close to being a Gryffindor because of it."

Jeongguk gasped. Taehyung Malfoy a Gryffindor? Never in a million years would Jeongguk imagine the boy in the house that basically despised him. But in a way, he could see it. Taehyung was braver in a way he never saw in other Slytherin's. 

Beomgyu laughed softly. "Surprising I know. The Sorting Hat of course placed him where he was destined to be but it's always something lingering in the back of his mind. I feel it. Twin telepathy you know."

Jeongguk nodded to the eldest twins words and he found himself smiling. Maybe in another universe him and Taehyung were both Gryffindor's and they were best friends and lovers. For some reason Jeongguk liked that thought but he wouldn't trade it for the universe they were in now. He liked being such opposites with the male. It made things thrilling. 

Jeongguk is about to respond when Taehyung speaks up and the words are lost on his tongue. "We're here."

The doors to the bathroom opened and Taehyung took the first step inside. It was the gloomiest, most depressing bathroom Taehyung had ever set foot in. Under a large, cracked, and spotted mirror were a row of chipped sinks in a circular formation. The floor was damp and reflected the dull light given off by the stubs of a few candles, burning low in their holders; the wooden doors to the stalls were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges. In short, the bathroom had it's better days.

"Well this is depressing." Yeonjun huffed as he walk in behind Taehyung. 

"Better watch it Junnie, the ghost that haunted this bathroom could surely come and get ya!" Beomgyu shouts scaring the Slytherin. 

"You're both idiots." Yoongi smiles as he comes to stand beside an occupied Taehyung, who was searching for the entrance.

Jeongguk and Jimin joined not a second later and together they all stood in front of the alignment of cracked and worn down sinks. 

"So," Jimin starts. "What do we do now?"

"We take turns." Taehyung says.

"It'd be more of a chance that we can speak it than the rest of you. Jeongguk I would say has a good chance because of your father but that was all of Voldemort's work." Yoongi reasons.

The Gryffindor's and Yeonjun all stood back as Yoongi decided to go first. Their father told them that the language of the snake was one you couldn't force. It'd come to you. So that's what Yoongi tried to do but nothing happened. 

Beomgyu took his place a few minutes later and the same thing happened. No connection to the bathroom nor the chamber that lied beneath their feet. 

Jeongguk's breath hitched as he watched Taehyung take his stop in front of the sink and for some reason he felt his eyes close along with Taehyung in unison. 

Taehyung felt something as soon as he walked into the bathroom. He felt the rushing water from the chamber beneath him and the dawning whispers of the dead below. Hissing filled his ears and he knew exactly what they were saying. 

_"A heir? What may I do for you?"_ The hissing asked in a language that Taehyung knew only he could hear.

_"I need to go into the chamber."_

Everyone in the room held their breath as they heard Taehyung speaking the words in the language unknown to them. His hisses filled the bathroom and echoed off the walls hauntingly. It made everyone feel uneasy. 

Little did they all know, Jeongguk too, could hear and understand the conversation between Taehyung and whatever being was speaking to him. 

_"Of course master, but for what do I owe the pleasure?"_

_"The wizarding world is in dire need of my help. The Chamber of Secrets will help me in my adventure."_

_"You speak alone Mr. Malfoy, when you are by no means alone."_

Taehyung's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he continued the conversation. _"I am alone."_

_"I'm sure Mr. Potter would disagree."_

Just then Taehyung's eyes snapped open and he turned to look at Jeongguk who was standing beside Jimin. Everyone's eyes followed confused. 

"Taehyung, what happened?" Beomgyu asked putting a reassuring hand on his twin.

"Jeongguk can understand it." Taehyung says, his voice full of disbelief and...admiration.

Everyone's eyes turned wide at the revelation and the look back and forth between the two. Jimin's eyes stayed on Jeongguk but the other was only looking at Taehyung and vice versa. They were confused of course but a part of them was excited because it was something else that was only for them. 

Jeongguk stepped forward until he was face to face with Taehyung. Well, face to neck in Taehyung's case, he was a little bit smaller than Jeongguk. The two clasped hands slowly and neither boy could feel or even think about anything besides the other.

 _"Can you understand me?"_ Taehyung said in the language.

A smile spread on Jeongguk's lips. _"I can petal."_

"Holy Christ," Yeonjun breathed out. "They really can understand each other."

"They both need to open it together so they can go inside." Yoongi says.

 _"You'll go inside with me?"_ Taehyung asked. Even in the new language Jeongguk could hear the slight waver in his voice and he found it so endearing. 

_"Of course."_

It seemed, as they spoke, that all of the animosity and tension between them from the last week seemed to dissipate and no longer exist as they stood there together.

Before further words can be said between the two, the top of the sinks rose and the sinks began to separate from each other. The single sink they stood in front of began lowering itself into the ground and was finally covered by a sliding cage. The path led to a wide hole that was dark and ominous. 

Releasing himself from Jeongguk, Taehyung took out of his wand and whispered, " _Lumos_." The hole was illuminated by a light from the tip of his wand and they were able to see the water that was still in the hole. 

"Are you guy's really okay with doing this?" Yoongi asked, more so for Jeongguk's sake than Taehyung's. He knew his brother was ready.

Jeongguk hesitated a second before nodding softly. His eyes found Jimin's worried ones and he gave the other a reassuring smile but that wasn't enough for the younger who crashed into Jeongguk's arms.

"You better come back to me Jeongguk Potter." Jimin said with a wavering voice. Jeongguk knew the other was close to crying so he held him tighter. 

"I'll come back." They pulled away and Jeongguk smiled at his best friend. 

He turned and saw Taehyung whispering with his brothers and Yeonjun. Whatever they were talking about seemed to make Taehyung emotional as he hugged the three boys tightly. Jeongguk watched from afar but he could feel the love between the brothers and their best friend. 

"I still don't trust them." Jimin whispered the Jeongguk as they waited for the other male. 

"We've been through this. They're our best bet in working through this. It's hard, but I trust them enough." Jeongguk explained.

"Promise me something." Jimin said softly. Jeongguk nodded for him to continue. "Don't let him touch you while you're both down there."

"Jimin-" Jeongguk begins but Jimin stops him by pressing a finger to his lips. 

"Just promise me this time. We can talk about it when you come out." Jimin pleads with the taller male. 

Jeongguk feels torn but he ultimately agrees to Jimin. He didn't think Taehyung would want him to touch him right now with the way things have been going on between them. 

When Jeongguk turned around he saw Taehyung was already standing near the entrance but he was clenching something around his neck and his eyes were closed as he whispered something to himself. 

Jeongguk walked to his side and in those last few seconds he was able to hear Taehyung's finally words. 

"-will always love you, even though I hate you." Taehyung finished before opening his eyes and dropping his hand to his side. 

"Are you ready?" Jeongguk asked him carefully. 

"Let's just get this over with." Taehyung says coldly before bravely jumping down into the pit of the chamber. 

Jeongguk looked over his shoulder when he heard laughing. He saw Yoongi along with Beomgyu and Yeonjun leaning against the stalls with smirks. 

"Better go Potter," Yoongi says. "He won't hesitate to leave you behind."

Jeongguk turned back around and gulped before holding his breath and jumping into the pit that Taehyung just went down. 

The Gryffindor fell into freezing water and when he emerged he heard laughing above him. He blinked the water from him eyes and looked to see Taehyung standing on a cemented ledge. He was dry and looked just as gorgeous as he always did. 

"Hurry up Gryffindor before I leave you behind." Taehyung states before turning around and walking to the tunnel that he had to open. 

Jeongguk huffed as he swam to the ledge and lifted himself onto it. After standing up he fished out his wand and casted a drying spell. He joined Taehyung near the now open tunnel. 

"We should stay together." Jeongguk speaks up. "It's been years since someone has been down here and I'm sure some creature has made it way into the chamber."

"Whatever it is must have a reason for being in the chamber for one and for two it'd have to be a snake." Taehyung answered as he hauled himself into the tunnel. 

Jeongguk followed and together, with the help of the _Lumos_ spell on both of their wands, they walked through the tunnels in silence. The agreed to stay together and not go into separate tunnels alone. 

Jeongguk's gaze eventually fell onto Taehyung every few minutes and every time he was looking at the younger he saw him messing with a necklace around his neck. A necklace Jeongguk had never seen before. 

After a good half hour of walking and not seeing anything, the two males decided to sit and take a break. It was silent for the most part until Jeongguk decided to speak up.

"Is it from someone special?"

Taehyung jumped at the voice and he slowly met his gaze with Jeongguk's. "Is what special?"

Jeongguk nudges his chin in the direction of Taehyung's necklace and when the younger looks down he clasps the necklace protectively in his hand. 

"Yah," Taehyung answers. "It's from someone really special."

Jeongguk's curiosity has always been his worse trait. "Who?"

Taehyung doesn't meet his eyes and just stares down the tunnel his hand still full of the important piece of jewelry.

"Whatever I say doesn't leave this chamber Potter. Got it?" Taehyung says, his voice demanding and harsh.

Jeongguk would never dream of sharing something to personal with someone else. "I won't. I swear."

Taehyung sighs and Jeongguk almost feels bad for asking when he notices the turmoil Taehyung is obviously going through before he even actually starts talking about it. But Jeongguk really wanted to know. 

"We were childhood best friends. He was from the Bulstrode family line." Taehyung stops and Jeongguk doesn't miss the small smile that takes over his lips. "They were close with my family and him, Yoongi, Beomgyu and I were all close. I don't know when it happened but him and I grew even closer."

Jeongguk didn't dare interrupt the other but that familiar feeling was swirling in his stomach again and he was having a hard time ignoring it. 

"His name was Jiseob. He was only a year older than us but to me it felt thrilling. Like I was hanging out with someone I shouldn't even though my father and everyone that mattered completely fell in love with him." Taehyung giggled a little and Jeongguk smiled too at the sound. 

"We were a lot alike in the aspect that our families were on the other side of the war. The difference between me and Jiseob though was that he liked being different. He liked being on Voldemort's side. He got the tattoo with us but I had a feeling that he got it for different reasons me and my brothers did." The Slytherin sighed and he began shuffling his feet. 

"Jiseob was everything and more. Handsome and strong, both mentally and physically. He would've been a Slytherin I know it. There's no doubt in my mind that he would've ruled this school the same way he ruled everything. Jiseob was powerful and I would've followed him through Hell and back."

"You said 'would've'," Jeongguk finally speaks up. "Did he not come to Hogwarts?"

Taehyung sighed. "His parents were very much against Hogwarts and they had him go to Ilvermorny in America. He was sorted into Thunderbird which would've been Slytherin's equivalent. We wrote to each other every day."

The blonde swallowed and Jeongguk knew the hard part was coming. "Like I said, Jiseob didn't care about being associated with Voldemort. He loved it. It was last summer that I saw him for the first time in years. He was just as handsome as I remember him being and maybe even a bit more. He came to my room and thankfully Beomgyu didn't sleep in there that night.

"He came in and we talked for what felt like hours. I was so entranced in him that I barely registered when he kissed me. It felt like nothing else mattered then. One thing led to another and we did things that to this day I don't know if I regret. We were up together and were watching the sun rise when he asked me if I wanted to run away with him. I thought he was joking so I said yes, but he was serious."

Taehyung inhaled but it was shaky and Jeongguk noticed his hands were shaking. "H-he wanted to find a way to resurrect Voldemort and give him another chance at making the world for pure-bloods only."

Jeongguk felt his blood freeze at Taehyung's words. Jiseob wanted what was happening now and the older had a feeling he had something to do with it.

"I said no of course. We respected me and my choice and gave me his family heirloom. It's a necklace with the Bulstrode family ring on it. It was his and he gave it to me as a goodbye gift. He told me...he told me when Voldemort was back he's remember to come to me. He'd save me and my family and together we would by together officially. I haven't seen him since." Taehyung finishes. 

Jeongguk stretched across the tunnel and ran his hand over Taehyung's thigh comfortingly once he was sitting beside him. Jeongguk didn't like knowing what this guy put him through, but he couldn't blame Taehyung. They were childhood best friends and Jeongguk knew if it was Jimin he'd do the same thing, just minus the intimate moments. 

"So, he's still alive?" Jeongguk asks carefully. 

"As far as I know yah. I see him in my dreams sometimes. Us being together at home or here at Hogwarts. He'd hate you." Taehyung says but his voice had not malice, just the truth. 

"I don't think I'd be his biggest fan either." Jeongguk chuckles and he doesn't miss Taehyung's small smile. 

"That would be my job anyways." Taehyung says softly. 

Jeongguk his next question had the possibility of hurting himself but he wanted to know. "Did you love him?"

"Yes."

Seconds passed. 

"Do you still love him?"

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

"In some way, I guess so." 

It wasn't the answer Jeongguk was hoping for but it also wasn't the answer he didn't want. He didn't know how he felt about it. He knew he had no right to feel anything about it considering how he's been treating the younger recently but you can't blame him. 

"Do you love Jimin?" Taehyung asks softly. He isn't looking at Jeongguk but he isn't sure if he wanted him to anyways. 

"He's my best friend, of course." Jeongguk answers after a beat.

"No, I mean," Taehyung scoffs and finally looks up at Jeongguk. "Do you love him like a lover?"

Jeongguk looked at Taehyung and the other looked at him back. They realized just how close to each other they were and Jeongguk's gaze failed to stop itself from looking at Taehyung's lips. He knew what those lips felt like against his and he wanted to so badly to feel them again.But he couldn't he promised Jimin. Jimin. His best friend who only has his best heart out for him. Right?

"No, no I don't." Jeongguk finally answered.

Taehyung leans closer to Jeongguk and just when he thinks he's going to meet Jeongguk's lips he feels the other pull away and stand up. 

"I can't." Jeongguk says trying so hard not to look at the confused and hurt face on the younger. Jeongguk needed to control himself and be a good friend. 

"Why?" Taehyung questions. "Is it because of me?"

Jeongguk instantly recognizes the insecurity in Taehyung voice and he quick in telling him no. "It's not you Tae. It's- Jimin made me promise."

The hurt and confused look on Taehyung's face was instantly replaced with anger as he stood up to face Jeongguk. 

"Jimin? Why did he make you promise not to kiss me? It's none of his business." Taehyung states furious that someone again was trying to dictate his life. 

"I haven't been a good friend to him and we've talked about some things recently. You know he isn't the biggest fan of you." Jeongguk tries to explain but the look on Taehyung's face tells him he didn't do it well.

"You're going to let your best friend get in the way of a possible relationship? You've been an amazing friend to him, he's guilt tripping you!" Taehyung shouts, the sounds echoing through the tunnels. 

"You don't know anything about us!" Jeongguk shouts back. "You wouldn't understand us."

"Why wouldn't I?" Taehyung felt the words coming and he was ready. He always was.

"Because you're a Malfoy! A pure-blood! You wouldn't understand how the people you treat beneath you feel. You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth. People like Jimin weren't and you made sure to remind him of that!" Jeongguk stated harshly.

The tunnel was quiet and was only filled with Jeongguk's heavy breathing and the running water. Their wands still illuminated the walls but Jeongguk could only see Taehyung's face. It was expressionless and Jeongguk knew that when he got like that, he had said the wrong thing. 

Taehyung turned on his heel and began walking down the tunnel. His voice echoed on the walls. "Have fun finding your way out of here Potter."

The low whisper of, " _Nox._ " filled Jeongguk's ears and left one wand illuminated. 


	17. Divided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda a filler

Weeks have pass and Taehyung and Jeongguk haven't talked once. They see each other in the hallways and in the Great Hall, but they don't take any initiative to actually talk to each other. 

Jeongguk was bitter. It took him hours to get out of the chamber and when he finally did it was only Jimin there waiting for him practically in tears. It took Jeongguk hours to calm the younger down. 

He was forced to endure seeing Taehyung and his pose parade around the school and it felt like just how things used to be before everything happened with the Dark Lord in the beginning of the year. 

No news had come up so the group figured there was no need to see each other. They avoided the others like the plague. It was defiantly just like how things used to be. But one thing was new. 

Taehyung wasn't playing single.

Jeongguk watched from his table at the Great Hall as Taehyung was in the lap of some Eighth Year and they were making out, not even trying to hide it from the whole school. He wasn't surprised, he had seen Taehyung against the walls during class transitions and even during class. The worse thing was that it was a Seventh Year that seemed to be the one to stick around.

"You're going to burn a hole in the side of his head if you keep staring like that." James quips with a mouth full of rice and whatever meat h had shoved in along with it. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jeongguk responds as he tears his chicken apart on his plate before tossing it all down all together. He wasn't hungry anyways. 

"Just forget about him." Jimin said rolling his eyes but Jeongguk ignored him. 

Ever since the incident with Taehyung in the chamber he felt guilty for listening to Jimin. He had no right to get in between his and Taehyung growing relationship just because of his own rejected feelings. Jeongguk couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't love Jimin. Not like that anyways.

When Jeongguk looked up again at Taehyung he was met with the other bright smile. He was laughing with his brothers but was still seated on the Seventh Years lap. He laughed along with them and they all seemed happy together. Jeongguk didn't like it. 

He watched as the older male leaned to whisper something in Taehyung's ear that made them both erupt in laughter together. 

It felt like karma kicking his ass seeing Taehyung so happy with someone else. In the beginning he thought it was just to spite him but he didn't know so much anymore. It seemed like the Slytherin was genuinely happy. 

"What did Seojoon ever do to you?" Lily asked her brother that was sulking. 

So that's his name. "Nothing Lily."

"He's the Slytherin boy prefect. I've heard from some of my friends in the house that he was going to make it official with Taehyung soon." Lily continued not knowing how much more angrier it was making her brother.

Jeongguk didn't even get the chance to make some snarky comment back when he was interrupted by a deep voice he knew all too well. 

"Hey guys!" He was smiling and surprisingly alone. Jeongguk didn't want to waste his time in trying to look for the prefect in fear that he'd miss Taehyung. 

"Slytherin is throwing party in the Slytherin common room tonight and we're inviting everyone. It'd be great if you guys could come." Taehyung said cheerfully and Jeongguk felt a pinch in his chest at seeing the male smile so beautifully. Jeongguk was never going to move on. 

Taehyung didn't make eye contact with Jeongguk at all and Jeongguk knew he deserved it, doesn't mean it didn't still hurt. 

"Will there be alcohol?" James asks leaning down a bit so the professors couldn't see him.

Taehyung smiled flirtatiously and leaned down so they were face to face. "And so much more."

Jeongguk didn't like the flirt that Taehyung was being right now, especially with his brother. It wasn't even the fact that Taehyung was doing this with his family member but that he was doing it at all. It wasn't the Taehyung he knew but how much of Taehyung did he actually _know_?

The moment was cut short when Seojoon came around the table and playfully grabbed Taehyung's waist making the other giggle in contentment. 

"I told you not to seduce people into coming Tae." Seojoon laughed.

Jeongguk bit his lip painfully at the nickname that left Seojoon's lips. He knew it was common for people who were close to Taehyung to call him that, but Jeongguk for some reason felt like he didn't have that right anymore. And he hated seeing someone else have it.

"How else will I get them to come then?" Taehyung fake pouted and the older male just chuckled before kissing the pout off of his lips. 

The hurting Gryffindor was having a hard time keeping it together and he knew if he stayed longer he'd either end up hexing Seojoon or bursting out into tears. Neither of which he wanted to truly happen. 

Seojoon turned his attention to the group of Gryffindor's and smiled his bright smile at them. "As some of you may know, I'm the Slytherin male prefect and while I did send this brat to invite you all I think he may have gotten a bit carried away. It'd be greatly appreciated if you all could come. It'll be a good night."

"We'll be there!" James said for the group and with some last smiles Seojoon carried a giggling Taehyung away. Away from a heartbroken Gryffindor. 

Later that night Taehyung sat in his bed, tears streaming down his face, and his twin and best friend holding him in his arms. 

"Let it out Tae." Beomgyu whispered softly to his brother.

"You'll be okay bub. We're here for you." Yeonjun says softly brushing the hair from Taehyung's forehead. 

Taehyung was going through major issues. It all stemmed from one certain raven haired Gryffindor. The male hurt him just those few weeks ago in the chamber and Taehyung had yet to forgive him for it. He shouldn't have to.

Taehyung wasn't one to make someone jealous or act out. Being with Seojoon wasn't about making Jeongguk jealous, it was about trying to get over him. Jeongguk made it very clear that his best friend would always come first and Taehyung didn't want to be in between that. 

But Seojoon wasn't him. He wasn't _Jeongguk._

Taehyung knew he liked the other boy and he thought Jeongguk felt the same ever since that day in the infirmary that felt like years ago. 

He felt like him and Jeongguk finally were letting things go and were coming to a common ground together. He thought he was finally becoming important to someone. Taehyung should've known Jimin would be the one to ruin that.

Taehyung had a feeling that Jimin had a thing for Jeongguk, almost everyone could see that. But people could also see how oblivious Jeongguk is when it come to anything nearly romantic. 

The Slytherin just thought, stupidly, that maybe Jeongguk would choose him for once. That someone would choose him and choose to stay for the first time in Taehyung's life. 

He lost his mother before he knew her. He never had a real family besides the three that live in his house. Jiseob chose a dead evil wizard over him and now Jeongguk was choosing his jealous best friend over him too. 

The only constant Taehyung had right now was Seojoon. They of course never went all the way. Taehyung had only ever done that once and he took it seriously. No matter how much his feelings were hurt he would always stick to his morals. 

Seojoon was nice and caring but Taehyung knew nothing serious would come from their growing relationship. They were good friends but that's all Taehyung could see them being in the foreseeable future. 

Things lately have just been feeling particularly hard. The nightmares of Voldemort came back and he couldn't go a single night without waking up screaming. He ended up having to put a silencing spell on his bed curtains so he wouldn't disturb anyone. 

His brothers, the angels that they are, tried helping but nothing seemed to work. Taehyung deep down knew what would help but it was ridiculous and the other would most defiantly not be okay with it. 

He needed Jeongguk.

Seeing the glares the older would give him made tears sting in the back of his eyes because while he never cried over the words Jeongguk use to say to him, they felt different now. Jeongguk has seen him in vulnerable states and he could only imagine what he said to his Gryffindor friends about how he tricked the youngest Malfoy to get so comfortable with him. 

While Taehyung knew he could be upset with Jeongguk and could hex and jinx him everyday he'd want to, he knew he couldn't. Not with the newly developed feelings he had for him. 

Things were just so frustrating and the only person Taehyung truly wanted to comfort him was the person making him feel that way. He was so torn and confused that he just wanted to do nothing. Just sleep, cry and eat. 

"I thought you weren't going to cry over him anymore." Beomgyu huffed with a sad look. He was worried about his twin and he hadn't seen him act this way since Jiseob left. 

"You should see the looks he give me Gyu. He hates me." Taehyung sobs in his brothers chest.

"I doubt that." Yeonjun states running his hand through Taehyung's hair. 

"He doesn't deserve you. He doesn't deserve your tear either Tae. You need to let him go." Beomgyu explains.

Taehyung didn't respond and simply let himself cry it out. He knew he wouldn't be able to let Jeongguk go. He was in it too deep. Taehyung wouldn't call it love but it was something close to it he supposed. 

By the time people began showing up to the party, Taehyung had wiped his tears and put on a presentable face. He was a Malfoy and he knew he shouldn't show weakness. Especially to the person that caused it.

The party went on for a few hours and Taehyung still hadn't seen Jeongguk. He only saw James for a brief second before he was swooped away to drink. Taehyung stayed along side Seojoon and his brothers and for a while he forgets he was even looking for Jeongguk.

Seojoon had his arm wrapped around Taehyung's waist and they were laughing about something Yeonjun was saying to them. 

"It was hilarious! The little Hufflepuff was practically in tears when I told them that my Death Eater of a father was going to take her and her family." Yeonjun laughs and the others join in.

Taehyung was feeling a bit faded. He wanted to let go tonight and he surely didn't hold back on the alcohol. 

"Are you okay Tae?" Seojoon asked leaning down to whisper in the youngers ear.

Taehyung nodded and leaned up to press a light peck on the boys lips. It did nothing but comfort the youngest Malfoy. 

"Whoa!" Beomgyu from beside them. "I didn't know Jimin and Jeongguk were so close."

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows and turned to look in the direction of where his twin was looking. On the small dance floor they created, Jeongguk and Jimin were near the edge of it and were together grinding to the sensual love song that was playing. 

Taehyung felt like he was going to throw up at the sight. Jeongguk's hands were on his best friends waist and Jimin didn't even try to hide the smirk on his lips when his eyes met Taehyung's from across the room. 

The youngest Malfoy felt tears stinging behind his eyes and he didn't know how much longer he could hold them. 

Jeongguk looked dazed and Taehyung concluded that he was drunk or at least tipsy, but it didn't stop his actions. Like they said, a drunk mans words were a sober mans thoughts. 

Taehyung didn't want Jeongguk to see him so he turned around so he was facing Seojoon and the older male could tell that Taehyung was hurting at the sight of the two Gryffindor's. 

"He doesn't deserve you." Seojoon said softly to him.

"I think it's me that doesn't deserve him." Taehyung answered as he tore his eyes away from Seojoon's. He felt hurt but he knew a part of him deserved it. After years of a mutual hatred what did Taehyung think would happen just because they shared a few kisses. 

"Forget about him." Beomgyu speaks up to his sad twin. "Tonight is your night. You're a fucking Malfoy! No one can hurt us!"

"He's right Tae." Yoongi says. "Malfoy's first and no one will take that away from us. No Gryffindor and defiantly no _Potter_." 

Taehyung listened to his brothers words and he looked up at Seojoon. "They're right. You're Taehyung Malfoy and no one can stop you form being that."

The blonde looked at his brothers before looking back at Jeongguk and Jimin who were now facing each other while dancing. They were closer this time and Taehyung felt a burning in his heart. He knew he was jealous, there was no denying that, but he didn't know what to do about it. 

"Show him what he's missing." Beomgyu whispers with a small smirk and the younger twin smirked back. 

"Devious thoughts for devious twins." 

Taehyung raised his cup and his twin raised his own and together they shouted. "Let's get this party started!"

Everything after that was a blur for the group.

Beomgyu found himself doing body shots off of some Ravenclaw boy who he was sure hated him only a few years ago but that didn't matter now.

Yoongi was pushing some Gryffindor up against one of the walls in the common room and they were in a make out mess. The face was blurry to Yoongi and he knew he wouldn't remember who it was in the morning unless he woke up next to them.

Yeonjun had found Soobin and they disappeared together into the boys dormitory and haven't been seen for the last hour. Taehyun had joined Wooyoung and Yeosang in beer pong with a group of Gryffindor's who's heads were too big to admit to losing three times by the end of the fourth round. 

Taehyung was a drunk mess. He started on the dance floor, dancing with Seojoon and his brothers but that soon changed because now he was on one of the common room tables and his shirt was off but his robe stayed on. 

Seojoon was drunk off his mind and was the one providing Taehyung with his constant cups of alcohol and the not needed make out sessions. 

Jeongguk watched his, once, group of friends drink and party off their asses. He sipped the Coke from his red Solo cup as his eyes roamed the room.

After an intense dance session with Jimin he opted out and decided to rest for a bit. He noticed that Jimin was hitting it off with Hoseok on the dance floor and he felt a smile tug on his lips. He was glad Jimin's mind was off of him if only for a bit.

Jeongguk didn't intend to come to the Slytherin party to dance sexually with Jimin but with the younger practically begging him, he found himself there anyways. It was nothing but innocent dancing to him but after a few words from some of his house mates about it, he realized that it didn't look like that to everyone else. 

A part of Jeongguk wished that Taehyung didn't see him and Jimin like that but another part, a larger part, wished he did. He wanted Taehyung to see that him leaving that day in the chamber didn't effect him. But it did. It effected him every day. It effected him now as he watched the younger sway his hips on top of a table, shirtless, to some sensual song playing in the room. 

Jeongguk couldn't deny that even drunk Taehyung was glowing. He seemed at ease and for the first time in a while he saw Taehyung look happy and actually enjoy himself. He didn't look like he had to play the constant role of Draco Malfoy's son. 

He unfortunately, also didn't miss the kisses he and Seojoon shared throughout the night. But strangely Taehyung was never one to initiate it. It was always Seojoon leaning to Taehyung or pulling him towards himself. Taehyung never went seeking for the others body at all and Jeongguk felt a little bit happy about it. Maybe a lot a bit. 

Jeongguk wasn't a fan of drinking so he didn't take a sip of alcohol and opted out for soda instead. It was very noticeable that not everyone thought the same. 

" _Ggukie!"_ A voice wined out from someone and Jeongguk felt a body slam against his side. 

When the Gryffindor looked down he saw a dunk Taehyung hanging on his arm looking tired yet as gorgeous as ever. His eyes were hooded and his lips were in a pout. His skin glistened with sweat from dancing so much but it was only an added effect to him. 

"I missed you so much Ggukie." Taehyung whined as he rubbed his face against Jeongguk's bicep. 

Jeongguk knew he shouldn't be relishing in the feeling of having the Slytherin touching him after so many weeks but he was a weak man. A _very_ weak man. 

"I missed you too Tae." Is what he answers.

"No you don't." Taehyung's pout intensifies. "You don't want me. Only want Jimin."

Taehyung hiccuped and broke out in giggles afterwards. While Jeongguk found it adorable he couldn't stop thinking about Taehyung's words. He did want him. So badly that it hurt. He knew he and Jimin had always been close but he never thought people saw it as maybe being something more. Then again he never saw Jimin being in love with him either. 

"I do want you." Jeongguk answers after a while. It was true. He wanted Taehyung a lot and he hadn't noticed until now that maybe Jimin was the reason why they weren't together right now. 

Taehyung looked up at Jeongguk and the Gryffindor felt his breath hitch in his throat. Taehyung's blue eyes stared up into his brown ones and he knew nothing else in the room mattered then. No one mattered then but them too.

"You don't mean it." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk felt himself straining to hear what Taehyung said through the blaring music. 

"I do. I mean it more than anything Taehyung." Jeongguk answered just as softly. He rose his hand and cupped Taehyung's warm cheek in his palm. It felt perfect. 

Taehyung's eyes searched Jeongguk's and the younger knew he meant it. He may be drunk but he wasn't drunk enough to not know what he was doing or saying. He deliberately came over to Jeongguk. He meant what he said and he knew if it went bad he could simply blame it on the alcohol in the morning. 

Jeongguk said the words Taehyung had been wanting to hear so bad for the past few days but he couldn't help but still being separate from the raven haired male. Like something was holding them back. 

Taehyung knew he couldn't be with Jeongguk without Jimin being there too and the younger resented the other. Not only being he was a conniving snake but because they had been at each others heads for years. It couldn't be fixed. 

"Can we talk when no one else is around?" Taehyung asked.

Jeongguk nodded. "Tomorrow. After all of our classes we can meet in the Room of Requirements."

Taehyung nodded and for a second of comfort he pressed himself against Jeongguk and sighed in contentment. This is what he wanted. What he _needed._ He needed Jeongguk and it scared Taehyung to the core because he never needed someone before. 

"I missed you so much." Jeongguk whispers directly in Taehyung's ear and it send shiver down his back. 

Taehyung missed Jeongguk too. He hoped they weren't going to be divided again. 


	18. room of truth

Jeongguk found himself in the Room of Requirement's first. He came there as soon as he left his last class of the day, which was Defense against the Dark Arts that he had with Ravenclaw. He knew Taehyung had Potions with Hufflepuff and was waiting patiently for the other to show up. 

_If he showed up._

A part of Jeongguk felt like Taehyung forget about the conversation about them meeting up last night. Maybe Taehyung was too out it to remember or maybe he just didn't want to show up. Would he really leave Jeongguk here without a warning? Most defiantly. 

He sat down on the bed that him and Taehyung slept in the night before they knew the Dark Lord was back. It made Jeongguk smile at having something to normal to him.

Jeongguk was eager to possibly be back together with Taehyung. Even though they were never together in the first place he hoped that this would be the moment they make it official. He made sure to talk to Jimin earlier that morning and he can't say things went too well in the beginning. 

"You're going to what?" Jimin had shouted earlier that morning when they were walking to a N.E.W.T class they signed up for in the beginning of their fifth year. 

"I'm going to work out things with Taehyung today after our classes. I think it's about time we try to figure things out." Jeongguk tries to explains. 

"Figure out what exactly?" Jimin pried.

Jeongguk sighed heavily. " _Us._ Try to figure us out Jimin. Him and I."

His best friend scoffed. "What about me?"

"What about you Jimin?" Jeongguk asked frustrated. He was getting tired of Jimin always thinking when it came to Taehyung that Jeongguk was being taken away from him. Maybe in a way he was but it was never like Jeongguk was Jimin's in the romantic sense. 

"What about our _us_? I thought with Taehyung not being in your life positively anymore you'd be more willing to try and give us a shot Jeongguk!" Jimin shouted. 

"There is no us Jimin! The sooner you realize that the better!" Jeongguk retorted furiously. He wasn't going to keep walking around Jimin just because of the others feelings. He was his best friend and Jimin needed to see that. 

"You wouldn't know because you haven't tried Jeongguk. You haven't even kissed me." Jimin tried to reason. 

"Maybe because I don't want to." Jeongguk said with a deep sigh. "I'm tired of walking around your feelings Jimin. It might be hard but I can't return them and you need to see that. I like Taehyung and I want to be with _him._ I'm not saying this to be an asshole, I'm saying it because maybe you need to hear it up front to get it through your head."

Jimin's eyes squinted and Jeongguk felt his piercing gaze throughout his whole body. "I got it all right."

Jimin stalked off to class then without Jeongguk and while the older felt saddened by the outcome of the conversation he was glad that it happened. He would figure things out with Jimin but Taehyung was a priority to him then. 

The door to the room opened and Jeongguk felt his heart thump in his chest when he saw Taehyung coming in.

He looked more put together than he did last night. He was cleaner than the night before and had a small smile on his lips as he walked towards the Gryffindor. Jeongguk took that as a good sign. 

"Hey." Jeongguk said simply when he knew the younger was close enough to hear him.

"Hi." Taehyung stopped himself in the middle of the room and looked around with a wider smile. "It's still the same."

Jeongguk shrugged sheepishly. "It must've been what we needed."

Taehyung joined Jeongguk on the bed and they were both quiet for a while, both not knowing what to say or how to start the conversation. They both know it was needed, desperately, but they just didn't know the right approach to it. 

It was Jeongguk who spoke first. "I'm not in love with Jimin."

Taehyung looked up at him with wide eyes. They were filled with confusion but a bit of relief. "What?"

Jeongguk took in a deep breath. "Jimin and I... we're nothing more than best friends. _Family._ He's always been like a little brother to me and I had no intention of ever taking it further than that. It was him, the night he found us in the Slytherin corridor, that he told me he was in love with me."

Taehyung's eyes never left his as he spoke. "And...you don't feel the same?"

"No. I never have. Not even an inkling of romantic feelings for Jimin. The feelings I have for you both of you is completely different." Jeongguk answers.

Taehyung nodded slowly before looking down at his hands. He was glad to know that Jimin and Jeongguk weren't anything but it makes him feel guilty for being with Seojoon, even though they weren't together.

"Me and Seojoon...we were never anything." Taehyung says. "He's been a friend since I came to Hogwarts and all we did was kiss it never went further. It was more for a control thing than actual feelings."

"Control?" Jeongguk questions.

"It was a constant in my life that I knew I had control of. You and my family are people that can leave. That _have_ left. I needed something stable for once." Taehyung explains with a shaky voice.

"I didn't want to leave you Taehyung. That night in the chambers _you_ left me. It took me hours to find my way out." The Gryffindor replies. 

"I was mad. You put Jimin in front of something you wanted and it made me upset. It's hard for me to get close to people. More so their doing than my own. When we started doing whatever it was we were doing I was happy. It made me feel like I could finally get close to someone and not have it go to shit. But when you told me Jimin made you promise not to touch me, it made me feel dirty." Taehyung explains. He wraps his arms around himself as a way of protection. 

"I've always been called dirty because of my surname. It's hard being a Malfoy. It's hard being aligned to a family that stood beside Voldemort. It's hard having a father who you know will never be given the respect he deserves. The world will never know what our family did for your father during the war." 

"You're not dirty." Jeongguk says softly. 

Taehyung's eyes were glossy and he turned away from Jeongguk so he couldn't see his tears. Malfoy's didn't cry in front of people. It showed weakness and the Malfoy name was anything but weak.

"Taehyung please," Jeongguk reaches out to caress the others arm. "Look at me."

"I can't." Taehyung sobbed. He knew he was failing at trying to be strong but even the strongest people needed to let it go. "I can't Jeongguk."

"You can." The older says and before Taehyung knows it, Jeongguk has his arms wrapped around him and lifts him onto his lap and holds him comfortingly. 

The tears came down easier after that and Taehyung cried. He cried for his mother, Jiseob, his family and Jeongguk. He cried for the world and how he has no idea what to do. He cried for being a Malfoy.

"It's okay Tae. I'm here." Jeongguk soothed him and held him to his chest.

The sounds emitted from Taehyung made Jeongguk's heart clench in pain. He hated seeing him like this. So in pain and broken. He had never seen him like this but he was glad to have witnessed it because he was sure no one had seen Taehyung Malfoy like this either. 

The room was filled with quiet cries for a while before Taehyung seemed to calm down and it was only then that Jeongguk pulled away to look at the younger. Taehyung's eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were fuller and he looked even more gorgeous than before. 

"I really like you Jeongguk." Taehyung admits. 

Jeongguk smiles a toothy smile and Taehyung almost coos. "I like you too Taehyung."

"It hard from me to do this. I've never been open with people who aren't in some shape or from the same as me. Whether it be from a Death Eater family, a Slytherin or even my own family. It's hard to open up to someone who is so different." Taehyung says softly.

"Maybe we aren't so different. Yes, on the outside things are blatantly opposite between us. But maybe deep down we are the same in some way. We just have to discover it." 

"I'd like that."

"Me too petal." Jeongguk says before he holds Taehyung close to him again and for a while there's just silence but it's not bad. It's great actually. It isn't until Taehyung speaks again a while later that Jeongguk revels in sound again. 

"Is it hard being a Potter?"

The older is taken aback by the question and looks at the younger confused. Taehyung can't see him from the position but he senses his confusion and decides to elaborate. 

"Is it hard being the son of Harry Potter, I should say."

Now that's an easier question. "Some days are better than other but most of the time I love it. I mean he's my father, I have a sense of love for him more than I will for anyone ever. But sometimes it's hard being in his shadow. It's hard being the son of the Chosen One. But it's no where near as bad as you get it. I'm sure you'd choose getting praised over getting demeaned any day."

Taehyung laughs softly at that. "I don't think I would. Yes, it's hard being the son of a Death Eater but I have other people to relate to. It's harder being the son of Draco than anything. My father isn't the greatest person but he's the best person I've come to know. I wouldn't trade him for anyone else."

Jeongguk was confused at that. "Why? You wouldn't want to have maybe a simpler life? A life without the Malfoy name attached."

Taehyung shook his head. "Never. I may not like the way people treat me and my family but I love them and a good amount of what they stand for. My family has history that not many other families can experience. I relish in the fact that I'm a pure-blood and that I grew up with magic throughout my whole blood line."

Jeongguk nodded to the others words. He couldn't relate but he understood. Taehyung had history to his family that went back centuries and while the Weasley side of his family did too, the Potter side did not. He didn't have a mansion entailed to his family nor a long line of money that he could inherit when he reached a certain age. Jeongguk wasn't sure he wanted to. 

"I think being the son of Harry Potter over shadows the fact that my family isn't full of pure-bloods. I think one of the most insecure things about being a Potter is not feeling like one at all." Jeongguk admits. 

Taehyung pulled away from Jeongguk and looked at him confused. "You don't feel like you belong?"

Jeongguk smiled a sad smile. "It sounds crazy but I don't. James and Lily, they look just like mom and dad. Even when people see me they don't see the resemblance between me and my father or even my mother. They always say my eyes are too dark to be a Weasley and I obviously don't have green eyes like my father."

Taehyung couldn't find a way to relate to Jeongguk's words. He was just like his own father. People say it's almost hauntingly how Taehyung and his brothers resembled Draco. They even had the same attitude as him when it came to certain topics or situations. There was never an instance where Taehyung didn't feel like he was a Malfoy.

"I can't say I relate." Taehyung said smiling sheepishly. 

Jeongguk laughed deeply. "I don't expect you to. You look just like your father. The Malfoy family has always had pretty boys."

Taehyung's cheeks reddened at Jeongguk's comment but the other didn't seem to mind as he ran a finger behind Taehyung's ear, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind it.

"I was almost sorted into Gryffindor." Taehyung blurts in a way to hopefully relate to Jeongguk. The older laughed out loud, throwing his head back and Taehyung found him beautiful then.

"Beomgyu told me when we were walking to the chamber. I asked why you seemed down and he went on a tangent but explained how you were almost sorted into the lions house. You'd be the first of your family." Jeongguk says softly.

"It scared the hell out of me." Taehyung says with a huff. "I always wanted to be a Slytherin. Not only because of my family but because I stand for the traits the house represents. Great people come out of Slytherin. Some evil yes but nonetheless great."

"It doesn't matter what house you're in. You'd always be great." Jeongguk said looking at the younger with fond eyes. 

"Are you trying to flirt with me Mr. Potter?" Taehyung smiles. 

"Depends. Is it working?" Jeongguk respond with a bit of giddiness in him.

"Depends. Do you want it to?" Taehyung asked, his voice becoming sultry. 

"I wouldn't have started if I didn't."

"I'm not an easy person to woo I'm afraid to tell you."

"I guess I'll have to try harder."

The two looked at each other for a few moments and before they knew it their lips were on each others. Neither knew who moved but it didn't matter. All that mattered was they it was happening and they didn't want anything to stop it. 

Jeongguk's arms were wrapped around Taehyung's waist and Taehyung had his arms across Jeongguk's neck, his fingers buried into the others hair and tugging lightly on the dark roots. Jeongguk groaned as Taehyung gripped a fistful and pulled on it harshly.

The older bit down on the blondes red bottom lip and he felt his heart stammer at Taehyung's small whimper at the action. It grew Jeongguk's confidence and it let him know he was doing a good job. 

"I missed you so much." Jeongguk whispered a he pulled apart from a second to catch his breath before kissing Taehyung again. 

"Me too Ggukie." The younger whimpered in Jeongguk's hot mouth as they continued kissing each other. 

The kiss was hot and passionate. It wasn't fast and they each took their time exploring the others mouths with their tongues. They weren't in a rush and wanted to use this time as a opportunity to get closer in ways that they weren't able to talk about.

Jeongguk trailed his hands underneath Taehyung's white button shirt underneath his robe and let his fingertips come into contact with the hot skin underneath. His heart flew with comfort of feeling the younger in such an intimate place. 

Taehyung shivered at the feeling of Jeongguk's fingertips caressing his sides in such a loving manner. It made the younger feel delicate and fragile. Like he was actually something worth using carefully. 

When Jeongguk's fingers finally went to unbutton Taehyung's shirt the younger got flustered ad pulled away making Jeongguk's hands drop. 

"I'm sorry Tae." Jeongguk says worrying he was moving too fast. He didn't want the younger to do something he wasn't ready for. "I didn't mean to rush it."

Taehyung shook his head. "No it's okay. I just- I haven't done it since I was with Jiseob. I wanna wait."

Jeongguk was nodding his head before Taehyung even finished speaking. "Of course petal. I'll wait for whenever you're ready."

"Thank you." Taehyung said softly, crawling back into Jeongguk's lap and laying his head on the others shoulder. "We can sleep here tonight. I wanna have a night alone with you. A night together were we know it's official."

Jeongguk looked at the other then. "Are we? Official I mean."

Taehyung fiddled with Jeongguk's robe. "If you want us to be."

"Taehyung Malfoy," Jeongguk took Taehyung's face in his hands and looked at him with the most heart warming smile on his face. "I'd love for you to be my official petal."

The blonde giggles cutely and nods. "I want you to be my official Ggukie."

"That I shall be." Jeongguk said before tackling Taehyung into the sheets and they spent the night together in the room that gave them what they needed. The truth. 


	19. Downhill

The days following were some of the best days Taehyung had at Hogwarts. After the night with Jeongguk in the Room of Requirements they grew closer and with the new title they held, they weren't afraid of showing anyone. 

They told their friend's first and they were all supportive, besides Jimin who left the table when they announced the news. Jeongguk was a bit dejected by it but Taehyung reassured him that his best friend would come around at some point. 

Beomgyu, Yoongi and Yeonjun knew it was coming and weren't surprised by the news. They were just more protective over Taehyung at that point. They warned Jeongguk that if he ever hurt him, they wouldn't hesitate to send him to the depths of the Great Lake. 

They hadn't heard anything from the other groups regarding Voldemort or any other recent attacks so in a way, things were great. Taehyung finally felt like a, somewhat, normal Hogwarts student.

They were in the Great Hall right now and it was one of the days that Jeongguk decided to sit at the Slytherin table with Taehyung, his brothers, Yeonjun and Taehyun. Jeongguk always got looks from other house members but he wasn't there for them, he was there for his boyfriend. 

"No, Taehyun!" Beomgyu giggles as the Ravenclaw pokes at his sides. 

Yoongi shakes his head as he chews his food and looks at Jeongguk. "I am so sorry you have to be here for this."

Jeongguk chuckled. "It's cute. Are they together?"

"Absolutely not." Taehyung scoffs. "Beomgyu is too much of a coward to ask him out and Taehyun is just stubborn."

"Yah," Yeonjun starts. "Slytherin's weren't necessarily supposed to be brave."

"My Slytherin is brave." Jeongguk says cheekily as he wraps an arm around Taehyung's waist and pulls him closer.

The blonde chokes on his cereal and playfully swats at the Gryffindor's arm. Jeongguk didn't mind it because he knew that between the two of them Taehyung was the clingiest. He loved seeing the younger wanting to cuddle him when they would sleep in the Room of Requirements or when he'd want to hold his hand as they walk to class. Jeongguk was happy and he felt like Taehyung was too.

After everything that has been happening, he feels like they needed a break. They were only teenagers and they needed time to relish in each other and in the fact that they were allowed to be happy even after the shit they've been through. 

It's seems as though the moment is short lived because soon Yuna is slipping into the Slytherin table with wide eyes and a worried look on her face. 

"The half-blood prince." Is all Yuna breathes out. 

"Who?" Jeongguk asked confused. 

"What about him Yuna?" Taehyung asks instead. He knew everything about the man and considering he was his family Taehyung wanted to know what was so important for the Ravenclaw to rush over here and say it.

"Not him specifically but the book. The book Harry Potter found when Professor Slughorn taught potions in his sixth year."

"You're not making any sense." Yeonjun says with furrowed eyebrows. "The book was destroyed by Harry and Ginny that same year. No one knows where it is."

Everyone in Slytherin house knew about the half-blood prince. Only a select few knew who he actually was though. Taehyung and his brothers obviously knew.

Taehyung wouldn't admit it to them but he was searching for the book ever since he practically got to Hogwarts and he hasn't been able to find it. He surely wasn't going to ask Harry and Ginny and most defiantly not Severus. It would raise too much suspicion. 

"You're right. We may not know where it is but that doesn't mean the son of the two students doesn't." Yuna says and everyone's eyes land on a surprised Jeongguk.

"I wouldn't know anything about some book. I don't even know what the half-blood prince is." Jeongguk defends himself with his hands raised.

His parents rarely talked about the bad things that happened during their time at Hogwarts and if this half-blood prince guy was bad Jeongguk wouldn't know anything about him. Especially not a book he had.

"You don't know about the half-blood prince?" Taehyun gasped. 

"Should I?" The Gryffindor questioned.

"Looks like we're having a little history night in the common room." Yoongi mutters. "Keep it tight Yuna. Who else have you told so far?"

"Just you guys. I figured the others wouldn't need to know." She answers.

"Why wouldn't they need to know? We're in this together." Jeongguk says. He thought they were all going to battle the Dark Lord together, not separately. They were a team. 

"We'll talk about it tonight." Taehyung reassures his distressed boyfriend. "For now we need to keep this quiet. We'll meet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom tonight after everyone is asleep. Discussing something like this in the common rooms would be too risky."

"Agreed. I'll be there tonight and I'll set up some charms so no one can hear us if they were to pass by." Yuna says and with a nod of her head she's walking back to her house table. 

"Tae, you're our best bet in knowing the history behind the half-blood prince." Beomgyu says softly. 

"I thought your father told all of you." Yeonjun says confused. "My parents told me briefly."

"Taehyung has a closer relationship with the man than we do." Is all Yoongi says.

Jeongguk's eyes go wide and he turns to his boyfriend who was looking out one of the windows in the Great Hall. "You know the half-blood prince?"

Taehyung looked at Jeongguk and smiled a knowing smile. "We all do."

The day seemed to go slower for Taehyung than usual. His head was filled with what Severus' book could have to do with defeating Voldemort. He knew there were some Dark Magic spells in there but was there anything that could help in their situation?

The last thing he heard of about the book was that Jeongguk's parents had taken it and hid it somewhere in the castle after Harry used Dark Magic on Draco in the boys lavatory in their sixth year. It was a curse that Severus invented. Sectumsempra. 

The curse was deadly and even though Harry didn't know that when he casted it, he knew it was bad and would do damage. It was a curse for Christs sake. What did he expect to happen?

Taehyung remembered that while he was doing research on Voldemort in his third year, that Taehyung was also searching for the half-blood princes book. He wanted to read it for himself. All the spells that Severus created or wrote in the margins. He wanted that power. 

The mission to search for the book slipped Taehyung's mind when the new year started and with everything else happening he didn't have a reason to look for it anymore. Bu maybe there was a reason for it now. Maybe something in there could help them when it came time to face Voldemort.

The day seemed to drag on for Jeongguk too and while he sat in his N.E.W.T's class with Jimin and other Hufflepuff's he found himself thinking about who this half-blood prince is. 

Taehyung told him that it was someone we all know. Did that mean they went to Hogwarts or even possibly still in Hogwarts? Was it a student? Professor? Jeongguk was confused and Jimin would tell. 

"What's wrong?" His best friend asked as he stirred his alihosty draught they were supposed to be making for the class. 

Jeongguk's voice lowered as he added in a few ingredients. "There's going to be a meeting in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom tonight. Yuna came to the Slytherin table today saying she found out something."

Jimin hummed. "Is it about the Dark Lord? Did something happen?"

The older shook his head. "No but she thinks there is something that could help us. It's about the half-blood prince."

"What is this about the half-blood prince?" A monotone voice spoke behind the two Gryffindor's.

Both boys spun around, eyes wide and mouth agape as they saw Professor Snape standing behind them, an unimpressed look on his face. He toward over the two students and his face was in it's permanent scowl. 

"Pro-Professor! We were working on the draught." Jimin stuttered trying to save themselves from the wrath that was Severus Snape.

"Becoming a liar now Mr. Park? 100 points from Gryffindor, each of you." Snape stated his voice never rising or lowering. 

The withdrawal of points form their house caused the other Gryffindor's in the class to huff and groan disappointingly. Jeongguk and Jimin both knew they'd get a earful of it when they got out of class. 

"I'd like the truth and I'd like it now Mr. Potter." Snape says, now focusing his attention to the scared doe eyed boy.

"Th-The half-blood prince Professor. W-We were talking about his book." Jeongguk says shakily. He really hoped this didn't cause any suspicion to them. 

"And what would the new generation want to know about the half-blood prince? Nosey aren't the lot of you?" Snape quirks an eyebrow at the two and his eyes shift back forth between them. 

They both stayed quiet in fear of either getting points taken away from their house again or accidentally saying something that could expose them and their group. They couldn't risk it, not now when things could possibly be coming to light.

"No comment?" The Professor then asked with no emotion. "Leave matters that have nothing to do with you alone. It could end very badly."

With that Snape walked away and Jeongguk and Jimin both released a breath they didn't realize they were holding it. Severus Snape was an intimidating man, Jeongguk didn't know how Taehyung could call him family. 

"We'll talk about it when we get to the common room. It's not safe here." Jeongguk says quietly, his eyes never leaving where Snape stood at the front of the class. 

Jimin simply nodded before moving on to a different conversation that Jeongguk defiantly didn't want to be having right now.

"How is everything with Malfoy? You aren't dead so I guess that's enough proof that you haven't annoyed him to death yet." 

Jeongguk rolled his eyes. "It's going god actually. We've been spending time together and I really wish you would be more open about meeting him. You'd both be best friends, I'm sure of it."

"Where do you both disappear to at night? I never see you until the next day at the Great Hall for breakfast, so wherever it is, you're both sleeping there." Jimin questions gesturing for Jeongguk to take out a vile to put the draught in.

"I can't tell you. Maybe soon. Taehyung and I talked about it and we think when the time is right we'll show you guys, but for now we just want to keep it to ourselves." Jeongguk explains a little giddy at having a small place for just him and Taehyung. 

Jimin rolled his eyes and scoffed as he used his wand to transfer the draught to the vile perfectly. "A place to fuck multiple times throughout the week. I'd rather not be in that room, thank you very much."

Jeongguk was irritated now. He had to put up with Jimin's attitude everyday ever since he and Taehyung made it official. He was tired of always hearing Jimin degrade Taehyung or his brothers, or even the Slytherin house in general. He could handle a lot of what his best friend did and when they both hated the Malfoy family he understood completely but now he knew Jimin was doing it just to spite him. 

He didn't need to know about Taehyung's personal life and while he couldn't be mad about him not knowing, he could be mad about Jimin not giving the effort to get to know him. Taehyung was at fault for this too but Jimin was his best friends and he needed to step up.

"Let it go Jimin. The anger and hatred towards our relationship isn't doing anything but making me irritated with you." Is all Jeongguk comes to say sealing the vile and finally sitting down on his stool. He really just wanted to cuddle Taehyung right now. They promised to meet in the Room of Requirement before they had to go down to the meeting with the others.

"You have no right to be irritated with me when it's you're fault I'm acting like this Jeongguk." Jimin scolds.

"I did not make you angry at me for liking someone. I made you angry because I like someone that isn't you." Jeongguk snaps, his patience breaking. "And it's not even the fact I'm dating, it's the fact that it's Taehyung. You're mad because you know you stand no chance against him when it came to who I liked romantically. Admit it Jimin. You're just bitter."

"Of course I'm bitter! I was in love with you and you shut me down without even giving me the chance to possibly show you how good we'd be together." The shorter complains, his arms thrown up in the air to emphasize his points.

"I don't have to give you a chance because I know if I did it'd leave us both disappointed! You because I wouldn't love you the way you deserve to be and me because you aren't the one I want to love!" Jeongguk's voice rose and he knew he'd lose points for their house but he didn't care. Jimin needed to be given some truth in his life. 

"I guess we'll never know." Is all Jimin says as he sits on his own stool and faces away from Jeongguk. 

"I guess not Jimin." Jeongguk responds and the rest of the class is sat in silence. Both boys wondering when everything went downhill for them.


	20. Half-Blood prince

Jeongguk crashed onto his and Taehyung shared bed as soon as he got into the Room of Requirements. His boyfriend laughed at him from where he was perched on the bed doing some homework. 

"What's wrong Ggukie? Long day?" Taehyung asked putting his stuff into his bag and setting it down on the side of the bed. 

Jeongguk just groaned as he climbed further onto the bed and laid his head in Taehyung's lap. The younger didn't hesitate in running his fingers through Jeongguk's jet black hair and soothing him from his long day.

"You wanna talk about it?" Taehyung asks softly after a few moments of peaceful silence.

Jeongguk turns his head so he can look up at his Slytherin boyfriend and he huffs. "It's just Jimin. We got into another argument during potions and Snape caught us talking about the half-blood prince."

Taehyung's eyes went wide in shock and his movements in Jeongguk's hair ceases. The Gryffindor looks at the other confused. 

"Snape heard you talking about the half-blood prince? Did he say anything?" Taehyung asked carefully.

"He just questioned us." Jeongguk shrugs. "He said we shouldn't interfere with things of the past or else we could get hurt."

"Jeongguk..." Taehyung sighs out and throws his head back with a frustrated groan. Jeongguk doesn't want to lie and say it didn't go straight to his dick. 

"What? I mean I know we shouldn't have talked about it in such a public place but Snape won't do anything." 

"He will though."

Jeongguk's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What can he do besides take points form our house?"

"Jeongguk," Taehyung says softly but firmly. "Snape is the half-blood prince."

The Gryffindor's mind went haywire at the words. Snape? As the half-blood prince? But how, what would we gain from it? It makes logical sense in regards to time and placement but not motive. From what everyone had been saying, this book is valuable and important enough for his parents to get rid of it. What could Snape have done in it for it to be so precious?

"I was going to wait to tell you and the others tonight. Most of Slytherin and some of Ravenclaw house already know about it. It's not a secret in the Death Eater community." Taehyung laughs softly and Jeongguk smiles at the sound. 

"But what's in it? What makes it so important?" Jeongguk questions further. 

Taehyung sighs. "Well for starters the book is considered to harbor Dark Magic. Your father used it during his sixth year to help with his potions class when Slughorn was teaching. He kinda became obsessed with it. He carried it everywhere because while it did help him in his classes, it also carried a variety of spells that no good wizard would use. It was filled with curses all invented by Snape."

"Curses? Like the Unforgivables?" 

"Something like that." Taehyung nodded. "But they aren't as bad. I don't even think Snape documented them with the Ministry at the time. The curses are bad. They could've got him sent to Azkaban. Your father too since he used one."

Jeongguk sat up at this. "My father used on of these curses? When?"

"He used it on my father. Their sixth year was hard for both of them but it was even harder for my father. He was tasked with the duty to kill Dumbledore that year by Voldemort as punishment towards his father for failing the mission at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. 

"When Lucius and the other death eaters were sent to Azkaban, Voldemort was forced to show himself to the Ministry when they came back. He didn't intend on it happening so as revenge he figured the only way they could fix it was by killing Dumbledore. "

"I thought Snape killed Dumbledore." Jeongguk said.

"I'm getting to it." Taehyung inhales a shaky breath and wrings his hands together. "My father was having a hard time completing this. My grandmother made Snape do an Unbreakable Bond with Bellatrix in regards to him. To make sure whatever happened, Snape would make sure Draco was alive no matter what.

"Anyways, my father had tried multiple things to try and kill the Headmaster but your father got in his way most of the time. His last attempt nearly killed a student and I guess that's when your father lost it. He followed Draco into the boys lavatory and there they started shooting spells at each other. My father was about to use the one of the Unforgivables but yours was quicker. The curse was called Sectumsempra."

"What does it do?" Jeongguk was scared to get his questioned answered but he knew he had to know what curse his father used.

"It cuts the opponent. It's only been used three times to date. Once by Snape himself, your father and your grandfather." Taehyung explains slower so Jeongguk isn't too overwhelmed. 

"Cuts them?"

Taehyung nods slowly taking in a deep breath because the thought till this day scares him. "My father fell to the ground and yours watched as he bled out onto the bathroom floor. The curse hit him in his chest so that's where the cuts were forming. He was dying."

Jeongguk felt a lump in his throat at Taehyung's words. He watched at the younger didn't make eye contact with him anymore and instead looked at his lap where his head once was. He could tell this was a sensitive topic but Jeongguk had to know. He had to know what his father did. 

"He would've died too if Snape hadn't came in and saved him. The cuts healed but there's still scars. I don't understand, how to this day, your father has yet to apologize but he also never said 'thank you' for my family saving him so, I can't really expect much." Taehyung finishes with a bitter laugh. 

Jeongguk couldn't find it in his heart to be upset with Taehyung for the blatant bitterness he held towards his father. He actually understood for once. What his father did was unexplainable and he needed to be held accounted for it. Jeongguk knew it was too late to get repercussions from the school but that didn't mean he couldn't get them from his son.

The Gryffindor felt remorse, for the first time, for Draco. He knew the man did terrible things during the war but form the looks of it, so did his father. Neither of them were saints and Jeongguk felt sorry for always being one sided. He felt bad for not knowing the truth.

"I'm so sorry Tae." Jeongguk says over the lump in his throat. "No words can take back how I've treated you for the last six years, but I want you to know now that I'm sorry for it. I was so blinded by my fathers heroic reputation that I couldn't even fathom him doing something like this."

Taehyung shook his head as he grabbed Jeongguk's hand. "Don't be sorry to me. What you did wasn't one-sided and I'm just as much to blame as you are. It's hard Gguk, but we aren't our fathers. We're their sons."

Jeongguk blinks away the stinging in his eyes. "It's so hard even now. You have no reason to lie to me but it's still just so hard to believe he could do something like that."

"My father was going to use the Cruciatus curse on your father. Why he decided to use a spell he didn't know the outcome of, I don't know. But I do know neither of them did good that day. I don't want you to hate your father for something he didn't intentionally do Jeongguk." Taehyung states with a firm tone. 

Jeongguk looked at his boyfriend with fond eyes. Anyone else in their situation would've found a way to be mad, would've encouraged it, but Taehyung wasn't like that. Maybe he was always like this and Jeongguk had his head too far up his ass to see it. 

"You're nothing like your father." Jeongguk says softly, reaching a hand to caress the Slytherin's face. 

Taehyung smiled. "Neither are you Ggukie."

They shared a kiss and for once they felt like they were moving away from their past. They felt like something new was happening between them and while they were terrified of it being taken away from them, they were excited to see what the future held.

The went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom together, hand in hand. They made small talk on the walk there and giggles and lingering touches were shared until they made it to the bathroom where everyone was already waiting for them.

"Here come the lovebirds." Yeonjun says with a smile. 

"They can't get enough of each other." Taehyun rolls his eyes but they knew by now that he meant no malice in the words. 

When Taehyung looked around he saw his brothers, Yeonjun, Taehyun and Yuna all standing together. His eyes searched until they landed on Jimin who was further away from the group with his arms crossed and a distasteful look on his face.

"Keep him company?" Taehyung tugs on Jeongguk's robes as he nudges him towards his best friend. 

"Are you sure?" The Gryffindor wondered aloud. He didn't want Taehyung to feel obligated to push him away whenever Jimin was near.

"Of course. He's your best friend. I'll still be here you know that." The blonde says simply and wit a kiss to his cheek Taehyung pushes Jeongguk away with a small giggle. Jeongguk stood by Jimin in silence and before they could say anything Yuna was starting the meeting. 

"The half-blood prince. I'm assuming you all know about it?" Yuna questions looking around the room.

"I'm sure we all know," Yoongi says gesturing to the Slytherin's and the two Ravenclaws. "But they might not." He says looking at Jeongguk and Jimin. 

"I told Jeongguk about him before we got here. It's only Jimin that doesn't know." Taehyung answers leaning against one of the sinks next to Beomgyu. 

Taehyun turns toward the younger Gryffindor. "Severus Snape is the half-blood prince."

Jimin's eyes go wide and they dart back and forth between everyone before landing on Jeongguk. They were just talking about him in class earlier that day. Was that suspicious of them?

"We were talking about him in potions today." Jimin said through the lump in his throat. "He caught us." Everyone's eyes went wide besides Taehyung, who already knew. 

"We shouldn't worry too much." Taehyung says trying to calm them down. "Severus isn't one for confrontation. He would be more suspicious of Jimin wanting to know about the half-blood prince more so than Jeongguk considering Harry Potter is his father."

"Your father told you about Severus?" Yuna asks her voice was soft and it made the situation soothing. 

"No, but Taehyung answered all of the questions I had about it." Is the Gryffindor's answer. He had more questions but he wasn't sure if anyone here could answer them. 

"Okay, so we know he's the half-blood prince and assumingly the maker of this book. But why is it so special?" Jimin questions.

"The book was a potions textbook." Beomgyu begins explaining. "Severus had it in his years at being at Hogwarts. He wrote in the book tricks into how to get an exceeding grade in the class but the book was supposed to have had Dark Magic."

"Are we surprised?" Jimin mutters but Jeongguk elbows him in the ribs to get him to shut up. This wasn't the time or place to be prejudice. 

"The book had curse in it. Some known and others made up by the man himself." Yoongi continues. "The book was found by Harry in his sixth year and in that same year, him and Ginny Weasley both hid it somewhere in the castle."

"And we have no idea where?" Jeongguk asks. 

"My father said the last he heard of it was that they put it somewhere that it would disappear." Taehyun answers. 

"But what do we need it for Yuna? It's been gone for years." Yeonjun questions wanting to get to the point. 

"It was said the book held Dark Magic, we know this, but Voldemort used Dark Magic to create the horcruxes to split his soul." Yuna explains carefully. 

"But he wouldn't use the same method this time right? It'd be too easy to stop him." Jimin says with his eyebrows raised.

"That's the exact reason why he would though." Taehyung quips, pushing himself from the sink. "The Ministry is full of idiots. They wouldn't have noticed Voldemort was back until he did something to them."

"They know now. Ever since they stole the prophecy from the Ministry about a month ago I'm sure they must have an inkling that something is up." Yuna days.

"Along with the death eaters escaping Azkaban." Jeongguk adds.

"That must've been why their were so many on the day of the Quidditch match. They were trying to distract." Yoongi states. 

"But what prophecy would they need and why wold he need it?" Beomgyu asks. 

"The Ministry won't tell what prophecy they took but it could be for the same reason he tried to take it before." Yuna answers.

"What reason was that?" Jimin asks feeling left out of knowing so much about the Dark Lord. His parents never wanted him to know too much about the evil wizard anyways. 

"The prophecy revealed Voldemort's undoing. He wanted to know it so he could defeat it before the time came." Taehyung explains. 

"So we're screwed basically." Jimin throws his hands up in frustration. "We don't know the prophecy so we could have no way of knowing what it says."

"You're wrong." Yuna says and she smiles. "In the book of the half-blood prince there's a time turning spell that Snape created so you don't have to use a time turner itself."

Yeonjun's eyes went wide. "That brilliant! We could go back in time and be there at the time of the attack on the Ministry."

"Exactly." The Ravenclaw responds with a smirk. 

"So we have to find the book." Jeongguk states a matter of factly. 

"But we don't have anywhere to start. The castle is too big to find this book in such a sort amount of time." Beomgyu countered.

"He's right." Taehyun begins. "Voldemort and the death eaters have been silent since the attack. We don't have much more time until something else happens."

Their all silent then. They had a plan but they didn't know where to start it at. The book was somewhere within the castle, but the castle is so big they wouldn't even be able to search every place by the end of the year. Even if they split up it would be too obvious that they were searching for something. And with Snape knowing that they have an interest in the half-blood prince, they didn't have much time until he started questioning them. 

Taehyung's wheels turned in his head as he tried to think of something. There had to be some clue as to where Harry and Ginny hid the book without directly asking them. 

My father said the last he heard of it was that they put it somewhere that it would disappear. Taehyun had said. 

Disappear. What's a place in Hogwarts that allows things to disappear by will? Was there such a place?

Taehyung gasped. "A place that disappears itself!" Everyone's eyes looked up at youngest Malfoy confused. 

"The book!" Taehyung exclaims. "It's in the Room of Requirements!"

Jeongguk's mouth fell agape and he was quick in coming over to the blonde and spinning him in his arms. "Taehyung Malfoy you're a genius!"

Taehyung giggled in Jeongguk's arms and hit him playfully to put him down. They were both too excited in the moment to care about how the others where in the room as well. 

"The Room of Requirements." Yuna marveled. "It's been a dream of mine to find it in the castle."

"None of us know where it is though." Jimin says with a frown. 

Taehyung and Jeongguk shared a look before speaking in unison. "We do."


	21. room of requirements

"So this is where y'all be having your late night rendezvous." Beomgyu says with a smirk. When Taehyung turns to look and sees Yeonjun wiggling his eyebrows.

"It's not like that." Taehyung flushes bright red in embarrassment. "We just sleep together here sometimes. Just sleep."

"Wooyoung and Yeosang showed it to us before Taehyung was attacked by the dementors." Jeongguk explains as they stand outside the brick wall on the sixth floor. 

"Shouldn't something be here though?" Jimin asks confused. 

"You have to think about something you need." Yuna explains. "The room only works like that. If we all think of needing the book of the half-blood prince, it should be there."

"So," Yoongi starts as he stares up at the wall. "Together?"

"Together." Everyone says in unison. They clasps hands and close their eyes and begin imagining the need for the half-blood princes book. Everyone's thoughts and needs were different yet still the same. They needed it to defeat Voldemort. 

In front of them the wall began to form into a door. The swirling lines and patterns of the gate that would lead them to what they desired stood before them tall and proud. The Room of Requirements was granting their wish in defeating Voldemort. The room was in their favor.

Taehyung was the first to open his eyes and there, stood before him, was the doors of the Room of Requirement. He squeezed Beomgyu and Jeongguk's hand as a signal for them to look and slowly they all followed. Amazed by what they were looking at.

"It worked." Yuna whispered. 

"We won't know yet unless the book is in there." Taehyun states softly and like that he pushes open the doors and they all walk through. 

The room wasn't the same as when Taehyung and Jeongguk left it. It was wider and had much more space. It didn't have the warm feeling either but more of an ominous dark feeling. It made them uneasy. But that wasn't what was the more different. In the center of the room was a small podium. It was long and slim and silver. It held a book on top of it, lying face down. 

Taehyung was the one to step towards the podium but Jeongguk grabbed his wrist. When Taehyung looked back in confusion the Gryffindor had a worried look in his doe eyes that made Taehyung's heart melt.

"It's okay. I'll be okay." Taehyung reassures him before slipping his arm away and proceeding towards the book. 

It wasn't until he was standing directly in front of it did he fully see it. The book was rather worn and torn. The cover had tears in a lot of places and the spine of the book was flimsy and moved weirdly when Taehyung finally picked it up.

As soon as his hands gripped textbook however, Taehyung's vision went dark and all he could do was hear the small whispers that weren't there before. The Malfoy listened closely and the closer he listened the sooner he realized that the voices were in pareseltongue. 

"Leave boy."

"-aren't safe."

"He's back."

"Voldemort."

"Death."

The words were sporadic but Taehyung knew they weren't random. They were directed towards him and him specifically. He was cautious but he had to try. 

"Why are you here?" Taehyung asked in the same tongue. He wasn't concerned about the others and figured they couldn't hear the whispers he was hearing.

"He does understand." One of the voices said and Taehyung pointed it out as sounding female and vaguely familiar. 

"Of course he does. He's the heir of Slytherin." Another says, this time male.

"Listen boy," A new female voice says urgently. "What awaits isn't pretty. The Wizarding world is yet again in great danger."

"How can we stop it? How can I stop it?" Taehyung asks. He was scared of the answer.

"Harry Potter is of no help in the war. This war is about you, Taehyung Malfoy. You and Jeongguk Potter." The first lady replies.

"What do we have to do with this?" The worry was evident in Taehyung's voice. He didn't want this to be about him and he defiantly didn't want it to be about Jeongguk.

"You are the only ones who can stop Voldemort from killing again. Only you know how. Only you can stop it Mr. Malfoy." This time the man.

"Who are you?" The blonde decides to ask when he realizes that maybe they don't know how to end this either. They would be of no help when it actually came down to it anyways. 

"Your family." The second woman replies. "You were too young to remember us. You, Yoongi and Beomgyu."

"I'm Lucius Malfoy." The man says and Taehyung can almost hear the smile behind his words. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile. 

"My dear Taehyungie, I'm Narcissa Malfoy." The second woman says and Taehyung can, again, here the smile in her words.

"My baby. My youngest son. I'm your mother." 

Taehyung felt like he would break down at that moment. He was too young to ever remember his mother. She died only a few months after him and Beomgyu were born. Taehyung sometimes wouldn't even know what she looked like if it wasn't for the pictures around the manor. 

Sometimes Taehyung was happy that his mother wasn't here. She didn't have to see him being a failure of a son. A disgrace to the Malfoy name.

"My son you are not a disgrace." She says suddenly cutting Taehyung out of his thoughts. "I love you and your brothers so much."

"You're not here." Is all Taehyung replies. Hearing the voices of his dead family members was much of a surprise.

"I don't have to be there for you to know that I love you son. We will be with you through all of this." His mother says and Taehyung feels an emptiness in his stomach because it sounds as if she's leaving again. 

"Don't go!" The Slytherin shouts in worry.

"We'll neverbe gone." His grandmother answers this time. "We'll be here always."

"Always." Lucius Malfoy replies.

"We love you son. This war will be big. Bigger than anything that has graced the surface of the Wizarding world. Be ready Taehyung. Be safe."

Those are the last words and suddenly Taehyung's vision is given to him and he's able to see again. He's still in the Room of Requirements and he's still holding the book of the half-blood prince. 

He hears voices around him but they sound muffled. A few seconds go by and the voices are getting clearer and clearer. 

"-hyung! Taehyung look at me!"

"What happened?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Taehyung please!"

The blonde Slytherin blinks a few times and slowly he comes to his sense and looks around. Jeongguk is holding his shoulders and his brothers are surrounding him. The others were further away trying to give the boy space.

"What happened?" Taehyung asks still a bit dazed.

"You tell us." Yoongi sighsand he pushes Jeongguk away so him and Beomgyu can hug their brother. 

They were warm and Taehyung relishes in the feeling of his family being close to him. They were always close and over time this year he hasn't had the chance to appreciate them. 

"I heard her." Taehyung whimpers softly. "Mom talked to me."

They pull away almost immediately and look at their pale brother with wide us. Yoongi is the one who finds his tongue first. 

"What do you mean Tae?"

"The book," Taehyung raised it so they could see. "When I touched it I heard voices. Mom was one of those voices. She told me she loved us and that she always will."

The two brothers felt their eyes sting from unshed tears and hugged the younger again. Their mother was always a sensitive topic. Even Yoongi barely remembered her. 

"You said you heard voices," Yuna interrupts their moment but they didn't mind. "Who else did you hear Tae?"

Taehyung swallowed. "My grandparents. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

Jimin scoffed from where he stood further from the others. "You hear your evil family members. What is that going to do for us?"

Taehyung rolled his eyes at the comment. He wasn't going to feed into Jimin's hatred for his family. Maybe he would've once, but not now. 

"They told me this war was going to be big. Almost nothing was going to stop it." The air in the room went chill and they all felt cold. Those were not the words they needed to here at at time like this. 

"But," Taehyung continues carefully. "They said only two things could stop it."

"What? What could stop Voldemort?" Beomgyu asked frantically. 

Taehyung's eyes slowly and carefully looked over to Jeongguk whose eyes were already wide in worry for his boyfriend.

"They said the only two people that could stop this," Taehyung swallowed. "Was me and Jeongguk."

The Gryffindor's mouth fell open slightly in surprise. It wasn't so much fear that hit him first but worry. Worry for how Taehyung was going to handle this. How they both were going to handle this. The bravery wasn't there but the need to protect Taehyung was.

"That's all they said?" Taehyun asks, his voice too now dripping in worry. 

Taehyung nodded simply. His stomach was in knots at them leaving him now. Them wanting to go their separate ways considering nothing could stop this but himself and Jeongguk. 

"Then that means you both need us more than ever." Yuna states with a firm nod. The others nod too.

"You don't have to worry about us going away." Yeonjun says with confidence. He had always been one for an adventure. "We'll be here through everything."

Taehyung knew Malfoy's didn't cry and he would save his tears for later tonight when him and Jeongguk were alone, but right now he needed a hug and they gave that to him. They came together and for once it felt like things were going to be okay. 

The next time they all meet, it's in the Room of Requirement's and this time the setting was how it's always been when Taehyung and Jeongguk were in there alone. 

The others come in after hours so the two boys were already in their pajamas and had the book laid down on the bed they were sitting on.

"So, what's the plan?" Yeonjun asks as he plops on the end of the bed. 

Taehyung sat cross legged at the top of the bed with Jeongguk next to him. The book was in the middle of the bed and they all looked at it. 

"We shouldn't use the spell more than we need to. I did my research and the time turner only lasts a certain amount of time. I can't believe that the spell would be any different." Yuna says from her spot on the floor. He blonde hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a blue nightgown. Taehyung thought she looked cute in a younger sister way.

"We shouldn't be in the Ministry for more than an hour. Being there too long could mess a lot of things up in this time." Taehyun adds and everyone nods. 

"We need to be careful too. I'm sure we'll turn time to before the start of the Quidditch game. We need to make sure we don't run into our past selves." Taehyung states looking at everyone in the room.

"What do we do when the time finally comes?" Yeonjun asks after a second. "What happens when we face Voldemort?"

"Be ready." Yoongi answers with his arms crossed. Taehyung and Beomgyu both knew he was worried and just wasn't showing it. They all were.

"You're all powerful witches and wizards. I'm sure the seven of us would have no problem in getting the prophecy and getting out of there as soon as possible." Jeongguk chips in. Taehyung sends him a small smile and the older entwines their fingers. 

"I told Namjoon hyung and Jin hyung about the plan. They're willing to keep watch and make sure no one is suspicious about us. They said they haven't heard anything from McGonagall about Voldemort or any death eaters so I'm assuming they're trying to keep out of the public eye." Yuna announced.

Taehyung nodded. "Makes sense. They did so much damage in just the first few weeks, Voldemort probably needed to rest. They're probably making plans. My guess is they'll take over Hogwarts first."

"Why Hogwarts and not the Ministry?" Jeongguk questions confused. 

"Taking over the Ministry is too big of an ordeal." Beomgyu answers and they all nod to it. "Without having Dumbledore in the way they wouldn't have to worry about a powerful wizard in his way."

"Exactly. After taking over Hogwarts I'm sure the Ministry would be next." Yoongi adds. "There wouldn't be much structure because they'd be too freaked out. They've always been a mess."

"I didn't realize how much you guys hated the Ministry." Yuna says, no malice in her voice only curiosity. 

Beomgyu shrugged. "It's no so much we hate the Ministry, it's just all a joke. They're liars and they don't pay attention to things that could truly help us. They only care about what benefits them and not the Wizarding world as a whole."

"But Hermione has been doing a good job at being Minster of Magic. Great things have come from it." Jeongguk says softly. 

Yoongi scoffs. "Great things? Like what? Turning away our father from being an auror because of past issues? Turning him away from being the Head of Dark Artifacts because you don't trust him even after he saved Harry Potter's life?"

"You can't be mad if it's the truth." Jimin quips with with a smirk. 

Taehyung had finally had enough. "What is your problem?"

Everyone is taken aback by the sudden outburst of the blonde Slytherin but Taehyung didn't care. He was ready to hear the reasoning as to why Jimin hated him so much. Why Jimin found it unbearable for him to be with his best friend. Taehyung wanted to know. He deserved to.

"My problem?" Jimin's eyes turn to slits. "I'm tired of you and your death eater of a family try to play good. You think just because you're on the inside doesn't mean you aren't still with the Dark Lord? It's even more of a reason as to why you are with him!"

"That doesn't make sense. None of you knew Voldemort was back until me and my brothers told you so. If we wanted to keep it from you we would've." Taehyung answers confused. 

"It wouldn't matter now. You could be the one that leads the death eaters into Hogwarts. You're father would be the first one in line." Jimin sneers and Taehyung loses it. 

The Slytherin pulls his wand out on the younger Gryffindor as he sprouts from the bed. Jimin isn't too far behind at pulling his out as well. Jeongguk jumps from the bed and tries to stand as the mediator between the two of them. 

Taehyung took notice of how Jimin held his wand. They had been in enough classes for Taehyung to see that the way he was holding it was awkward and like it didn't suit him. 

"Put the wands away. Now!" Jeongguk shouts. 

"Admit it Malfoy!" Jimin begins shouting. "You're just as filthy as your family name. You wouldn't even hesitate to join Voldemort when he comes asking for your family to join him in the war. All Slytherin's will."

"Watch you mouth Park." Yeonjun grits between his teeth.

"Please you're not a saint either Choi. You're family isn't anything but death eater trash." The blonde Gryffindor spits. Yeonjun doesn't respond because his family was always something he was insecure of. They didn't do the best during the war.

"Jimin shut the hell up." Jeongguk says carefully. "You're only saying this because you're angry."

"Of course I'm angry!" He shouts. "Everyone loves you dirty Malfoy's when I see right through it all. I see through your lies. You're all just evil."

"I can assure you we're not. My mother wasn't even a death eater." Yoongi says from beside the enraged Gryffindor. 

"Doesn't matter now. I'll hex you until next week Malfoy. Good luck trying to save the Wizarding world with antlers growing form your head." Jimin seethed. The Gryffindor raised his wand but Taehyung was quicker and more trained. 

"Expelliarmus!" Taehyung shouts and Jimin's wand flies from his hand and into the Slytherin's. 

"It's over now Jimin. You have no where to go and no one to help you. Leave!" Taehyung says before tossing the others wand in front of his feet.

Jimin huffed as he snatched up his wand and looked at Jeongguk. "Are you coming with me or staying with them?"

Jeongguk's eyebrows were pulled together in confusion and disgust. "Jimin you know I can't. What you just did was unforgivable. You turned your wand on my boyfriend out of what? Spite? Anger? You can't do that Jimin, they're good people!"

Jimin huffs his face red in anger. "Fine. Stay here and play house with Taehyung and be the hero your father was. Remember what I said. You're nothing but your name and you're living up to it."

With those final words, Jimin is stalking out of the Room and Requirement in anger. Everyone's eyes followed him. 

Taehyung eyes followed him closer. He knew Jimin hated him and they had their spiffs but they never pulled their wand out on each other. It seemed almost like Jimin wasn't himself then. 

Taehyung's eyes went wide. Like someone was controlling him. 

"Jimin!" Taehyung shouted suddenly causing everyone to turn and look at him in confusion. "You have to fight it!"

"What?" Jeongguk questions confused. "Fight what."

"He's under the Imperious curse!" Taehyung says in parseltongue as to not alert Jimin or if the caster is near the room. Or in the room. 

Jeongguk catches on quickly and while his face morphs in confusion he proceeds to help Taehyung too. "Jimin you have to take back control."

"What are you-" Jimin cuts himself off and his eyes turn confused before he is falling onto the ground. 

Everyone crowds around the blonde Gryffindor but Taehyung is trying to shout at them to move. He checks Jimin's breath and with a sigh of relief he knows he at least breathing. 

"I need someone to take him to the hospital wing. They need to check on him." Taehyung says softly. 

Taehyung had expected Jeongguk to jump at the chance to take him best friend but to everyone's surprise, Yoongi leans down and picks up Jimin's limp body. 

"I'll take him. Everyone be prepared. We'll use the spell in exactly two days. We'll meet near Hagrid's hut so no one can see us." Yoongi orders before leaving the room. 

Taehyung's eyes narrowed as he watched the door closed. Someone in the castle was a death eater and they knew what they were planning.


	22. promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut is not my forte

"He'll be okay right?" Jeongguk asks as he stroked Taehyung's hair from where his head was on his chest. 

Taehyung nodded. "At most he'll probably just be tired and confused. Whoever did this knows we know now. We have to be careful."

"They used him." Jeongguk chokes out. His voice was thick in disgust and worry for his best friend. 

"Thank God that's all they did. They could've killed him Gguk. I may not like the guy but even seeing him like that scared me. I care about him and all of you. Seeing someone I trusted in such a state..." Taehyung trails off and shivers in fear. Seeing Jimin like that was scary. 

"How did you know? I'm his best friend and I didn't even notice." Jeongguk asks moves his hand from Taehyung's hair to his neck and down his back. 

"My father has always been observant and I think I just inherited it. I always make a note of things even if I know I'll probably never use it in the future, you can never be too safe. The way Jimin was holding his wand threw me off. His thumb is always on top but when he pointed it at me it was at the bottom. Whoever was controlling him must hold their wand like that." Taehyung explains.

Jeongguk blinks in amazement. "Wow. I never would've known that."

Taehyung smiled and turned so he was looking at his boyfriend then. "I wouldn't expect you too. Like I said the information would be useless in any other case."

Jeongguk starred at Taehyung for a few seconds. His eyes held a sense of fondness and something both of them were too afraid to admit. 

Love.

The Gryffindor's hand caressed Taehyung's cheeks and he sighed in contentment before asking, "Are you scared?"

The younger was quiet few a bit. Was he scared? He knew he would always have a sense of fear for Voldemort but he didn't think he was scared to face him. Taehyung was more scared of someone getting hurt that anything else.

"No," He shakes his head. "I'm more scared of something happening to you guys."

"Always the caring one." Jeongguk laughs softly and Taehyung joins.

"Are you scared?" Taehyung asks after a while. 

Jeongguk's answer was immediate. "Yes. I'm scared of seeing someone so evil. I'm scared of losing someone. I'm scared of dying."

The blonde looked up quickly. "I wouldn't let you."

"We both know that it's a simple spell that could cause it Tae. I'm scared of it being me that gets hit with it or even worse if it was you."

"You should be scared, I'm going to lie to you but you should also be brave. You're a Gryffindor and I know the Sorting Hat didn't put you there if you weren't somewhat brave. If there was anyone I feel the most comfortable battling Voldemort with, it'd be you." Taehyung states confidently. 

His words spread through the other and made Jeongguk feel happy. They made him feel like someone believed in him for once and not just because he was a Potter. He knew if anyone could relate it'd be Taehyung Malfoy.

"Come here," Jeongguk pulled Taehyung on top of him so the younger was straddling his lap. All they did was stare at each other before the slowly leaned in to have their lips meet. 

Jeongguk had the pleasure of kissing a lot of people in his time but Taehyung was hands down the best kisser he's ever kissed. His lips fit perfectly with his own and it felt like an array of bright lights surrounded them whenever they kissed. 

Taehyung had a certain taste that Jeongguk had learned to love. No matter what he ate previously or had throughout the day, the same taste of strawberries lingered on Taehyung's lips. It made Jeongguk have a sense of familiarity when it came to the younger. He always felt safe and found a home in him. 

The Gryffindor experimentally, slipped his hands up Taehyung's full thighs and gripped his waist tightly in his hands. The sudden pressure made the smaller boys gasp and Jeongguk took that moment to slip his tongue in Taehyung's wet cavern and explore everything he could. 

The blonde whimpered at the feeling. Taehyung always felt a bit inexperienced when it came to doing anything with Jeongguk. He had seen the older date and kiss other girls and guys throughout their years at Hogwarts and Taehyung never got the chance to experience that with someone else besides Jiseob. 

When Taehyung slid his hands up Jeongguk's chest and instinctively bucked his hips he gained a low moan from the older. It made Taehyung feel like he did something right so he repeated the action, this time a bit harder. 

Jeongguk pulled away slightly. His lips were slick with saliva and his eyes were hooded. "Are you sure you want to? We don't have to Tae."

Taehyung knew what Jeongguk was referring to and while he wasn't planning on doing anything like that tonight he surely wasn't opposed to it. He had been wanting to with Jeongguk for some time now and what better time than before they face Voldemort. 

"No," Taehyung said. "I want to. With you Ggukie."

Jeongguk took a second for himself before nodding eagerly. "I'll go slow."

The younger simply closed the gap between them again with a sense of excitement. He was ready to give himself to Jeongguk and he knew he wouldn't regret it in the future. Jeongguk was a person he couldn't ever regret. 

The raven haired male slowly sat up, keeping their lips connected, as he switch positions and laid Taehyung down on his back on the bed, himself hovering over the smaller boy. Jeongguk knew Taehyung had only one other experience with sex but he wanted to the one that made him forget about all of it. 

The slowly undressed each other, neither wanting to ruin the mood they created in the room. When Jeongguk broke the kiss for a second, Taehyung noticed that the room had dimmed the lights and on the small night stand there was a bottle of lube and a stack of condoms. 

The younger chuckled. "I guess they knew what we needed."

Jeongguk didn't respond in favor of kissing down Taehyung's neck, then his soft tummy and finally slipping under the sheets and kissing the boys inner thigh. He sucks on the skin wanting there to be marks that Taehyun saw for future days to come. 

Jeongguk accio'd the bottle of lube into his hand from under the sheet before he peeked his head out and saw the flustered state of his boyfriend. Jeongguk never thought he was more gorgeous then.

"Are you okay?" He asked the blonde softly. 

Taehyung nodded hastily. "I'm okay just continue."

When Jeongguk slipped back under the covers he saw that Taehyung was harder than ever. Precome dripped from the tip of his pink cock and dripped down the sides of his length. Jeongguk flicked his tongue out to capture the white substance and it elicited a moan from the younger boy. 

Jeongguk blindly lubed up his fingers and rubbed them together to gain some warmth before slipping the first finger into Taehyung's tight hole. 

Taehyung closed his eyes at the stretch and gripped the sheet in his hands. He hadn't been touched in more than a year down there so the feeling felt foreign to him. 

The Gryffindor kissed Taehyung's exposed skin to try and distract him as he slipped in the second finger making the stretch burn even more for him. Jeongguk tried his best to move and scissor his fingers gently as to not hurt his boyfriend before adding the third.

Jeongguk prepped Taehyung enough to make sure he could take his length and it wouldn't be too painful on the younger. The last thing Jeongguk wanted to do was give Taehyung pain in this situation, but the small moans that he could hear coming from Taehyung's mouth proved he was doing a good job so far. 

Taehyung tapped Jeongguk's shoulder underneath the covers. "I'm ready Ggukie. Please."

After rolling the condom onto his leaking cock Jeongguk got from under the covers and lined up with Taehyung's newly stretched hole. "Are you sure about this petal?"

Taehyung's hands reached up and cupped his boyfriend's face. "I've never been more sure about anything."

Their lips connected and Jeongguk took that moment to slide slowly into Taehyung. The blonde whimpers in Jeongguk's mouth at the burning sensation in his lower region but Jeongguk rubbed pleasuring circles on Taehyung's hip.

Once Jeongguk bottomed out they both stood still. The only sounds in the room were the quiet smacks of their lips as they kissed slowly to ease the situation. 

Pulling away Taehyung looked up at Jeongguk with pleading eyes. "Move please."

Slowly Jeongguk began to pull out and when his tip barely slipped out he slid back and making them moan in unison. Thank God the room was soundproof. Jeongguk began moving then, slowly thrusting in and out of Taehyung's tight hole. 

"I'm so full Ggukie. Ngh!" Taehyung's words were a mix between the Korean language and loud moans but Jeongguk didn't mind.

"You take me in so well petal. Such a good boy for me." Jeongguk grunted as he found a pace that satisfied both of them. 

For the next half an hour the room was filed with pleasured moans and loud slapping sounds of skin connecting between the two lovers. They're lips met on too many occasions, both in need of more connect with each other. 

The sounds of Taehyung's whimpers made Jeongguk want to pleasure the boy even more. Jeongguk's muscular arms were caged around Taehyung's body and gave the younger a sense of safety. Jeongguk's arms always provided that. 

Taehyung wrapped his legs around the older waist to pull him in closer and his arms followed suit around Jeongguk's neck pressing his body together with his. Their sweat mixed but all Taehyung felt was the buzzing feeling of Jeongguk's body hit against his own. 

"I'm, uh! I'm g-gonna cu-cum!" Taehyung shouts through a series of moans and Jeongguk begins to pick up the pace feeling a familiar heat in his lower abdomen.

"Cum with me baby." Jeongguk groans and after a few more passionate thrusts they felt both of their highs come down on them. 

Taehyung shot white steaks of cum in between their bodies and Jeongguk spilled out into the condom. Jeongguk continued to thrust softly to ride them through it. 

They laid together for a few minutes breathing heavily in each other mouths. They were drenched in sweat and cum but they didn't care at the moment. All that mattered then was them. Jeongguk and Taehyung. 

When Jeongguk pulled out Taehyung whined at feeling empty but Jeongguk consoled him with soft kissed on his cheeks and eyelids. 

After discarding the condom in a wastebasket and wiping down Taehyung's stomach, making the younger giggled because, 'It tickles'.

Jeongguk crawled into bed beside his already tired boyfriend and pulled the younger on top of his chest. Taehyung snuggled into Jeongguk's neck and practically purred as Jeongguk ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Ggukie?" Taehyung asks softly his voice tired and drowsy. 

"Yes petal?" Jeongguk asked tired himself but never too tired to hear his boyfriend speak.

"I'm scared to lose you."

The Gryffindor's heart thumped in his chest at the youngers words. "I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever."

"Promise?" Jeongguk knew Taehyung was on the bridge of sleep from the sound of his voice. 

"Promise." Jeongguk kisses the blondes head when he heard his soft snores. The older wasn't too far behind and as he slipped to slip he whispered, "I love you."


	23. battle of the prophecy

The day finally came and everyone was on edge. It was Saturday so there wasn't any classes they had to be in. They only had one problem.

What do they do with Jimin?

"He obviously isn't in the right mind to fight beside us. He thinks we're all just Death Eaters." Yeonjun grumbles as him, Jeongguk and the Malfoy brothers walk across the wooden bridge to get out of the castle before they have to use the spell. 

Jeongguk and Taehyung share a look before they stop walking and the other three look at them confused. 

"What is it Tae?" Beomgyu asks, his cheeks were flushed pink from the cool weather. It was almost December and Taehyung shivered at the thought of having to deal with this for the last four months. 

"That wasn't Jimin talking." Taehyung wrapped his silver and green Slytherin scarf tighter around his neck. "He was under the Imperious curse."

The three males eyes go wide and they all share a similar look of confusion and fear. It made no sense for someone to use one of the Unforgivable's unless they had ill intentions. They also wouldn't be able to use the curse without being in a similar vicinity. Without being in the castle.

"That's impossible without..." Beomgyu trails off his face full of horror. "Who could it be? A student?"

"It's not like it wouldn't be the first time." Taehyung says softly as he leans against the wooden railing of the bridge looking out at the sky that clouded over with grey storm clouds. 

"When Jimin and I talked yesterday after he woke up," Yoongi begins. "He didn't remember anything. He was so confused and when I explained it to him, he was remorseful."

"Jimin may hate you and your family but he wouldn't try to kill you because of it." Jeongguk says knowing who his best friend truly was. 

"But who would curse him? And why?" Yeonjun asks joining Taehyung against the railing. 

"I don't know who'd curse him but it was obvious they were trying to get to me. To kill me I'm not too sure about but defiantly to harm me. Probably so we didn't use the spell today." Taehyung explains softly. 

"So they know that we're going to try to stop Voldemort." Beomgyu concludes with a stressful sigh. 

"It just means that Voldemort is planning something soon and he doesn't need us to interfere with it. By this point he already knows what the prophecy entails, he just needs to stop it." Yoongi replies. 

"We also know that it has to do with me and Taehyung. It was only a matter of time before they came after one of us." Jeongguk says. 

"That just means we have to do our part tonight. We need Jimin so he's coming. Whoever cursed him wouldn't be stupid enough to do it twice on the same person." Taehyung says softly. 

They knew they couldn't leave in their robes so Taehyung and Jeongguk asked the Room of Requirement for some normal clothes they could wear. They gave them to everyone and in small groups they set off to the Training Grounds which was near Hagrid's Hut.

Taehyung and Jeongguk decided to be the last group to go. They wanted to talk alone before they were surrounded again by the others. 

"Are you scared?" Taehyung asked the question he asked again last night.

Jeongguk stared straight ahead and shook his head. "No. Are you?"

"No." Taehyung shook his head more to reassure himself than Jeongguk. He wasn't scared. 

"Look," Jeongguk stopped and turned toward his boyfriend. "If anything happens-"

"Nothing's going to happen." Taehyung interrupts but Jeongguk is already shaking his head.

"You don't know that!" The Gryffindor raised his voice. "Anything can happen and I want you to know that if something happens to me you go."

"No! Are you crazy?" Taehyung was baffled by Jeongguk's words. How could he just expect Taehyung to just leave him? "Would you leave if something happened to me?"

Jeongguk stayed quiet because he knew he would sound like a hypocrite with his answer. Taehyung took the silence and grabbed the raven haired males hands in his slightly larger ones. 

"We're not leaving each other. We're going to stick together. I don't care what anyone else says or does Jeongguk. I will be right by your side." Taehyung resists. 

Jeongguk shook his head as a small smile formed on his lips. "I thought I was supposed to be the stubborn one?"

Taehyung smirked as he shrugged. "I'm full of surprises."

After that they held hands and walked to the grounds together. They saw everyone already waiting in a circle prepared for what was to come. Their wands were out and held by their sides. When Jeongguk and Taehyung joined them, they released their hands and smiled before joining the circle in their respective places. 

"I assuming none of you have used a time-turner." Yuna says and when everyone shakes their heads 'no' she nods. "It doesn't hurt and it feels like apparating. It's fast the most you'll feel once it happens is dizzy."

Everyone nods, all too afraid to use their words. Yuna took a deep breathe and instructed us all to raise our wands and say the incantation together. 

Taehyung wanted to look at Jeongguk one last time before he had to say the spell but it was too late and once the words left his lips he felt the nagging pull on his naval and like that he was being twisted through time. 

He saw flashes of the days prior. Days spent with Jeongguk and his brothers. Happy days before he slowly began seeing his and Jeongguk's fight. Days of ignoring each other and dirty looks. Taehyung kissing Seojoon and Jeongguk looking on with hurt eyes. It pained the Slytherin.

Then suddenly, everything came crashing down and Taehyung landed on black marble floor with a thud and a wince. When Taehyung finally stood up he was able to take in the room around him. 

Glowing glass orbs lined rows upon rows of tall shelves. They landed in a four path cross-way and they all looked around at their surroundings. The room was dark and was only lit by the glowing prophecies. When Yeonjun walked up to one he was able to see that they were labeled with names in alphabetical order. 

"They're in alphabetical order." Yeonjun says. "This row is H's."

"Then we split up. By pairs only and don't leave each other's sight. We'll meet back right here in the center." Taehyung instructs.

"We only have an hour before the spell brings us back to the present." Yuna says.

"Jeongguk and Taehyung shouldn't be together." Jimin says suddenly. When everyone looks at him skeptically he explains himself. "If the death eaters find them together it'll be easy to take them out. If they're separate we won't risk losing you both."

"Fine," Taehyung says bitterly. "I'll go with Yeonjun."

"Jeongguk can come with me." Beomgyu says and grabs Jeongguk's arm with a soft smile. 

"Yoongi and I will go together." Jimin says surprisingly. Taehyung wanted to ask questions but now was defiantly not the time. 

"That leave me and Taehyun." Yuna says and with a final nod they all begin to go their separate ways. 

Taehyung casted a timer spell and saw that they only had fifty-five minutes until the spell wore off. Him and Yeonjun decided to go and find the M's first considering they didn't know whose prophecy Voldemort took. 

They split down different rows and to Taehyung's luck he found himself where the M's were pretty quickly. He called for Yeonjun and they began searching the names for 'Taehyung Malfoy'. 

"It should be near the bottom." Yeonjun says searching through the names with a Lumos casted on his wand. 

Taehyung followed suit and just when he was about to give up he saw an orb swirling that was brighter than the others. He walked toward it carefully and picked it up in his hand. The orb was clouded on the inside but the light was practically white. When he looked at the name on the label he felt relief in his chest. 

Taehyung Malfoy.

"Yeonjun I found it!" The blonde shouted. "Let's go meet the others so we can get out of here."

They ran back to the cross-way and they were met with everyone but Beomgyu and Jeongguk. Taehyung looked around frantically for his brother and boyfriend. 

"Where's my brother?" Taehyung asked aloud. "Where's Jeongguk?"

"They ran in the opposite direction from us. We couldn't see where they had went." Yuna says he voice was full of worry as well.

"They must've went to look for his orb. We couldn't find it when we searched the P's." Yoongi says and Jimin nods in agreement. 

"The orb must only light up for it's owner. That's how we found mine." Taehyung says his heart still pounding wildly in his chest. What if they found him? What if they were too late?

Before any of them were to give orders they heard running footsteps. Taehyung turned and he saw Jeongguk and Beomgyu running towards them with a glowing orb in his hand. 

"Jeongguk!" Taehyung had gave the orb to Yoongi before running and crashing into Jeongguk's open arms. Their chest were pressed together and they both could hear the others pounding heartbeat.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Taehyung whisper shouts at him not wanting to let go of the raven haired male. 

"I'm sorry." Jeongguk was breathing heavily. "I'm so sorry. I tried to find you but-"

Taehyung cuts him off with a shaky kiss. They're lips were moist but neither of them cared. The knew the other were there but again, neither of them cared. All they cared about was each other and that the other was safe. 

"Don't apologize." Taehyung said when they pulled apart. "We're safe that's all that matters."

"Don't speak to soon." Beomgyu says from beside them and when Taehyung looks at his brother, he sees that he's staring straight ahead at something. 

"Guys!" Jimin shouts and together they all cast a Lumos spell and point them in all directions of the four way cross-path. 

From each side at least three tall figures were walking toward them. They wore a silver mask that resembled those of knights at Hogwarts and dark robes that swung with each step. Wands were in their hands and a sly pep in their step. 

"Impossible." Yuna whispers from her position and they all turn to see what was coming their way. Walking toward them were three people Taehyung had never wanted to meet in his life time. 

Peter Pettigrew.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

And Gellert Grindelwald. 

Taehyung raised his wand as he stepped in front of Yuna and Taehyun. He tried to stop himself from shaking but he was scared. He didn't want to admit it, but he was. 

"Well, well. Do my eyes deceive me?" Grindelwald said as he get closer, but not too close to the group of teens. 

"How are you here? Taehyung asked with an even voice. "Voldemort killed you in you cell at Nurmengard. You taunted him before he took your life in 1998."

"Did your research Malfoy?" The pale haired wizard ask. Bellatrix giggled evilly beside him, her cackles filling the room. 

"Voldemort and I have always had the same views when it came to the Wizarding World. Anything below being a pure-blood shouldn't have the privileged of being a witch or wizard. They taint the Wizarding World as a whole and they should cease from living." Grindelwald explains carefully. 

Taehyung took notice of his appearance. He was younger than when he was killed. He looked to be middle aged most likely. Not much older than how he was during his prime age of terror in America. Taehyung came to the conclusion that he wasn't resurrected. Someone used a time turner to bring him to the present. 

"Is that his goal this time around?" The youngest Malfoy asks carefully. 

"More or less. We plan for bigger and better this time around. We plan to win. But winning comes with those two prophecies you hold." The wizard eyes the orbs Beomgyu and Yeonjun were both holding. They step back but are stopped by the death eaters surrounding them. They were trapped. 

Grindelwald smirked. "Don't you want to know Taehyung?"

The boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He didn't want to play into Grindelwald's mind games but he didn't expect to see the wizard here either. He didn't expect him to be alive. 

"Don't you want to know your connection with Voldemort? Don't you want to know why you see him in your dreams? Hear him whisper things...dark things?" His voice was taunting and Taehyung knew it. "It's all in that prophecy."

Grindelwald's eyes landed on Taehyung and Jeongguk's prophecies. "They hold all of the answers to your questions. All you have to do, is hand it to me. I can show you everything."

Taehyung looked at him. "I've waited seventeen years to know..."

"I know my boy." Grindelwald urges. His hand was held out in front of him and in between him and Taehyung.

"I can wait longer." Taehyung snarls and soon shouts. "Now!"

Together the group raises their wands at the death eaters and shout in unison, "Stupify!"

They all took off in a direction as the death eaters and Grindelwald apparated into the air. As soon as they turned down a row the man in name landed on front of him with his hand held out asking for the prophesies. 

They turned around and this time split up so they wouldn't be caught all together. Taehyung ran with Yeonjun and Jeongguk took off with Beomgyu.

Yuna turned around but was stopped by one of the masked death eaters. The casted a curse on them and the blonde Ravenclaw fell to the ground with a thud. The death eater raised their wand but she was quicker. 

"Levicorpus!" 

The spell sent the death eater flying down multiple rows of glowing orbs and into the darkness that awaited them. 

Yuna ran through the orbs and turned whenever she saw a death eater. She turned a corner to see Taehyun casting a Petrificus Totalus on a death eater. His mask was off and Yuna recognized him as Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Well done Taehyun." She pulled his arm and they ran off to find the others.

Taehyung and Yeonjun split up, Yeonjun giving the orb to Taehyung, and as soon as the Malfoy turned the corner he ran into Beomgyu, Jeongguk and Jimin. 

"Give the orb to Jeongguk, Gyu, and run and find Yoongi." Taehyung instructs and in a second his brother is off and Jeongguk is standing with his orb in his hand. Three death eaters landed around them. 

Taehyung raised his wand at the one on front of him. "Stupify!"

They took down the abandoned row but the death eaters followed on their heels. Jimin and Jeongguk casted multiple defense spells at them in fear. 

"Stupify!" Jeongguk shrieked and watched as the death eater casted against his spell. 

Jimin through spells left and right at the death eater and as they ran he eyed the rows of orbs and casted a flying spell on them. One by one the glowing prophecies began throwing themselves at the death eater, distracting him from attacking them any longer. 

They reached the end of the row and ran into the others who shrieks in surprise. They all frantically looked around to spot any of the other death eaters. 

They all turned when they saw the speeding cloaked covered death eater coming toward them from down the row they came from. 

Yeonjun stepped forward and shouted, "Reducto!" Which sent the death eater back and disappearing out of their sight. 

But as they continued to watch, they noticed that the shelves holding the orbs began falling one by one, collapsing into a pile of glass and smoke. The falling continued like dominoes and it was coming right towards them. 

They began stepping back and all at once they began running in the opposite direction. Glass and smoke filling the air behind them as they ran as fast as they could. 

"Run to the Entrance door!" Taehyung shoots, turning down a row and running with the others right on his heels. 

The orb glowed in Taehyung's hand and he gripped the prophecy closer to his chest to protect it. This is what they came for and he couldn't risk losing it now. Not when they were so close to ending this. 

The Entrance door was right in front of them and as soon as Taehyung got close enough, the door flew open and one by one the all fell from the ledge of the door and onto the floor of the Entrance room. 

Taehyung grunted in pain as he rolled to look at orb and was thankful to find it still whole. He stood up and the others followed suit. When Taehyung glanced at Jeongguk he was relieved to see his orb was intact too. 

"Where are we?" Jimin asked as the looked around the space. 

The stood on a black gravel like ledge. The grounds were uneven and unleveled, come higher than the others. A large arch stood in the middle of the ledge they stood on. It was made of stone but a white veil was in the middle of it. Hushed whispers came from it and it drew Taehyung in. 

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

"Taehyung we need to go!" Beomgyu shouts. 

"I do," Yuna says softly. "I hear them."

"Taehyung now!" Beomgyu again urges but it's too late as the Entrance door busts open and death eaters swarm in. 

"Everyone behind me!" Taehyung says and he holds up his wand and aims it towards the death eaters. The others follow in suit. 

All too soon they're being pushed down by the dark forces and forced to the ground, death eaters swarming around them. Taehyung keeps his head down and holds on to his orb tightly, not wanting it out of his sight. 

The swarming suddenly stopped and the blonde Slytherin looked around confused. He shakily stood on his feet, his hand clutching his orb and looked around. 

Jeongguk stood beside him, his own orb in his hand, and looked just as confused as the other. They looked around the Entrance room and felt their heart thump harder in their chests. 

In a circle on the outskirts of the ledge that Taehyung and Jeongguk were now alone on, stood their best friends being held by death eaters. 

Taehyung's mouth fell open as he saw Beomgyu and Yoongi being held by Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix. Jimin had a wand to his throat by Ronoldolph Lestrange and Yeonjun was being held down by a death eater Taehyung knew as Antonin Doloholv. Yuna had a cut on her lip as Rebastan Lestrange held his wand to her temple and Jerome Jugson held Taehyun by his throat his wand forgotten by his side. 

Grindelwald apparated in front of Jeongguk and Taehyung and both boys stepped back in defense. They held up their wands ready to deflect any spell the wizard shot at them. 

Grindelwald laughed tauntingly as he walked closer to the two boys. "Did you actually believe, or are you truly naive enough to think, that children stood a chance against us? I'll make this simple for you, Malfoy. Give me the prophecies now... or watch your friends die."

Taehyung and Jeongguk both looked at each other. Their eyes held so much confusion and hurt that they looked away and turned to see their friends. Their friends being held down by death eaters, their lives on the line because of them. 

"Don't do it guys!" Yoongi shouts but Bellatrix hushes him with her wand to his neck. The sight made Taehyung ache to save his brother. His family. 

Slowly, Taehyung looked at Jeongguk. All it took was a simple nod before they were looking at Grindelwald again. His hands were outstretched. Waiting. Waiting for them to give him what he desired. What he and Voldemort needed to take over the Wizarding World. 

With shaking hands. Jeongguk and Taehyung simultaneously reached out and put their prophecies into his awaiting hands. They watched as the once light clouds turned darker in the palms of the evil wizard. 

Grindelwald sighed in contentment and before he could even smile the moment was interrupted. Shooting from the white veil were bright white apparations. They flew around the room and landed in various parts. One by one they revealed themselves. 

Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. 

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley accompanied by George Weasley. 

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. 

And Draco Malfoy. 

Before anyone could appreciate the sight spells were shot and the room broke out into a duel. Spells were being shot left and right and Draco was quick in grabbing Taehyung and pulling him behind a tall bolder. 

Grindelwald apparated somewhere else within the room and Jeongguk was dueling along side his father and mother against Bellatrix and Rebastan. 

Draco heard footsteps and blindly shot a curse at whoever was coming towards him and his son. Taehyung tried his best too look for his brothers but they were busy dueling on their own. 

Hermione grabbed Taehyun and dragged him away form spells being fired towards him and Yuna went off with her mother to battle another death eater. 

"Taehyung, I need you to listen to me," His father says looking at him, his eyes serious. "I need you to get your brothers and leave."

"What? No, I'm staying here with you." Taehyung says softly. His voice was weak and he was just relieved to see his father again. 

"You've done beautifully son, but please, let me take it from here." Draco says and with a linger kiss on his sons forehead he disappears around the bolder and into the battle. 

Taehyung followed behind him and they realized that they were cornered by Grindelwald and Antonin. The spells flew from them first and Taehyung and Draco dueled back with everything they had. 

They adults were battling against the death eaters, along with Jeongguk, while the teens hid behind a ledge so they wouldn't be in the way. Bellatrix's laugh floated across the room as her and Hermione Granger were twisted together in an apparation, black and white clashing together. 

Draco casted a spell on Antonin causing him to flew back and off of the ledge they were battling on. It caught Grindelwald off guard and Taehyung took the chance. 

"Expelliarmus!" 

The spell his Grindelwald's hand and made him stop for a few lingering seconds. Draco had never loved his son more than anything at that moment. He really did raise them all well. 

Draco and Grindelwald through spell and spell after each other. That was all Taehyung could hear at that moment. All he could focus on. 

They were getting intense and finally Draco stepped forward and disarmed Grindelwald. The evil wizard stunned by the audacity. Draco took the few seconds and hit him with a spell that flew him off the ledge. 

Taehyung smiled wide and was about to hug his father when he saw someone apparate on a ledge not too far away from them.

Swirling from the shadows was Bellatrix and before Taehyung could even process the words she was saying, a flash of green flew from her wand and his Draco directly in his chest. 

Taehyung's smile fell at that moment and he watched with stinging eyes and tears already running down his face as his father smiled at him before being swept into the white veil. Dead.

Taehyung was running towards the arch in desperate need to get his father back bit arms encased him and Taehyung screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone around the room watched in horror and sadness as what they just witnessed. The death of Draco Malfoy. 

Yoongi was the one holding his brother back from running into the veil. Beomgyu held his twin and brother in his arms and together they sunk to the ground, tears streaming down their faces and the screams of Taehyung echoing through the Entrance room. 

Jeongguk stood next to his parents and they watched in sadness as the last existing Malfoy's kneel weeping in the middle of the Department of Mysteries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sorry


End file.
